Have Hart, or you will loose your mind
by HopeForDuende
Summary: Issy is a normal girl, a huge fan of supernatural and all alone. She's soon faced with a choice, help an angel and get a chance of bringing her sister back? Or stay home, in her universe, where it's safe and normal. Obviously- Who wouldn't say yes to the chance of meeting the Winchesters? But she isn't an idiot. She's not just going to let someone possess her without consideration
1. Prologue

PROLOGUE

It was late, far too late into the pitch black night for anyone to be roaming around the old and tiny town. Issy picked up her laptop, clicking it on and opening up her research paper she was working on. She had an interesting life for a twenty year old, lived on her own and took care of the town's library. Therefore, she didn't have much free time, but when she did she watched television on her crappy laptop.

As she opened up her favorite site to watch her show, the lights flickered and she heard something crash down the hall. With a frown Issy stood and crept forward, slinking her hand into her pajama pocket for her phone. There was a broom resting by the loungeroom door and she grabbed it, holding it tightly with shaking hands.

"It's a small town Iz," Issy told herself as her eyes glanced around the empty hallway. "Nobody is going to murder you." Her voice carried in the quiet house, and she crept toward the kitchen from which she heard the crash.

The lights above her flickered again, and just before she turned to peer into the kitchen the lights switched off completely. Issy squealed and jumped , tripping unceremoniously into the small kitchen. Issy swears a curse and scrambles to stand as she hears the kitchen radio flicker on next to her, spouting advertisements about the market occurring tomorrow.

Issy pulls up her broom again, sweeping her eyes across the room, taking in the shards of a fallen fruit bowl. She can barely make out the table that had been knocked over, thankful that the full moon was out that night. "Hey? Is anyone there? I don't have any money for you to steal, unless you're looking for book coupons?"

She crept deeper into the kitchen, trying to make out the other shadows in the room. "Hello? Anyone?" Her feet stepped on something ice cold, and she looked down, startled to see water pooling beneath her.

Her world suddenly tilted as her hearing focused, _something _was breathing in the corner of the room. She let out a shaky breath and raised her broom aiming it at the shadow of a person.

"Isabelle Hart, you have been chosen." Issy freezes at the voice, low and soothing but commanding all her attention. She blinks, and before her eyes the room lights in a glorious glow of white, the figure in front of her moving close her. "God has commanded for you to help save the world Isabelle."

Issy gapes at the speaking _creature_, whatever it is, is _definitely _not human. "God?" Issy repeats in a daze. She blinks again before shaking her head to try and concentrate. The world seems to fade around her, and she can only see the glowing light of the _thing _in front of her. "Wait, what? I fell asleep didn't I?"

"My name is Lena, and I am an angel of the lord. I've been sent to offer you a choice. If you say yes, your contribution will save the world." Issy lets the broom drop to her side, as she narrows her eyes.

Something about this is frighteningly familiar. "Wait. An angel?" Issy's mind reels, trying to pinpoint what she knows about the things, about God. She's not a very religious person, and she's never had much experience with the history with those things except on T.V. "What do you want from me?"

"You are aware of a… prophecy, called Supernatural?" Lena's voice echoes around Issy. "I need a vessel. You're of the right bloodline, a bloodline that no longer exists in the _Winchester's _universe."

Issy feels as her eyes widen and her jaw drops. The broomstick falls forgotten to the ground, hardly making a noise in the deafening silence. "Seriously? You want me to be your body whore? This is… _unbelievable_."

"Once I've completed my task, you will be returned as though no time has passed. You're body will not be harmed, I swear on my father," Lena's voice rings again. The light seems to get brighter but Issy is barely affected by the change in light.

There's a moment where the floor seems to fall out beneath the girl, but soon she finally gathers the courage to speak again. "You swear to God?" Issy lets out a huff of breath. "So you need me to be your vessel. How exactly are you going to use me to save the… _urgh_... Supernatural universe?"

"The word of my father is not for you to know," Lena's voice is harsher now. Issy flinches at the sharp snap of denial and curls her arms around herself. "Simply say yes Isabelle, and I can ensure the safety of your life, and the return of your sister. A gift from Heaven for your contribution to saving the world."

At the mention of her sister, Issy feels her blood drain. "You'll bring my sister back?"

The words are out of Issy's mouth before she can stop herself, and she can practically _feel_ the angel's rush of complacency. "Of course. My father has also promised other great things for you. Wealth, happiness, _love_ and not to forget, a long and healthy life."

"She's dead," Issy says instead. She'd hardly heard a word the angel had said. "You can't- you can't bring her back, she's dead."

Lena's light shifts, shimmering slightly as though in annoyance, in _impatience_, a sigh. "If that is not what you want-"

"No of course," Issy interrupts, her arms uncrossing to flail randomly. "I want her back. Of course I do. So you want me to be your vessel? Fine."

Her sister had been gone for five years, but Issy still thought about her every day. There was a long time where she prayed to God for her sister back, and now he was finally answering her prayers. Late, but… Issy didn't care. She was going to have her sister back, finally. "So you agree to be my vessel? You understand all that this will entail?"

"You assure my safety right? And you'll return me right back to this moment as soon as everything's over?" Lena nods at Issy's question. "Okay. Well I just want one thing before I say yes, a promise."

Lena's form shimmers and Issy begins to walk towards the angel. She wants to get this mess over with, so she can have her sister. "What?"

"I just want to be conscious the whole time right? And I want to be able to control my body sometimes," Issy runs her hand through her fringe, pushing her hair out of her eyes.

There's a tense silence for a moment, and Issy worries if Lena might smite her right there. But if the angel wants her body, then those are her terms. Issy thinks that what she's asked for is pretty fair, considering. "Your terms have been met. Isabelle Hart you will be allowed control of your body when I allow you to. Now please repeat after me."

Issy worries her lip between her teeth before nodding. "Shoot."

"I don't have a gun," Lena says and Issy grins. "None the less. Say these words exactly. I, Isabelle Hart, accept."

Issy tilts her head. "That's it? Alright. I, Isabelle Hart, accept."

As soon as the last words trail off Issy's lips, Lena's glow bursts, sparking brightly and engulfing the small girl. It settles upon her skin, like a boiling blanket and Issy feels as her chest tightens. Her heartbeat slows, and then stops completely. Issy's vision blanks and she lets her world fade into darkness.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think :)<p> 


	2. Chapter 1- 4x1

CHAPTER 1

Dean glares at the 'tax accountant', his body tense and his eyes filled with rage. "Good things do happen, Dean." The man's voice is low and gruff and Dean bristles at his words.

"Not in my experience" Dean says impatiently, his eyes roam back to Bobby's slumped form before landing on the trench coat wearing man once more.

The man's eyes flash, perhaps in amusement or in impatience. "What's the matter?" The angel walks forward, peering closely at Dean. "You don't think you deserve to be saved?"

Dean stares at the angel, his eyes hard as his face morphs into a stone cold mask. "Why'd you do it?" He asks eventually, his voice harsh. He honestly isn't up for this crap, especially not some whacked out man with creepy wings.

"Because God commanded it," Castiel intones. "Because we have work for you."

Suddenly, another bolt of lightning flashes, lighting up the large space once more. As the bright light fades, both Dean and Castiel turn to the back of the room. "Oh Castiel, spouting that crap again?"

Dean blinks, and then blinks again. "What the hell?" Dean asks, voice barely more than a whisper. Where there had been empty space, now there stood a 6 foot tall, pale skinned girl wearing a pale blue satin nightdress gown. Her vibrant red cloak is untied, left open to reveal her bunny slippers.

"Lena," Castiel greets lowly, his mouth tightening into a firm line. "What is your purpose here?"

The girl, perhaps no older than twenty-one, smirks. She walks forward, barely making a sound as her long brown hair trails behind her. "Do you really need to ask?"

_What's going on? _Issy's voice asks within Lena's mind, and the angel swiftly pushes the human to the back of her mind. "What business does Michael have with my charge?" Castiel has slowly stepped forward, subtly blocking Dean from the woman's view.

"Whoa! Hold on here," Dean huffs a laugh and peeks from behind Castiel's back. "Hey sweetheart, you're an angel too aren't you? You got the whole creepy coat thing going on."

Lena's blue eyes flicker to Dean's green, and her lips curl into a freakishly creepy smile. "Dean Winchester, it's about time." Her grin grows into something predatory, and within a second Lena flashes about two dozen feet forward. She presses into Dean's personal space as Castiel pulls out his blade.

_Stop. What are you doing?_ Issy's voice speaks up once more in Lena's mind. "Okay wow," Dean holds up his hands, his gaze flickering wildly between the two angels. "Look, you're a beautiful lady and any other time I'd be more than happy to share my personal bubble here, but you need to step back a few paces."

He watches carefully as Lena moves back ever so slightly. Castiel continues to hold his blade with clenched hands. "Down boy," she says with a breathy voice. "Alright. Well I'm only here for one thing-" her attention switches to Castiel, and her hand snaps out. Before he can react she has his blade, and her own held to his throat. "-Where is Sam Winchester?"

_Sam?_ Issy repeats. _What do you want with Sam? _Castiel swallows uncomfortably, the blades pressing against his neck. "I don't know," he says slowly, enunciating each word.

"You do," Lena spits and presses the blades harder against the other angel. "Tell me now, I don't wish to spill blood, but I will."

Dean's eyes flicker between the two angels, taking in the very dangerous position Castiel was in. "Can someone tell me what's going on here?"

"A bit low for the angel of wishes don't you think?" Castiel holds Lena's gaze, and they stare for a moment before Lena snarls and shoves the man back. "I'm disappointed Lena. You no longer wish to do God's work."

_You __**what**__? _Issy asks sharply. _I knew something was weird about this. You need to give me control of my body, right now. _Lena throws Castiel's blade to the ground and sheaths her own. "It was a waste coming here. Perhaps Michael will be pleased though if I lay waste to you Castiel, you stand in my Lord's way."

"No one's laying waste to anyone," Dean's voice interrupts their argument. Issy bristles within Lena and begins pushing against the angel's mind. _You are __**not **__going to kill Castiel, or any of the Winchesters_. Issy pauses, feeling Lena's annoyance trying to quieten her. _Give me control of my body, __**now**_.

Castiel tilts his head. He had been in a different garrison to Lena, but her loyalty and commitment to their father had been legendary. She was granted her position as the angel of wishes _because _of her faith. He wonders how to get out of this, and ensure the winchester's safety at the same time.

_Lena, _Issy speaks up again. _You agreed to my terms_. "I will not listen to a simple _rat spawn _like you." Lena's enraged gaze lands upon Dean. "You're not needed here. Goodbye." With a click of her thumb and forefinger, Dean along with Bobby disappear.

"Lena," Castiel hissed lowly, stepping forward. "Where did you send them?"

Her power thrums under her skin, so strong even Issy can feel it from deep within Lena's mind. _Don't kill Cas. Please. I want control __**right now**__. I'll do anything- please. _"Some place called _'Sexy Sarah's_',." Lena says with a small smile. "Now. Let's make this quick shall we?"

_No_, to Issy's horror Castiel actually looks scared when Lena raises her fingers to snap them again. _Okay. You're an angel of wishes or something right? Well I wish for control of my body again_.

Castiel freezes, watching in stunned confusion as Lena's body suddenly falls forward. He catches her, barely affecting by the small forms weight as he swiftly grabs her blade from the cloak's pocket. "Right," Castiel grunts and shifts so he can pick up Lena's slumped form.

He couldn't leave her here, he had to place her where she wouldn't be a threat to anyone.

X

Issy blinked, her joints popped as she stretched to wake herself. The light above her was insanely bright, but for some reason it didn't affect her. She glanced to her left, her head turning against something hard. Where was she? The last thing she remembered was-

Well, she wasn't sure. Issy pushed herself upright, noticing that she was laying on a cement floor. She was still dressed in her sleepwear, but over the top of her outfit was a dirtied red trench coat. She blinked again and finally looked at her surroundings. From what she could tell she was in a giant empty underground car park.

Her bones should be stiff from sleeping on the floor, but instead she felt completely fine, in fact she felt _good_. Her head ached faintly, but she ignored that in favor of digging through her memory. With a shocked breath she remembered Lena… and being a vessel. Then… oh!

"Yes!" Issy cheered to herself. "I did it! I saved Cas and Dean and Sam," Issy fist pumped before dusting off her coat. Now what was she going to do? She could feel something itching under her skin, warm and enticing. But other than that, she felt completely normal. She wondered what had happened to Lena, how she had appeared in this carpark.

Issy worried her lips between her teeth as she looked for an exit. From what she could tell everything was locked up tight, so how was she supposed to get out of here? Issy patted her pockets, finding them all empty. Even Lena's blade was gone.

She frowned and looked to the sky. Maybe Castiel had put her here? A thrill ran through her. Castiel, Dean and Sam- They were all real in this world- but… But Lena wanted to kill them.

Michael. Issy had heard when Castiel mentioned Lucifer's brother. She should have known something was off about the angel of wishes, Lena had never been in the series. Well, whatever. Issy needed to find a way out- to find the brother's and keep them safe from Lena.

Something was off about everything though. From what Issy remembered, vessels were hard to come by. The itch throbbed under her skin once more, but Issy ignored it in favor for heading to one of the many exit doors she could see. Maybe she could find a crowbar or something to leverage it open.

As she made her first step, the throbbing in her blood spiked and before she knew it, Issy stood in front of the door. Had she just… teleported? Her stomach churned with the unsettling thought, but at the same time her brain whirled with activity.

Did she still have Lena's powers? That seemed unlikely, but at the same time… Issy pursed her lips and pushed against the door. At first nothing happened, she simply met a cold metal surface. Issy tried again, this time being brave enough to punch to door.

To her amazement, the door flew forward, skidding through the exit halfway with a loud screech. Issy gaped, and then grinned. "Awesome," she said breathlessly before walking forward.

Before she could get much further however, there was a flutter of wings and Castiel appeared. He had a hard look of determination set on his face, along with two sharp blades held threateningly in his hands. "Lena. I'm not going to let you leave here."

"Cas!" Issy ignores the blades, in favor of diving forward and hugging her arms around a startled Castiel's waist. "This is awesome! So sorry for like… hug raping you, but hey, I'm not going to give you a love potion like- Well that doesn't matter."

Castiel stood in confusion as Issy pulled back, a bashful look on her face. "So? Where's Sam and Dean? You keeping them safe? Sorry I don't know where Lena's gone, but I can help you watch over the boys."

"Who are you?" Castiel questions slowly. "You're not Lena."

Issy nods, wrapping the coat around her and tying it off with a simple bow. Her brows furrows at the tattered state of the cloak, and she purses her lips. "How do you do that regeneration thing? Like- with your clothes."

"What?" Castiel asks and slowly lowers the blades. He was entirely unprepared for what was going on. He'd just come from a battle within his father's kingdom, and he truly was not expecting such trouble from Lena.

She brushes her fringe back, frowning once more at her hairs messy state. "Damnit. Well whatever. I'm Isabelle, but you can just call me Issy. I need to get these clothes clean though. Give me a sec."

Before his eyes, Issy disappears and reappears moments later. She still wears the trenchcoat, but now it's clean and whole. Underneath is no longer sleepwear, instead she wears denim jeans and a deep velvet sweater. The bunny slippers are gone, instead her feet are covered with black ankle boots. "I've got to say, this whole angel power thing is pretty cool."

"Issy," Castiel says slowly, as though comforting a lost kitten. "You are Lena's vessel?"

Her boots clack against the floor as she walks to inspect her handiwork with the doors. "Yeah. I don't know where's she's gone."

"Tell me what happened," Castiel demands.

Issy shrugged her lithe shoulders as she crouches and pokes the metal doors. "Well when she asked me to be her vessel, I made sure to demand that I could control my body when I wanted. So when Lena tried to kill you, I told her I wanted control again. When that didn't work, I wished for control instead. Now here I am. Lena's not in here anymore-" Issy tapped her forehead. "-And I still seem to have my 'angel mojo' as Dean puts it."

"How do you know us?" Castiel steps towards the girl as she stands once more.

She licks her lips. "I watched you all on television. I'm from a different universe or something, apparently." Issy frowns for a second, wondering if she'll ever return to her home now that Lena's gone. "To be honest, I'm team Dean."

"You will come with me to heaven," Castiel decides after a few minutes thought. "I have a friend I'd like to discuss your situation with."

Issy freezes. "Your friend isn't Uriel, is it?"

Castiel tilts his head. "Yes. Why are you uncomfortable with this?"

"Oh no reason-" Issy slowly creeps backwards. "-But before we go, where did you say Dean was?" She isn't an idiot. Issy knows what could happen to her if Uriel or Raphael got a hold of her. Lucky for her, Castiel doesn't seem to think of the fact _she has future knowledge_.

He blinks. "Sioux Falls, South Dakota."

"Bobby's house! Okay great talk Cas, I'll see you later?" Before Castiel can react, Issy vanishes. He frowns and glances upwards. Perhaps in the universe where Issy comes from, everyone is insane. Castiel wonders how he is going to deal with the crazy girl.

X

"Because why me? If there is a God out there, why would he give a crap about me?" Dean asks the room, both Sam and Bobby listen to his musings with concern.

Sam shifts and glances at his brother. "Dean-"

"I mean," Dean interupts Sam before he can speak. "I've saved some people, okay? I figured that made up for the stealing and the ditching chicks. But why do I deserve to get saved? I'm just a regular guy."

Sam lets out a breath. "Apparently you're a regular guy that's important to the man upstairs."

"Well, that creeps me out. I mean, I don't like getting singled out at birthday parties, much less by... God." Dean raps his knuckles against the desk.

Dean's seriously freaked out about the whole angel thing, especially when the chick appeared in the red trench coat. He easily sensed how powerful she was, a bigger threat than perhaps anything the Winchesters had ever faced. "Okay, well, too bad, Dean, because I think he wants you to strap on your party hat."

"Fine." Dean paced restlessly. He didn't like being in the weaker position. Until recently they hadn't believed angels existed, and now the winged creeps were threatening their lives. "What do we know about angels?"

Bobby huffs and drops a large pile of books, turning towards Sam. "Start reading."

Dean smacks his lips and turns towards Sam. "You're gonna get me some pie."

Sam breathes a laugh before shrugging and turning to the door.

Once he's gone, Dean turns towards Bobby. "So you seriously don't remember the woman?"

"By the sounds of it she'd be hard to forget," Bobby replies and flicks to the next page of his book. "So what'd she say?"

Dean picks up a book, glancing at the idiotic sounding title with a glare. "She called me rat spawn and was looking for Sam."

"Think she wants to hurt him?" Bobby guesses. "And you said the Castiel guy tried to stop her. Think he's on our side?"

The lights above both of them suddenly flicker, and both Bobby and Dean pull out their guns. Dean watches as the woman from before appears, and without hesitation he unloads his entire clip on her. Bobby does the same, but when they're both finished the woman is still standing.

"Damn," she mutters and pouts at her clothes. "Be right back. I should have guessed this would happen."

Dean blinks, and then the woman is gone. Bobby slowly turns to Dean, mouthing _what the hell?_ He shrugs and turns at the sound of wings once more. The woman is back, her clothes no longer dawned with bullet wounds and with an awestruck expression on her face.

"Dean!" She shouts happily, and then turns to Bobby- who had been slowly inching towards the fire poker -"Bobby! Wow I can't believe you're real. You wouldn't believe the trouble I went through to get here. Castiel somehow knocked me out mid teleport and I had to scramble to start… flying again."

Bobby nods at Dean and he nods in understanding. "You're the… um… angel from before."

"No, no I'm Issy," the woman says, her eyes still bright. "Lena was the angel, I'm just her vessel. She's the one who wants to hurt Sam."

Dean narrows his eyes, his hands itching to reach for the machete in his duffel. "Sam? What does she want with Sam?"

"Can't tell you," Issy says with a shrug. "I've watched enough Sup- Uh, television, to know not to mess with things. But I thought whilst I'm here I could help out with stuff, be a soldier, not a thinker. _You're _soldier to be specific, and hell, I've got angel mojo or whatever so-"

She's cut off when Bobby turns, swinging a fire poker at the unsuspecting girl. Just before the iron hits her however, she flashes and reappears across the desk from Dean. "Bobby please don't hit me. I promise I'm not going to hurt you."

"Please," Dean scoffs as he gets up, moving closer to Bobby. "We know by now not to trust anything that can work mojo like you can. So what's your game huh? Have you got a whole Tara Gregson thing going on?"

Issy scoffs. "No. I guess you could say Lena was possessing me… and I exorcised her."

Dean glares. "Well whatever you are, you can leave us the hell alone alright? We already have one winged bastard on our ass, last thing we need is more of them."

"Crap. I thought this might happen," Issy runs her fingers through her hair and shrugs. "Okay. Well call for me if you need me. It's pretty simple, just shout Issy into the air and I'll be here. Oh! Same with Cas too."

Then both Bobby and Dean blink to find the angel gone.

X

Issy watches the kite as it rides the air currents. She has to admit, Cas did pick a pretty damn nice heaven. It'd taken her most of four hours to track it down, but once she had Issy had prayed for Castiel to come and meet her.

"You ran from me." Issy turns to see Castiel standing, his hands tucked in his pockets. "I've asked around. Nobody has heard or seen Lena since last night."

She sucks in a sharp breath. "That can't be good."

"Lena abides wishes." Castiel pulls out a blade from his pocket. Issy's heart stops for a moment. There's just something about that blade… "You've sent her somewhere and I don't know when she'll be back, or where she even is. So for now-" He moves forward, pressing the blade's handle into Issy's hand.

Her hand closes around the angel blade, a small smile growing on her face. "This is mine- well, Lena's right?"

"Yes it is Lena's, but you control her Grace, and so it is yours." Castiel steps back, looking to the sky. "I must go. You will follow me."

Issy narrows her eyes. "Why?"

"For now I think it best I keep an eye on you," Castiel tells her.

She smirks. "God told you to watch me?"

"No," Castiel says with a frown. His father had not given him any new orders about Lena. He had yet to mention _Issy _to anyone, even when he was asking for Lena.

Suddenly, Issy let out a long squeal and dived forward, hugging Castiel once more. "That's great Cas! Good thinking! How about you just give me something to do huh? A demon to hunt? A ghost to gank?"

"No that's not what-" Castiel begins, but Issy cuts him off.

"I'll just go find a ghost to deal with myself then," she says and prepares to fly off, unfurling her wings. She can't waste her time being baby sat by Castiel when they're are far more important things she could be doing.

Castiel holds up his hand though. "Wait. I can't let you go."

"Well I'm not just sitting around and doing nothing Cas," Issy huffs and crosses her arms. "You got something for me to do?"

He frowns. "You are not to do anything."

"How about I help you with these angel wars?" Issy perks up, pulling out her angel blade and twirling it. "Lena's got a pretty strong Grace."

Castiel frowns. "You wish to battle?"

"Yeah. I'll help you smite a few demons." Issy jabs with the blade. "You just gotta show me how and I'll be good."

She had watched Castiel kill demons many times on television, but she had no idea how to do it herself. Perhaps she could stab them with her blade, but she had no experience fighting before. Her best bet was for Cas to teach her how to smite the demons.

"You want me to teach you how to fight? How to harness Lena's grace?" Castiel questions.

Issy grins. "Exactly!" She exclaims. Castiel nods shortly, and then disappears.

She watches the empty air for a moment, before shouting and kicking her heel into the grass. "Guess I'm just going to have to learn on my own then." Issy focuses for a moment, and then a second later the field is empty.

X

Sam breathes heavily and swings the gun around. Meg appears and he swiftly pulls the trigger, the resulting spray of rock salt vanishing her ghost. Bobby voice bellows loudly, and Sam continues to fire off round after round.

"Hey ugh," Dean begins to speak, but the gun is knocked out of his hand by Henriksen. He moves to grab another gun, firing it, only to find it empty. He turns to see Sam struggling, and screw it, there's no way he's risking his little brother to get hurt when he has a _freaking angel_ on call. "Fuck it. Hey! Issy! You busy?"

Dean isn't normally one to call for help, and he hates himself for calling a crazy whacked out girl on wings. He swiftly picks up an iron rod to take care of Henriksen once more.

Sam shouts in surprise when Meg appears, sending a desk flying towards him. "Sammy!" Dean shouts, just as the desk collides against a six foot brunette.

"You called?" Issy asks with a grin, before turning to Sam behind her. "Close your eyes," she orders. They all hesitate a moment, but when Issy's form begins lighting up like a thousand watt bulb they all quickly shield their eyes.

Issy feels as her energy explodes outwards, and watches through the brightness as all the ghosts are sent away. She lets her energy calm down before turning to the closest man, Dean is hunched over, shielding his eyes with his arm. "Dean," she says quietly. "It's alright now."

"What the hell was that?" Sam asks, and Issy turns to see the younger Winchester eyeing her suspiciously. Dean had kept Issy between himself and Bobby, not sure how his brother would react.

Dean blinks a few more times as he rubs his eyes. "Damnit Issy. You really couldn't have warned us a bit earlier? That shit was brighter than the damn sun."

"I did warn you," Issy argues, her eyes not leaving Sam's. "You just didn't listen. So, I'll say it again, you called?"

The older Winchester opens his mouth to speak, but Sam interrupts. "You're an angel?"

Issy freezes, and then her mouth cracks into the biggest grin at the awestruck expression on Sam's face. "Half, it's hard to explain. Nice to meet you Sam," she holds out her hand.

Sam, still stunned, moves to shake it but Dean holds his arm out to stop him. "Hold it Sam. She wanted to kill you not twenty-four hours ago."

"Wait what?" Sam asks. His hand stays extended awkwardly as he narrows his eyes at Issy.

Issy glares at Dean. "Why have you got to ruin it? He had the most adorable doe eyed expression yet. Besides, I just helped you out!"

"Yeah a little late," Dean grumbles. He wasn't about to admit he called for help, let alone thank the girl for helping them out.

She purses her lips, but ignores Dean in favor of looking to Bobby. "You need to finish that spell and I need Dean's help. I've got to learn how to smite demons and you're the one who knows how to find me one to practice on."

"Now hold on, what?" Dean furrows his brows. "You need me to find a demon?"

Issy opens her mouth to explain, but Bobby speaks up. "You two idjits need to shut up. I've got a spell to do, apparently. Go get your girlfriend a drink, she did just save our asses."

"Now hold on, Bobby you're okay with this?" Dean glares at the man. No way is he going to help some random ass girl. He's got bigger fish to deal with.

Sam steps forward now, his eyes locked on Issy. "I can get you a demon."

"Whoa! Hold your high horses Sammy-" Dean begins but is interrupted by Bobby.

He slams down a fire poker, glaring daggers at them. "Shut your trap holes. You all bicker like a bunch of children. As far as I can see, Issy here gets a clean slate."

"Thanks Bobby," Issy grins and turns back to Sam. "Let's go shall we?"

Dean steps forward again. "If Sam's going, I'm going."

"No point in taking both of you," Issy huffs and then turns to Dean. "Let's go pony boy."

He steps back as Issy tries to grab his shoulder. "No! No, no, no wait-" Issy rolls her eyes and steps forward, clasping Dean's shoulder before he can stop her.

Sam and Bobby watch as they both disappear. Sam scoffs. "Well, pony boy, that's a new one." He starts picking up scattered books and fallen papers. "What you think Bobby?"

"Well knowing you," Bobby starts as he empties the bowl into the fire, completing the spell. "You probably already devoted your life to her."

He narrows his eyes, but doesn't debate Bobby's words.

"Idjit," Bobby criticises before standing and heading towards the kitchen to get a drink.

They sure as hell deserve one.

X

When they land, Dean stumbles forward a few feet and Issy grins at him. "Sorry I forgot you weren't used to- Well. Never mind. So! Where do I find a demon?" Issy looks around the empty alleyway she'd brought them to.

"Not at a stripper joint," Dean says with a scoff as he realizes where they are. "Just- Give me an hour, where are we exactly?"

Issy thinks for a moment. "About an hour from Bobby's."

"Right. Well I'll call for you in an hour." Dean glances past Issy, searching for a car. He hates that he'll have to pray for the girl, but hell, she did save Sammy.

She frowns. "Wait, I can't help you?"

"Nope. You want a demon shishkabob? Easy. Just give me time." Dean walks past her and pulls out his lockpicks. He needed a car, and some gear. Damn angel's teleporting him before he could grab anything.

Issy watches him leave, shifting from foot to foot. "Yeah- Uh- Call if you need me!"

Dean waves behind him and Issy lets out a breath before focusing on Bobby's place once more. There's no way she's waiting in an alley for Dean when she could be spending time with her favorite characters.

X

Sam is reading through one of Bobby's many books when Issy appears. "Reading up on angels huh?" She picks up her own book, reading the title absently. "I'd help you out but, you could say I've taken a completely brainless approach to my time here."

"Issy," Sam breathes and sits up, leaning towards the girl. "I don't really understand. Dean never told me about you. So you said you were a half angel or something?"

She quirks a brow. "I'm really not here to discuss God with you Sam. More just here for a drink, you got any lemonade?"

"We have bear?" Sam offers after a few moments.

At home, Issy never really drank alcohol. If she drank anything other than water, it would be lemonade. "Never mind then. A water?"

Sam stares opened mouth for a second, before nodding and scrambling to the fridge. "Of course, yeah. Oh! And thank you, for before. I forgot to thank you."

Issy frowns as she accepts the bottle from the younger Winchester. "Sam seriously. I'm pretty much human so just, chill? Please. Now, your favorite superhero, Batman or Superman?"

"Um. What?" Sam asks as he sits down again. "Oh, um. Not sure? What's yours?"

She rolls her eyes and sits down next to him, letting her leg brush his. Sam jumps at her touch, startled by her warmth and… the spark of electricity that passed between them. "Sorry about that," Issy apologises. "Didn't know I did that. Anyway, my favorite between those two? Batman for sure."

"Is it because of the Batgear?" Sam asks. He had read a few of the comics and a few of the movies, but other than that he was mostly guessing. "No. It'd be the Batcave right?"

A huge grin breaks out on Issy's face. "Yes exactly! How did you guess?"

Bobby walks in about a half hour later to see a laughing Sam and a dancing Issy. "What in the Bob's ass is going on here? I thought you were hunting demons?"

"Good question," Issy acknowledges as she sits down, a fading smile on her face. "Dean said he'd pray to me when he found me a demon to roast."

Sam nods and throws a book into the collecting pile. "Well anyway. I'm stumped. No info on angels anywhere in these books. Just the same old stuff."

"You've got an angel right here," Bobby points at Issy. "What you reading for?"

Issy smacks her tongue. "Not sure if I can help much with that." She places her own book on the pile, she'd also been helping with the research until Sam had started the bet.

"She's got this whole notion that anything she tells us could make our universe implode," Sam gestures vaguely as he takes a sip from his bear. "But, she's sworn allegiance to Dean for some reason, so there's that."

_Hey, Issy? _Issy starts as she hears Dean's voice. She _had _wondered how prayers worked. _Got you a whole bushel of demons. Want to come on down here? Try your mojo on these poor bastards?_

"Speaking of pony boy," Issy stands and tucks her hands into her coat pockets. "He's got my guinea pigs all nice and ready. See you boys in a bit."

Issy focuses on Dean, not even needing to close her eyes as she appears in the dimly lit warehouse. The vast space is filled with snarling and thrashing. "Dean?" Issy asks as she rounds a tall row of shelves.

"Here!" She hears him call, and with a hesitant breath she looks at her surroundings. There is a single demon, tied in a metal chair that's bolted to the ground. Issy recognises the demon trapping surrounding him, and reminds herself to try and memorise the symbols.

Dean stands just to the side of the demon, the man can't be older than forty, but Issy doesn't bother to take in the demon's appearance. "So you got any suggestions about how I should go about this?"

"Nope. How'd you do that flashy thing with the ghosts?" Dean questions as he glances at a locked door behind him. "There's more back there by the way."

Issy shrugs. "Don't know, sort of just let my energy explode. I figured if they ran on energy, my energy could mess them up you know?" She walks towards the demon who is currently glaring at the both of them.

"Just try your mojo then." Dean pull out his dagger as a precaution. "So you know this Castiel guy right? Anything you can tell me about him?"

She glances at Dean, but keeps most of her attention on the demon. "He's an interesting guy. You should teach him some cultural things, he's kind of bland. I can touch this guy right?"

"Course," Dean nods and watches as the woman approaches, her heels clacking against the floor. "Careful though."

Issy turns, somewhat surprised by the genuinity to his words. "Will do," she says with a smile, before placing her hand over the demon's face. With whatever she has of Lena's Grace, Issy can see the demon's true visage, and it's creepy as hell.

Her touch doesn't do anything at first, and the demon begins to laugh. Dean huffs and snaps at it to shut up, but Issy is smirking. "I think I know what to do," she admits.

This time Issy places her hand once more, tilting the demon's head back slightly and closing her eyes in concentration. She sends her energy through her hand, forcing it into the man's body, forcing the demon _out_.

The screaming begins fairly quickly, but Dean ignores that in favor of gaping at the angel in front of him. Slowly the demon's eyes light, his entire body glowing. Issy's eyes snap open, just as the glow fades and the body slumps forward. "Wow," she breathes and turns to Dean. "That was awesome, right?"

"So… what? Is he- Is it…" Dean trails off, mostly confused by what just happened.

Issy lets out a long sigh as she begins to unbind the empty body. "No, the human who had been within is dead. He was dead long before I got here."

"And the Demon?" Dean asks, watching as Issy easily picks up the hundred or so pound body and vanishes, appearing in the corner of the warehouse. She drops the body unceremoniously before returning to her place beside the chair.

She raises her hand, snapping her fingers. A moment later all the demons that had been trapped within the locked room, now were stuck in their own metal chairs with their own demon traps. "The demon dies. Now Dean, I think it be best if you shield your eyes again."

Dean blinks, and then swiftly covers his eyes as Issy closes hers. Slowly she draws upon her energy, letting it flow out from her and into each demon. It amazes her how easy it is, and she watches in satisfaction as all the demons die in the light.

"Holy angel mojo," Dean mutters as he opens his eyes, taking in the slumped forms of what had been six demons. "How do you feel?"

Issy rolls up her sleeves and moves towards the third body from the left, a young woman. "Fine. Powerful? I don't know. This girl is alive by the way, I'll clean all this up yeah? You go brag to Sam about how awesome I am."

Before Dean can say anything, Issy raises her right hand and snaps her fingers.

"Son of a bitch! Don't you dare go poofing me off-" Dean turned around, his eyes landing upon a stunned Sam. "-Oh crap. She poofed me. She friggin' poofed me again Sam! I swear angels are controlling bitches."

Sam nodded slowly, offering his recently opened bear. Dean eyes it, then snatches it with a mumbled swear. "I don't know if you've picked this out yet Dean, but Issy? She's _your _angel."

"What?" Dean asks, taking a sip from his drink. "My angel? I thought Castiel was my angel or some bullshit. What do you know that I don't?"

The younger Winchester shrugs. "Just that Issy pledged allegiance to you, said she'd follow your orders. I don't know what she's thinking though, following you."

"Sammy," Dean huffs and sips once more. "Shut your mouth and go get me another drink."

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading! Be sure to let me know what you think :)<p> 


	3. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

Issy paces the length of floor anxiously, unsure exactly what Cas is going to do to her. She'd received his message through the magical heaven line only a few minutes ago, and immediately traveled to the address he'd given her.

So far she hadn't done a very good job of gaining the angels trust, but she knew that there was more to what was going on. If Castiel expected her to be a threat, he would have killed her by now or turned her in, to the other angels.

Then again, Castiel could have called her here to do exactly that. Oh well. Issy figured she could maybe get away, Lena's Grace seemed unfairly powerful. "Issy?"

She whirled around, her heels pivoting against the tiled floor below her. "Cas! Hey. What's up? You finally going to let me help with your war?"

"No," Castiel says simply. His gaze is wary, his shoulders rigid and it's quite obvious how uncomfortable the angel is.

Issy frowns. "Then why did you call me here?"

"You need to tell me everything," Castiel says evenly, his blade sliding to rest in his palm. "Tell me every word Lena told you, every thought you intercepted."

Perhaps Castiel didn't trust her, but he certainly didn't seem in the mood to kill her. He may hold his blade in a threatening display, but it's easy for Issy to tell he won't hurt her. Ever since she'd begun harnessing Lena's grace, she'd been picking up on… vibes? Auras? She wasn't sure what to call them.

The angel stood in front of her now, giving off waves of indecision and curiosity. There was no hate or bitterness to him, so Issy simply folded her arms over her chest and smirked. "Why do you want to know buddy?"

"I am not the one under questioning," Castiel raised the blade.

Issy pursed her lips. "Alright. I'll tell you."

Castiel frowned slightly, surprised by her change in attitude, but he lowered his hand and waited. Issy licked her lips, quickly snapping her fingers. A sofa popped into existence, and she gestured for Cas to sit.

He did after a moments consideration, and once he was comfortable- as comfortable as a tight ass angel could be -she began to tell him every word she heard Lena speak.

X

"Hey pony boy!" The woman's bright and cheery voice startles the older Winchester, and he goes flying out of the couch into a defensive position. Sam has grabbed the shotgun and is aiming it at Issy's face before he realises.

She purses her lips, but cracks a grin as recognition dawns on the boys faces. "What the hell is it with angels popping in all the time? Haven't you got anything better to do?"

Sam places down the shotgun. He can't help but smile slightly at his brother's reaction, he himself found Issy pretty fun to hang out with. He can understand Dean's annoyance with the invasion of privacy however.

"Issy," Sam greets with a small smile. He steps forward, his eyes taking in the brunette's tattered coat. "Are you okay?"

Dean glances at his brother as he relaxes, but tenses once more when he notices the angels messy state. She'd just been taking down a nest of vampires, and they'd managed to get a few hits on her before she could fly away, much to Issy's chagrine. "Fine," Issy says with a half smile. "Sorry. Forgot to change, be back in a jiffy."

He wasn't still _mad _with Issy for just zapping him back to Bobby's without his permission, no, he was _furious_. So far the angels seemed like a major pain in Dean's rear end, and he honestly didn't want to deal with them anymore.

Unfortunately for him, Issy returned with a fresh new coat and a box tucked in the crook of her arm. Her face split into a wide grin and she turned to the table behind her, placing the box down with a flourish.

"I have a gift for you guys," she tells them as she raises her hand. At the blink of an eye, a long silver blade slides out from her coat sleeve and she cuts through the packaging tape holding the box together.

Sam seems mostly comfortable with Issy's appearance, and Dean is frustrated by his brother's easy acceptance of the red coat clad angel. "What kind of gift?" The younger Winchester asks, peering closer as Issy unfolds the boxes flaps.

"I hope it's a bomb," Dean comments as he collapses into the sofa. He may be slightly intrigued with the angel's box, but he certainly isn't going to show it. "So I can blow you off the face of the Earth."

To both brother's surprise, Issy lets out a laugh. Sam had been ready to reprimand his brother for his comment, but the angel's reaction makes him pause. "Bombs don't work on me. If you want to kill me, you need one of these."

They watch as she holds the blade, wiggling it teasingly. Dean keeps his face a stoic mask, but his eyes traces the weapon eagerly. "And what exactly is that? Some kind of oversized toothpick? Looks like its more for show than anything."

Sam looks at his brother in shock, was he purposefully trying to anger the angel? Issy turns from the box, her gaze lingering on Dean for a long moment. "No," Issy says slowly, lingering on the single syllable.

She begins to walk towards Dean, and he's just about to pull out his own blade when she flips the blade in her hand, offering the handle for him. "Try it on me, pony boy. I assure you it works."

"What?" Dean asks, his eyes stuck on the offered blade. Sam gapes openly at Issy, had she just asked for Dean to kill her? The older Winchester shifts uncomfortably in his seat, looking away from the shiny blades to meet Issy's hard powder blue eyes.

Issy nods at the blade. "Take it. You wanted to kill me a second ago, right?"

Dean's mouth works, but no sound comes out. The angel and the hunter continue to stare at each other until Dean finally raises his hands in exasperation. "Alright, fine." Sam watches as his brother grabs the blade from Issy's hand.

"You going to stick me or not, pony boy?" Issy says, watching calmly as Dean stands from his chair. He weighs the blade in his hand, admiring it's quality and feel. The weapon seems to pulse with energy, and he can't help but realize that it's familiar.

Perhaps the blade held some of Issy's energy. If it did, Dean was truly confused as to why Issy had given the blade to him. He turns back to the girl, finding her watching him with steady eyes and a set jaw.

Sam keeps looking between the two, completely at a loss of what to do. On one hand, he could interrupt whatever the hell was going on, on the other… he knew Issy had a plan. She wanted _something _from this.

"No," Dean says finally, interrupting the heavy silence.

Issy continues to gaze for a moment longer, before grinning and nodding her head in one short bob. "Awesome," she says, and disappears a moment later.

Dean looks to his brother, finding him looking as confused as he feels. His grip tightens on the blade as he watches his brother approach the box. With a quick intake of breath. Sam peers over the edge of the cardboard.

As soon as he sees what's inside, Sam's entire body stills. Dean is about to shout for his brother and ask what is wrong, when Sam breaks out into laughter. "What?" Dean demands, charging forward angrily. "What's in it Sammy?"

His brother simply moves aside, gesturing for Dean to look for himself.

Dean quirks a brow at his brother, but leans over to pear within the box. Slowly he registers the many clear containers of pie and lets out a frustrated grunt as his brother grins smugly. "Shut up Sammy," Dean snaps, leaving a smug Sam in his wake.

X

Dean's grip is knuckle white on the steering wheel. He runs his tongue over his teeth once before turning to his brother, making a satisfying 'schlck' sound. "So as soon as we get to the room, you set up the trap and I'll call for Issy."

"Dean, do you really think we should be doing this?" His brother asks with a worried expression. "I mean, she's and angel. Well, half angel."

The older Winchester simply turns into the motel parking lot, climbing out of the car and shutting the door with a little more force than necessary. He silently apologises to his baby as he peers over the roof of his Impala to peer at his brother.

"Do you think it's safe to let her walk? Sammy, that much power is never a good thing." Dean watches his brother for a moment before rounding to the trunk and pulling out their duffel for the night. "Besides, we need information either way."

Sam follows after his brother slowly, his thoughts heavy in consideration. "But I just don't get why we have to-" he let out an annoyed sigh. "-Can't we just ask her? She seems pretty loyal to me, if we asked her something she'd probably give us an answer."

"Just trust me Sammy, I know her type." Dean pushes open the door to the motel reception, immediately walking up to the counter and ordering a room. Sam continues to loose himself in his thoughts as his brother returns, room key in hand.

He sends his brother a small smile and pats him on the back. "Come on, let's go catch us an angel," Dean says as he slings his duffel over his back and heads to their room.

"Are we even sure the traps going to work?" Sam asks with a breathy sigh. Dean shoves open the door and dumps his duffel lazily on the bed.

Dean rolls his eyes and hands over the spray can. "Stop whining and get to work you pansy. Since when have you been scared to take anything on?"

"Fine Dean," Sam says in resignation and begins painting out the correct symbols. He doesn't like this at all, ever since Dean had gotten the blade from Issy two nights ago, he'd been hell bent on figuring a way to capture the woman.

They'd finally gotten a lead with an ancient book written in old latin, but Sam was reluctant to go along with the plan. What if it actually worked? Would Dean really kill an angel?

Dean walks small circles around Sam until he finally finishes painting on the last symbol. He sends Dean a small nod before backing up and lowering himself onto the furthest bed, chucking the can away as he did.

The older Winchester nods slowly in consideration, before bringing his hands together in a loud clap. "Alright, here we go. Oh holy Issy with the red coat and freaky blade. Could ya' spare us some of your time and come down here?"

They both pause, waiting for the angel to appear. After a few minutes, Sam shifts leaning his elbows on his knees. "Maybe she's busy?"

"Issy," Dean snaps, a little louder this time. "Get your ass down here."

Sam is tempted to glare at Dean, but before he can the sound of fluttering wings fills the room and suddenly Issy is there. She looks somewhat exhausted, her eyes distant. "What's up, pony boy?" She asks.

"This," Dean says simply, tapping the ground with his foot. Slowly Issy looks down, almost impatient, until she sees the symbols. Her brows bunch up in surprise, and her eyes spark in interest.

She stares at the symbols a moment longer, before looking up at Dean, who now balances her blade in his hand. "Huh," Issy says simply. "What's up buttercup?"

"We want answers," Dean tells her. He waves the blade back and forth, stepping closer to Issy but staying just outside of the circle trapping her. "First you're going to start by telling us about the whole angel thing."

Issy frowns. "What do you mean?"

"How do your powers work?" Sam supplies. "Who do you work for? Why did you pledge allegiance to Dean and what exactly does that mean?"

Dean clears his throat. "You never really pledged allegiance to me."

"Interesting," Issy says slowly. Both boys narrow their eyes at her tone. "Well to be honest I don't know how my powers work, I'm as human as you are, just got a little case of Grace-infection-" she smiles at her own wording. "-I work for Dean, obviously. Lena worked for Michael, but not even Cas can find her so who cares about that bitch."

The two brothers share a glance, not entirely following her words. "You told me some things about Lena," Sam speaks up knowing his brother is at a loss of what to say. "But who is Michael?"

"I can't tell you that," Issy says after a moments consideration. Dean bristles, stepping forward and raising his blade. Issy holds up her hands. "Woah hold on. Don't kill me pony boy."

Dean glared. "Yesterday you wanted me to kill you, now I'm kind of wishing I took you up on your offer." He lowers the blade, but picks his nails with the sharpest point. "Answer the question."

"Sam," Issy ignores Dean and turns to the other brother in the room. "I told you yesterday, about how I'm different. About how I know things. I can answer other questions, just- trust me. I shouldn't tell you some things, and I'm risking enough by being here."

Both brothers pick up on her wording, and Sam is the one that points it out. "We have you trapped. There isn't any risk, because you're stuck here against your will."

At his words Issy visibly deflates, her hands slide into her pockets and she looks at the ground. "Michael's an angel," she says tightly. "That's all I know."

"Don't lie," Dean snaps, and before Sam knows it his brother is lunging at the angel. Just before his blade is about to slice at her shoulder, Issy ducks under him. The whole time her hands remain in her pockets as she ducks out of the man's way.

Sam eventually decides that they're wasting their time. "Dean," he calls and his brother pauses his attack. "Just- Let's move on okay?"

"Fine," Dean snaps harshly, stepping out of the circle and returning to his place by the bed. "Answer Sammy's other question, why me?"

Issy blows a loose strand of hair from her eyes. "It's sort of theatrics I guess. The only true allegiance spell I've been able to find is by blood. Right now I'm just giving you my word, you tell me what to do and I'll do it. I won't do anything unless you tell me I can. I'm your soldier, and I really am here because I genuinely want to help you both."

"Why me though?" Dean presses. "How the hell do you know Sam and me?"

She gazes at both of them, her eyes draining of emotion. "Don't know," she says finally with a smirk. "Guess you're just too pretty to resist, pony boy."

"Dean," Sam says quietly, picking up on his brother's anger. "Can we talk outside for a minute?" He knows his brother is acting rash out of insecurity, he's as lost as Sam is on all this angel shit and Dean doesn't like feeling out of control.

The older Winchester huffs out a breath, but storms out of the room's door without a word. Sam watches him leave, before turning to Issy with an apologetic smile. "Sorry about Dean."

"It's okay," Issy says with a small grin. "I get it. Sorry I can't tell you much, there's just consequences to every word I tell you. I want you guys to trust me okay? I really just want what's best for you guys."

Sam is stunned by her sincerity. It's almost as if the girl genuinely cares for the both of them, but he can't fathom why. They hardly knew her since the week before. "Right." Sam stands and heads to the door. "I'm going to talk to my brother, for some reason I believe you."

Issy's grin widens, her eyes lighting up in happiness. "Thanks Sam."

Sam shrugs and pulls open the door. "Don't thank me yet. I still trapped you there."

She grows silent again, her happiness fading, but her eyes sparking with something else. Amusement perhaps? "Yeah well. Dean probably forced you to do this crap so I guess I can let this slide.

He frowns, but nods and steps outside. Once he's closed the door behind him, he searches his surroundings for Dean. He spots his brother leaning lazily against a vending machine a few feet away.

"I don't like her," Dean says simply with a firm set to his mouth. He hates her smug attitude, and that she acts like she's doing him a favour every single second. He never asked for some crazy winged whacko to follow him around, especially when there's two of them.

Sam leans against the wall next to his brother. He crosses his arms and tilts his head to look at the sky. "I like her. She's nice, genuine. You could tell that right? Besides, I figure you'd be enjoying having your own angel to boss around."

"Fuck no," Dean swears. "She gets on my nerves. What's she hiding Sammy?"

He shrugs. "Everything."

Dean groans.

Sam sighs and pats his brother on the arm. "Look, I don't like that she hides things either, but we're at the bottom here. She's got everything we want."

"We have her blade," Dean points out.

The younger Winchester frowns at his brother. "You really think that matters? You know it as well as I do, she gave you that blade. She planned it. She's got the upper hand even when she's trapped."

"Damnit Sammy," Dean spits. "How's that supposed to make me feel better?"

He shrugs and glances at their room door. "I don't know."

They grow silent, both lost in their thoughts. Sam worries for his brother, he worries for the angel they trapped, and he worries for himself. There's so much going on, so much they need to understand.

"What do we do?" Dean asks eventually.

Sam rubs his nose before pushing off the wall and heading to the room. Dean frowns, but follows after him, wondering what his younger brother has planned.

When they get into the room, they find Issy sitting on the ground licking at an ice cream cone. The wafer is almost empty, and Issy swiftly stuffs the rest of it into her mouth, gulping it down before licking her fingers clean. "Hey boys. Figure anything out?"

"We want you to do something for us," Sam says, sending a pointed look at Dean.

Issy quirks a brow. "What?"

"Bring us three demons," Sam says. "Oh, and some coffee."

She nods and stands. "The good stuff from that little stand in Orlando?"

"I don't know where that is," Dean shrugs. "But if it's good, hell yeah."

Sam moves forward to break the trap so she can leave, but Issy simply waves at him and disappears. "Son of a bitch," Dean mutters and glares at the offending painted trap.

"Wow," Sam mutters. "Guess the trap didn't work."

Dean rolls his eyes and opens his mouth to tell his brother to shut up, when Issy returns carrying a weird looking jug. "This here's holy oil," she tells them as she shoves it into Dean's stilled hands. "If you want to trap an angel, next time make a circle with this and set it on fire."

The brothers don't even get to say word before she's gone again. Dean glares at the jug in his hand, setting it on the floor with a grunt. "Freaking angels," he grumbles before letting himself fall back on the bed.

Sam stares at the empty space Issy disappeared from, a small smile growing on his face. She'd stayed, even though she could leave. She let Dean attack her, let them interrogate her. Maybe she really did want to help them.

Maybe.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading! Be sure to review, follow and fav if you liked!<p> 


	4. Chapter 3- 4x04&5

CHAPTER 3

It surprised Issy how difficult is was to locate Crowley. In reality, she honestly shouldn't have been so stunned, he was a demon- the King of the crossroads, obviously he wouldn't be hard to find.

None the less, she approached the estate gates, ignoring the call box in favour of greeting the two demons guarding the gates. "What's up guys? You mind letting me in? I need to talk to your boss."

She was also confused by the fact that Crowley had angel warding. The entire building felt like a massive block of lava, radiating boiling heat. There was no way she could teleport inside, the thing not only caused her intense discomfort, but it also seemed to zap her powers- kept her from teleporting when she was too close.

"This is a private property," the closest demon informed her. The other one, tall and surly, stepped closer to the gates. "If you don't leave now, we'll be forced to remove you."

Issy rolled her eyes. "Please. Tell Crowley if he doesn't let me in right now, I'll blow all his pathetic guard dogs to smithereens." In her time away from the Winchesters, she'd been working to track down demon operations. So far she'd taken down nearly four, each housing dozens of demons.

Castiel still did not allow her to fight alongside him, but that didn't mean she could end a few demon's lives in her own time. Taking on Crowley's guard would be tough, but it was a battle she had to fight.

"Disgusting," the closest demon spat as the other stepped back, pulling out a phone. "I'll rip your head off myself." Issy stepped back just in time for the demon to disappear and appear in front of her. He was far bigger than her, but she knew size did not matter.

The Winchesters still had her blade, but Issy could easily take down one demon with it out. The demon grinned, showing off yellowed teeth before raising his hand. Issy felt it, felt the malevolent force push against her. It knocked her breath away at first, but then she grinned when the demon's confidence melted away.

"You're the one with the seventies' haircut," Issy said as she raised her hand. Slowly she placed her palm over the demons face. She let her energy, Lena's Grace, flow through her and into the demon.

His eyes lit with a bright white light and she watched in satisfaction as his meat suit burned out, the demon inside vaporizing at her touch. Issy let his body drop to the floor, dusting her hands off absently.

As she raised her head with intent to deal with the other demon, the gates were open and the guard was nowhere to be seen. Issy frowned, but walked forward. Her heels clacked against the driveway as she walked forward.

The warding prevented her from sensing exactly how many demons were within the estate, but she knew there were five others roaming the grounds. If she moved quickly, she should be able to make it inside without any trouble.

Marble steps greeted her at the front door, and she climbed them quickly, only to be knocked back as a demon leapt on her. She grunted at the force, landing harshly on the steps. Luckily Lena's grace protected her, so she swiftly stood and blocked the demon's attack.

Its eyes flickered, and Issy let her Grace explode with a grin. Her entire body erupted in a blindingly bright light, immediately burning the demon's eyes out of their sockets. As she calmed her Grace, the demon bent forward, breathing harshly and pressing against his eyes.

Issy moved to end him, but she felt a force push against her yet again. With a heavy breath she whirled around, just in time to disappear and appear once more behind the attacking demon. It swore at her, but Issy simply reached out her hand.

Before the demon could react, her palm was upon its face and her Grace flowed inside of him, ending him like the last. Once she was satisfied no more demons would surprise attack her, she went to the one she'd wounded to finish the job.

Her hand was just pressing to the demons forehead, when the front doors slammed open. Issy grinned and finished off the demon before hurrying inside. The entryway was empty, lined with decadent couches and fancy paintings. She let her Grace flare, however uncomfortable the warding made her, and tried to locate Crowley.

There was an almost overwhelming power source upstairs, and so she calmed herself. The warding pressed on her Grace, diminishing her power as long as the symbols stood. Issy had just enough juice to appear inside Crowley's office.

The King of Crossroads was hardly startled by her appearance, and he took a sip of scotch, gesturing to the chair. "Sit. Let's have a chat before you kill me, make a deal perhaps? I'm sure someone like you could want something."

"I'd love to spend some time with you," Issy admits as she reaches into her coat pocket. "But I know you'd take the first chance you get to stab me in the back. So how about we keep this simple?"

Crowly quirks a brow. "Simple darling?" He smirks. "Simple is never fun."

She ignores the obvious innuendo, in favour of slapping down a notepad and pen on Crowley's desk. There are ten numbers written on the first page, in order with a blank space next to each.

"What's this?" Crowley asks, sounding genuinely intrigued.

Issy tucks her hands into her pockets. She'd always admired Crowley on the show, and she wanted him on her side more than anything. There was no definite way she could earn his trust, his loyalty, but she had a few ideas of where to start.

She glances to the door, trying to sense if anymore guard demons are nearby. Satisfied, Issy turns back to Crowley. "Write down ten names of demons you want dead."

"What?" The King asks.

He places down his glass as Issy rolls her eyes. "Or they can be werewolves, wendigos, vampires, djinns… you get the picture."

"Hold on," Crowley tilts his head. "Are you offering to be my secret angel assassin?"

Issy shrugs. "If you want to call me that."

The room grows silent, Crowley continues to watch Issy with very unnerving intensity. Maybe Issy had been mistaken, maybe Crowley would just kill her anyway. She shouldn't have come. She had Sam and Dean on her side- maybe- that was enough.

"Who are you?" Crowley asks, ending the silence.

She lets out a breath she didn't know she'd been holding. "Issy." The name has just left her lips when she disappears. The sound of fluttering wings fills the room and Crowley picks up his glass again.

He looks at the notepad for a long moment before glancing at the doors. "Uver!"

The doors burst open, a small thin demon scurrying in. "Yes Crowley?"

"Find out everything you can about an angel named Issy," Crowley demands before picking up the notepad, and the pen with his other hand.

X

Sam's breathing hard and fast as he rattles the door handle once more. He can't be stuck, he can't be out of choices. With a start he realises that there's someone else he can get to help, someone who can save Dean.

"Issy!" He yells loudly, hoping it will spur her to hurry. "Issy I need your help!"

He hears the flutter of wings and suddenly the cramped space of the closet is a little more cramped. "Sam? What's up?"

"I'm stuck in here and Dean's outside and-" Sam doesn't get another word out as Issy suddenly disappears. He groans and picks up the coat hanger once more, working at the lock. He's just about to get it when the closet opens.

Issy stands, looking somewhat regretful as she lets Sam out. The younger Winchester quickly hurries out of the closet, running passed Issy and kneeling next to his brother. He catches a glimpse of Jack's lifeless form, but ignores it in favour of tending to his brother.

"Sam," Issy's voice breaks him from his focus, and he turns to her. "Move over so I can heal pony boy's sorry ass."

He hesitates, but at Issy's persistence he shuffles over. She doesn't wait to drop down and place two fingers to Dean's forehead. Slowly Sam watches as her fingers begin to glow, the light illuminating Dean's face.

A moment later Dean bolts upright with a gasp of breath, he continues to take rapid breaths as Sam mouths a thanks to Issy. She shrugs and shuffles back before standing once more.

"Sammy?" Dean asks. Sam quickly turns from Issy to his brother, who is looking around with wild eyes. When his gaze lands on Jack he freezes. "What'd I miss?"

Issy clears her throat, and both brothers look to her. "I'll deal with the body. You two ought to get some rest." She then proceeds to lean forward, and is about to press her fingers to their foreheads when Dean raises his hand.

"No! No more zapping me around," he warns her.

To Sam's surprise Issy actually stops. With an annoyed grunt she turns from the two brothers and places her hand to Jack's pale forehead. Both the body and the angel are gone a moment later, and Dean turns to his brother with a furious look on his face.

"You called her?" He spits. Sam watches as his borther struggles to stand, ignoring Sam's offered hand of help. "Damnit Sammy! I thought we agreed not to trust her."

Sam shrugs. "I don't get it Dean. You were about to be eaten, I had to do something."

"But- Calling an angel?" Dean protests weakly and hobbles over to the door.

The younger Winchester frowns. "She's _your _angel Dean. Besides, we tested her, she passed. She has our trust, right?"

"Do you have a crush on the angel?" Dean's question startles Sam so much he almost trips over nothing. "Oh boy Sammy. You do don't you?"

Sam's eyes widen. "No! No way."

"As much as I'm flattered." Both boys whirl around to see Issy standing there, spattered with blood but wearing a smirk. "Sam isn't really my type pony boy."

At the sight of Issy, Dean grows even more furious. "Stop calling me that!"

"It's alright," Issy says sincerely at Sam's look of apology. "I get it. Dean doesn't like having to be saved, he doesn't like owing or thanking people. You don't get it though, I'm here to help, I don't' ask for anything in return, nor do I expect anything."

Sam glares pointedly at his brother As Issy brushes back some stray hairs. Dean grinds his teeth, his fists clenching painfully at his sides. "Damn right you aren't getting anything. Come on Sam."

Dean storms out of the room before Sam can stop him, and the younger brother turns to Issy with an embarrassed look on his face. "Sorry about him."

"Nothing to be sorry about," she waves him off. "I'm more than happy to help. Get some rest okay Sammy? Oh wait! Nearly forgot."

Sam watches with slight apprehension as Issy moves towards him. She presses two fingers to his forehead and Sam flinches at the touch. Barely a second later however, warmth flows through him and he can feel as the aching of his muscles eases and his headache fades.

"What was that?" He asks in a partial daze.

Issy lets her hand drop, and steps back, a tired look on her face. "I just healed you, you're okay right?"

"I'm- Yeah," Sam fumbles for coherency. "Yeah I feel fine- Great. Thanks."

She shrugs. "Glad I could help. Call me if you need me."

"Wait Issy!" Sam stops her before she can leave. He's always been a very perceptive person, it was easy to pick up on the signs. "Are- Are you okay?"

Issy pauses, her brows furrowing. "Yes. I'm fine, it's just draining to kill someone you know? But them's the gigs I guess."

"Right," Sam nods slowly. He thinks for a moment before sending Issy a bright smile. "Thanks for coming Issy, we owe you."

She rolls her eyes. "No, you never owe me anything." The side of her lip quirks upwards. "Toodles Sam." The next second the fluttering of wings fills the space again and Issy is gone. Sam huffs a laugh and turns to join his brother.

X

The bunker is as Issy remembers, although far bigger and grander in real life. The show really didn't do it justice, the space has been set up artistically, each detail thought through thoroughly. Issy wanders around the space, searching every nook and cranny. Once she finds the perfect room for her, a small space- she doesn't need a bed- to store her few things and set up a desk for research.

Issy wonders when she should tell the Winchesters about this place. They don't have a drastic need for the base of operations, and she worries if the massive knowledge base contained within the bunker would affect the timeline too deeply.

With a sigh she gets to work. When the Winchesters do finally find the bunker, Issy wants to make sure the place is clean and well stocked. She came to this place early, because she needed somewhere safe. Somewhere unknown.

It was clear to her Dean wasn't about to trust her anytime soon, and she knew Crowley had at least four demons hunting for her. The stupid crossroads demon thought he'd be able to dig things up on her, when Issy didn't even exist in this universe.

None the less, he did write down ten names for her, and so far she'd been able to locate and kill three of them. However, even with her headway Crowley still wasn't going to trust her as much as Dean was.

She was stuck. Issy didn't want to do anything unless someone from _this _universe told her too, but she also knew that with Lena's Grace and her future knowledge she could contribute great things to this world.

Her laptop switches on in front of her, and Issy quickly gets to work locating the next demon on Crowley's list. She had no experience with tracking people down, so her first few attempts at it were pretty pathetic and took longer than necessary.

Issy glared at her laptop, as though it had personally offended her by not immediately revealing the demon's whereabouts. She needed help, she needed someone good with computers.

Suddenly, an idea sparked in Issy's mind. She quickly looked up the name on her computer, then grabbed her purse and focused on the location. A small coffee shop in Chicago, Illinois.

She appeared at the entryway, the door 'pinging' as she pulled it open. It had amazed Issy the last few days, how people hardly noticed when she appeared from thin air. They were always so unaware of their surroundings, Issy really only had to be careful of security cameras.

Her eyes scan the busy shop, taking note of the crimson haired lady at the back corner. Issy breathes a sigh of relief and heads over, nodding at the barista in greeting as she passes. When the angel slides in next to her, Charlie startles and frowns at Issy. "Um. Hi?"

"You're Charlie Bradbury?" Issy questions. She pulls out her purse and begins rifling through it. "I was wondering if you could help me out with something."

Charlie pauses her typing, staring at the newcomer with carefully veiled confusion. "How the hell do you know who I am?"

"We met on Omegle," Issy lies. Before Charlie has a chance to think, Issy slaps down a bundle of hundred dollar bills. "Five thousand dollars," Issy tells her. "I want to know how to track people down, see, I have this crazy ex who stole a possession of mine. My mother's wedding ring, he took it no doubt trying to pawn it off for money."

She quirks a brow at Issy's words, but then cracks her knuckles and grins. "Keep it," Charlie says with a nod to the money. "Let's track down this S.O.B."

"Really?" Issy asks.

Charlie nods. "Yup. Got somewhere we can work? The stuff I'm going to teach you really isn't appropriate for a cafe you know? Highly illegal, etcetera."

"Oh." She hadn't even considered that. "No, not really. I just arrived in town today, haven't even booked a motel room yet."

The laptop shuts with a click as Charlie stands, finishing off her drink with one last gulp. "That's fine. We can work at my apartment, the internets a little slow but- Yeah."

"Thankyou." Issy follows the lady. With a cautionary glance, Issy slips the money into Charlie's pocket without her noticing. She didn't steal all that money for it to go to waste. Issy smirks at her success, tucking her hands back into her own pockets."Do you mind if I ride with you? I took a cab here."

X

"See this?" Charlie asks as she points at the screen. Issy peers closer, taking in the series of numbers with a frown. "That's an incident report. Your ex's name is all over it. Missouri, there's the address. Report's from yesterday too, you should be able to catch his trail."

Issy grins, turning to Charlie and giving her a high five. "Awesome. Seriously, thanks so much." She couldn't believe how helpful Charlie had been. Not only did she show Issy how to hack into police databases, but she also explained how to follow credit card trails and download security footage.

"Anything to help a fellow girl out," Charlie nods and begins packing her laptop away, the report printing off at her side. "Hey uh. Do you want my number? You know I'd love to hear how this works out."

She shrugs and rifles around in her pockets. Issy had picked up a cellphone on her third day in the Supernatural universe, so far she only had Sam's number in it. When she grasped the small device in her hand, her thoughts froze.

_Issy_. Dean's voice. Dean is praying for her. _I need your help- I've been drugged. _He's in trouble. Issy quickly focuses on his location, and much to Charlie's surprise, disappears right in front of her.

When Issy finally arrives at the bar, she stuffs the incident report she'd nabbed in her pocket before turning around. Her eyes take in the scene, Dean is on the floor unconscious, and a girl she recognizes as Lucy towers over him.

Once she figures out what's going on, Issy hurries towards the shifter. She places her hand on the creature's shoulder, turning her around in one quick tug. As soon as the monster is facing her, Issy lifts her free hand and places two fingers against its forehead.

Her energy flowed in lazily, the shifter dropping to the ground unconscious a moment later. Issy swiftly grabs the belt of her coat and ties the creatures wrists together. She hadn't forced anyone to unconsciousness before, and wasn't sure how long it would last, especially on a monster as powerful as a shifter.

Satisfied with her work, Issy hurried over to Dean. She crouches at his side, rolling him over carefully so that he lay on his back. "Dean?" Issy shakes him, trying to wake him. When he doesn't respond, she takes a calming breath before resting her palm over Dean's forehead.

She lets her Grace spark, the energy beginning to hum under her skin before she directs it into Dean with a hard thrust. Lena's Grace bursts into his body, overwhelming the effects of the drug and the minor bruising he'd sustained.

Issy pulls her hand back, the light dying with a quiet sizzle. She nods at her handiwork, before moving over to the other victim. The angel frowns for a moment in thought, trying to recall the bartenders name. When she draws a blank, Issy shrugs and heals the girl anyway.

Her energy pulses within the woman, and Issy lets it stay for a moment longer. There's no way she wants the girl waking up in the middle of her work, no doubt questions would be asked and Issy had a demon to track down.

There wasn't time to waste answering pointless questions. Issy stood and dusted off her hands. It was draining to heal others, Issy never got tired anymore, but it was as though a heavy weight was settled in her chest- she couldn't shake it off.

"Issy?" A raspy voice asked behind her, and Issy turned to see a shaken Dean. He glances at her, taking in her concerned gaze before looking to the unconscious shifter. His brows furrow and he turns back to Issy, a somewhat apprehensive expression growing on his face. "Did you kill it?"

She frowns, but then her mouth forms a silent 'o' in understanding. "No. No I hardly touched her. I thought it best I let you decide what to do with the shifter."

"Oh," Dean rubs his cheek absently. He was kind of addled by Issy once more, yet again she'd come to his rescue. When he'd realized that he wasn't in a good condition- drugged and defenceless- his first thought had been to call for Sam, and then for Issy. That realization scared him, but deep down he _was _thankful she'd come.

Issy purses her lips as she nudges the shifter with her foot. "Where's Sam?"

Dean freezes, shifting awkwardly as he lowers his head slightly in shame. "Left him to check out a possible lead."

"Left him, why?" Issy asked. At Dean's expression she scoffs and glances at the unconscious blonde bartender. She lets out a long sigh before turning back to Dean. "Well whatever- Glad to see you're okay."

The hunter tucks his hand into his pocket. "Yeah well, the shapeshifter caught me by surprise. Who would've thought it was this lady?"

"Dean," Issy shakes her head, an exasperated tone leaking into her voice. "I'm not trying to offend your skills, or wound your ego. If you don't mind, I've got some things to get back to- Know what you want to do with the shifter?"

His eyes widen slightly at her words, but then he shakes his head and waves her off. "I'll take care of it. Mind go checking on Sammy for me?"

At his request, Issy grows fond once again of her favorite hunter. Always looking out for his brother. "Of course Dean," Issy agrees easily. "Thank you for praying for me."

Dean frowns, about to open his mouth to ask 'what the hell?' when Issy disappears. He huffs and turns to the shifter. "Angels, right? Knock you unconscious, throw their damn mojo around and then leave you with weirdo hippie crap like that."

Of course, the shifter doesn't respond, but Dean doesn't doubt he creature is as annoyed at the angel as he is.

X

Issy appears in the rundown motel with a bright smile, quickly walking up to a relaxing Sam and placing two fingers at his forehead. A moment later Issy plopped herself down on the bed next to him. "Hey Sam. Where's Pony boy?"

"Did you just heal me?" Sam rubs at his forehead, easily remembering the warming feeling of being healed. Issy seems different today than the last time he'd seen her outside the theatre. More optimistic? It was hard to tell with her. "And Dean's at a bar."

She pulls out a bottle of water from her pocket and presses it into Sam's stunned palm. "Drink. When is he getting back?"

"Uh," Sam unscrews the lid of the water bottle, not really sure why Issy was trying to get him to drink. He takes one long gulp- after a cautionary sniff- before turning back to her. "I don't really know. Not for a few hours at least."

Issy's grin widens. "Great!" She chirps and places her hand on his shoulder.

With a start Sam feels the ground drop from under him, before it returns with force and he finds himself standing in a study of sorts. There are shelves leaning against every wall, filled with books and- "Are those all movies?" Sam asks incredulously.

"Yeah," Issy nods and skips to the desk, picking up four DVD cases with a flourish. "You mind telling me if Dean's seen any of these before?"

Sam's frown deepens, but he looks over the cases in her hand. "That one," he says, pointing at '_Boogeyman_'. "The rest are good choices though, especially '_Planet of the Apes_'."

"Thanks," Issy says with a nod. She places the DVD's back on her desk then proceeds to walk over to the fridge in the corner of the room. Sam frowns when she opens it, revealing stacks and stacks of water bottles.

He moves closer, sipping at his own bottle as he does. "What's with the movies? And the water?"

"Just want you guys to stay hydrated," Issy picks out another water bottle and lowers herself down onto the leather couch at the back of the room. "The movies are for Dean, of course."

Sam rolls his eyes and joins her, sliding in next to her and eyeing the posters hanging around the room. "I get that. Just- Nevermind. Where are we right now?"

"My home," Issy says with a fond smile. She gazes around the room, taking in the collection of books she'd amassed, the "I've been working on it for a few days now. What do you think of it?"

He runs his finger over the leather, tracing random patterns. "It's nice. But there's no bed?"

"I don't sleep anymore." Sam drains the last of the water bottle, and Issy hands him another. "Which kind of sucks. I really like mattress shopping."

Issy gets up suddenly, pacing over to her desk and pulling open a drawer. She rummages through it, her hair hanging low and blocking her face from Sam's view. "So, Dean."

Sam frowns. "What about him?"

"Give him this for me?" Issy finally finds what she wanted and closes the drawer, turning back to Sam and extending a card to him.

He frowns as he takes it, reading it over. "Busty Asian Beauties membership?"

"Yeah," Issy says with a wide grin. "Toodles Sammy."

Sam stands with a stunned expression on his face as Issy places her palm on his shoulder. He feels himself vanishing again, and when he arrives back at the motel, Dean is staring at him with wide eyes from the doorway.

"Sammy?" He asks.

The younger Winchester blinks a few times to orientate himself, then walks towards Dean. He offers the card without a word, and Dean takes it with a frown.

Dean looks down at the card, and his wide eyes grow even wider. "Is this…?"

"Yup," Sam says and collapses on the bed, chucking his second empty bottle into the nearby trashcan. "Issy gave it to me. Said to give it to you."

He lowers himself down onto his own bed, and flips the card. "Well damn," he swears, and then sighs, collapsing backwards onto the bed.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading! Be sure to follow, fav and review if you enjoyed!<p> 


	5. Chapter 4- 4x06

CHAPTER 4

Crowley stares at the demon, his eyes furious. "You're telling me there's nothing on the angel? Not even a gas receipt?"

"N-No sir," the demon stutters. "I mean- Yes…?"

The King of Crossroads sighs and raises his hand. He snaps his fingers and the demon disappeared in a burst of flames. Crowley wondered exactly how competent his staff were, if they couldn't anything out about one stupid girl.

Suddenly, the fluttering of wings fills the room and Crowley swivels in his chair, picking up his glass of scotch as he does. "Speak of the angel."

"I'm flattered," Issy greets him with a smile and lowers herself into one of Crowley's armchairs. "You've been looking for me, when all you had to do to find me, was yell my name-" Issy quirks a brow. "-Unless you're above praying."

Crowley rolls his eyes. "Please darling, I've got more important things to do with my time."

"Right well, so do I." Issy reaches into her pocket, pulling out a crumpled and torn sheaf of paper. She slaps it down on the table with a weary sigh. "I just finished with the last name on the list. Bitch to find, but easy to kill."

She smirks at the memory. The demon had been a coward, a scrawny thing trying to make his way up the corporate ladder through murder and blackmail.

He peers at the angel, toying with the glass in his hands. "So what? Do you want some kind of a reward or something? Scotch?"

"I want your trust," she tells him with a hard look. "I want to help you. If you ever need someone to get you out of a jam, I want to be that person."

Crowley quirks a brow. "You want to be my guardian angel?" He scoffs. "Since when were angels helping out demons? Last I checked you were slaughtering thousands of us."

"And I am," Issy nods. "But you're an investment. An up and coming business I want to get some shares in. You're a businessman yourself, I'm sure you understand."

She pulls out her notepad, placing it on the table. This time there are five slots for names. Crowley picks it up, eyeing her warily. "What's up with only five slots? Budget cuts?"

"No." She pulls out a pen and proceeds to offer it to the demon. "The first list had a bonus five on it, for opening up a new account."

Crowley huffs a laugh and scratches his chin. "I like you Issy. If only all my minions were so eager to please. Any chance you want to join me in my bedroom?"

"I really don't, rather die." Issy grins and stands, tapping the notepad as she does. "I'll be back for the names-"

Before she can continue, Crowley interrupts her."-When I pray for you. I know the drill darling."

Issy smacks her lips. "Great! Toodles."

The angel disappears with the sound of fluttering wings, and Crowley tips his glass to the empty space. "Toodles to you sweetheart." He chuckles and takes a sip. "Toodles to you."

X

"What's up pony boy?" Issy asks as she appears in the dingy hotel room. She'd grown bored of tracking down Crowley's hits and praying for Castiel. The first idea that had come to mind was to check on her favorite brothers.

Almost immediately Dean whirls around from the smashed remains of a clock on the floor. He barely even hears her greeting before he lets out a loud, long and _extremely _feminine scream. "Oh my God- Issy! What the hell! You don't just… sneak up on people."

"Wow," Issy says knowingly. Her eyes light with amusement as Deans bends over and takes deep breaths. "So you've got ghost sickness huh?"

Dean's head snaps up, his eyes wide with suspicion. "How did you know that?"

Issy has to resist the urge to laugh at his paranoia. "Relax Dean." She glances around the room before clicking her tongue. "This won't do."

"Wait!" Dean exclaims as Issy places her hand on his shoulder. He doesn't even get a chance to scream before he's falling back and landing with a heavy thud on a leather couch.

She watches as he glances around rapidly, his eyes flickering over every space of her room. "Where the hell- Issy! Where the ever loving fuck did you take me you son of a bitch!"

"Well shit," Issy swears. She sighs as she pulls out a water bottle, handing it to Dean rather than throwing it to him. Who knows what'd happen if she threw something at him? "You're worse than I thought."

Dean eyes the bottle suspiciously. His eyes are wide and filled with panic. Issy finds herself feeling overly sympathetic for him, and all her earlier amusement fades away. "Yeah well," Dean clears his throat and opens the bottle. His skin remains pale, but he masters his expression back into it's usual stoic mask. "I do have a ghost hunting for my ass."

"I don't blame him," Issy says with a teasing burst of laughter.

The hunter simply begins gulping down the water and Issy rubs her hands together awkwardly. She knows to be extremely careful right now. Although she knows he won't admit it, Dean's in a very _vulnerable_ position right now. She doesn't want to… take advantage of that. Issy doesn't want to make him any more scared than he already is, even though it's incredibly amusing to watch him scream like a girl.

Her television blurs to life as Issy slides the DVD into the machine. She grabs up the remote and lets herself fall into the couch next to Dean. He flinches slightly at her, but other than that continues taking slight sips of the water.

"So this ghost," Issy starts as she fiddles with the remote. Finally the title screen of _Shaun of the dead _shows up on the screen and Issy hits 'play'. Dean glances to her, but his attention continues to flit around the room. "You know who it is yet?"

Dean plays nervously with the cap of his drink. "No- Which really _isn't _a good thing, considering I might die. I probably will die. Oh god I'm going to _die_." He drops the bottle with a thud as he moves to stand up.

"Here," Issy interrupts the Winchester before he can begin panicking. She reaches forward, snatching Dean's arms and rolling up the sleeves to reveal bright red streaks of scratches. She resists the urge to start freaking out herself at the sight. The last thing Issy wants is to see her favorite character hurt.

He tugs lamely against her grip, but Issy makes sure he doesn't look away. "If you want Dean, I can heal you. It'll give you some more time- Maybe calm you down a bit?"

"No way," Dean tugs against her hold again. "I don't want you working you're creepy ass angel mojo on me! I've seen what you did to those demons and I don't want to be next."

Issy ignores his words. She rubs her thumb absently over his skin, perhaps enjoying the moment a bit too much. Her eyes flick from his scratches, back to his alluring green eyes. "Don't you trust me, pony boy?"

"No. No I definitely don't trust you." Dean's eyes focus on her hands and he tugs again. This time Issy lets him pull back with a resigned sigh. "Shaun of the dead? We're watching a movie?"

Despite the sting of Dean's admission, Issy smiles and hums in acknowledgement. "Yeah. Thought it would be a good way to distract you-" She turns the volume up and sets the remote on the couch's armrest. "-You want popcorn?"

When he doesn't answer, Issy purses her lips in thought. Her eyes scan over Dean's tense form as she considers the situation. Eventually she allows herself to relax, maybe Dean was dying, but he was a big boy. He could handle it.

She didn't need to baby him.

Soon both the angel and the hunter are lost in the movie, every now and then Dean cracks a smile at one of the onscreen jokes. Not once has Dean returned to scratching his arm, and Issy gives herself a mental pat on the back.

As the movie progresses, Dean skirts closer to Issy at a particularly gory scene. He doesn't look to be on a verge of the panic attack, but Issy is still wary as he reaches his hand out and grabs hers.

The sudden contact stuns Issy, and she freezes. Her eyes flit over his face, but from what she could tell he didn't even realize what he was doing. Issy thought for a few moments, before turning back to the screen.

_He _was holding _her _hand, she hadn't forced him to do it, and her palm was relaxed enough that he could easily slide his hand out whenever he wanted. Issy assured herself she wasn't taking advantage of his frightened state and allowed herself to be engrossed int he movie once more.

They were both enjoying the movie so much, that when a loud ringing suddenly sounded, Dean leapt out of the couch nearly tripping over the carpeted floor. Issy stifles her laugh and promptly presses 'pause' on the remote.

Dean calms his panicked breathing to pat down his pockets. When his hand finally lands on his cellphone he pulls it out and answers the call with a careful, "Sammy?"

Issy tries her best to ignore his conversation as she switches off the television and throws away Dean's empty bottle. She can't help but be a little disappointed, they'd nearly finished the movie.

"Hey, uh. Issy." Issy turns at the sound of Dean's voice. She has to admit, he looks a lot less pale than before. Maybe he hadn't allowed her to heal him, but getting him to watch the movie was a good choice. "Sam's back and I need to help him on the case, my ass on the line and all."

She nods, a small smile growing on her face. "Sure no problem." Dean barely flinches when she grabs onto his shoulder this time, and before he knows it they're both back in the motel room. Sam sends a small wave Issy's wave.

"Hey Issy," he greets as Dean stumbles over to the couch. "You saving my brother's ass?"

The older Winchester scoffs, but twists open a beer and takes a long swig. Issy watches him for a moment, before turning back to Sam. "Nah. Just keeping pony boy company. So… This ghost?"

"I haven't been able to find much yet. But... Jessie O'Brien's body was cremated, so I'm pretty sure she is not our ghost."

"Well, if you want I can find him. I can take him out too."

Issy addresses her question to Dean. The younger Winchester doesn't miss that fact. Sam slowly begins to realize that Issy truly is sticking to her promise of loyalty. "No way in _hell_."

"What?"

"I said, no way in _hell_." Dean glares at Issy. "Me and Sammy have got this. I'm looking forward to ganking that bastard's ass."

She turns to Sam, a pointed look in Issy's eyes. "No way… I'm staying out of this."

"Dean- _Please_." Issy thinks quickly, scrambling for another solution. "Let me help."

"Help? No thank you."

"Actually." Both Issy and Dean turn to stare at Sam curiously. "Maybe it'd be a good idea if she helped us out Dean. She is an angel, and we can always use the backup."

The older Winchester huffs, but doesn't say anything more. Issy beams, counting that as a victory. "So, where do we start? Do we go and interrogate a suspect? Dig up a grave? Burn some _bones_?"

"Nope… We don't actually have any idea what our next move is."

"Now wait just a minute Sammy-" Dean starts, but cuts off a moment later as he coughs. He coughs again, and then again. Sam and Issy share a look before Sam starts forward, concern evident on his face. "You okay? Hey!"

"Dean?" Issy asks. She rushes forward as well, and they both watch as Dean begins to choke. The older Winchester waves them aside and then rushes forward, gagging and coughing into the sink.

"Dean." Sam presses, his voice edging with panic. Issy moves closer, pressing a soothing hand to Dean's back. He lets out one last cough, and then spits into the sink, taking deep, desperate breaths.

The sink turns on with a sputter as Issy sneaks her hand further up Dean's back. Maybe she would agree to not healing some scratches, but she draws the line at a _bleeding throat_.

As he shuts the sink off, Dean shows the woodchip to his brother. "We've been completely ignoring the biggest clue we have, you."

"I don't want to be a clue." He says miserably.

"The abrasions, this, the disease, it's trying to tell us something."

"Tell us what, wood chips?"

Sam grins. "Exactly."

Issy chooses that exact moment to let her grace flow. It ebbs through her open palm into Dean's back and grows. The glow is visible, and Dean instantly sags in relief. Sam quirks a brow at Issy, but she ignores him in favor of closing her eyes.

"You're in worse shape than I thought," Issy comments sadly.

Dean lets out a long, slow breath. He presses back into her palm, enjoying the healing warmth pulsing through him. "Shut up."

"How bad?" Sam asks, instantly catching on.

"Pretty bad." Issy says, at the same time Dean says, "Sammy, shut up."

Dean huffs as Sam tucks his hands into his pockets. He can't help but feel a little uncomfortable with how… _close_ the two are. His brother is even _leaning into _Issy's touch. Sam can't blame him though, he'd felt her healing powers before, and he had to admit, it was certainly something else.

Gradually Issy's hand retracts, drawing her light away with it. Dean seems almost disappointed when she pulls back, but Sam can't help but notice the color that had returned to his cheeks. "Damnit Issy. I told you I didn't want your angel mojo bullshit."

"Too bad," Issy waves him off. "Besides. you liked it."

"No." Dean glares at both their amused expressions. "Seriously. I- shut up."

Issy smacks her lips. "So, we going to gank this ghost?"

"Yeah." Sam grabs the Impala's keys, and chucks them to Dean. "You riding with us?"

Dean looks at his brother pointedly, but Sam ignores him, awaiting Issy's answer. She doesn't miss the brother's exchange, but she isn't about to pass up her first chance of riding in the Impala. "For sure. My wings could use a rest."

"Great." Sam ignores his brother's groan. He strides forward and pulls open the motel door, gesturing for Issy to go first. She smiles at him, and nods on her way out.

The older Winchester quirks a brow at his brother, but Sam simply shrugs and follows after the angel. "Hey Issy. Have you heard anything from Castiel?"

"Cas?" Issy repeats. "No. He's been leaving me alone, but I think he's gonna pop up anytime soon. He's got a thing for pony boy, you know?"

"I was just wondering, because from what Dean told me he was a jerk."

Issy lets out a loud snort. "And you're thinking, are all angels jerks?"

"Kind of," Sam shrugs. "I don't know. I'm just trying to get my head around everything."

"I'll tell you what." Issy pulls open the door to the back seat, not even bothering to try for shotgun. Sam and Dean share a glance, but climb in after her. "Cas? Yeah he's kind of a dick, but compared to the other angels? Look, he's the least of your worries. I'm actually making it my mission to become his BFF."

"Why would you want to be friends with an angel?" Dean asks from the front seat. "All the ones I've met have been royal dicks, including Castiel."

"What, so you've met two angels and you think you're an expert?" Issy huffs. "Give him a chance. You'll see. Hey! How about we all hang out at my place some time?"

Sam's about to open his mouth to agree, when Dean slams on the brakes a little too harshly. "There's no way in hell we're having any… tea parties with your weirdo angel friend."

The lights switch to green and Dean starts the car up again. Issy smacks her lips. "If not a tea party, how about call him here, we can all share a ghost ganking bonding experience, yeah?" Dean huffs. "Just drop it Issy."

"Fine," she pouts petulantly and crosses her arms. Sam glances at her through the rearview mirror. "Issy, how do you have wings if you're human?"

"Yeah Iz," Dean chimes in from up front. "You seem pretty non-human to me."

"I'm really not sure." Issy shifts uncomfortably. She had been trying not to think about it. "Lena must have done something when I tossed her out."

Dean quirks a brow. "And where is the bitch who wants to kill my brother?"

"Not sure." The car pulls off the highway, its tires crunching against gravel. "Cas can't even find her. Do you think I could have… killed her?"

Neither brother answers, and Issy gnaws her bottom lip. When the Impala comes to a stop, she doesn't bother opening the door, in favor of simply teleporting outside. She waits patiently for the brothers and surveys the lumber mill with hard eyes.

"There's a ghost in there alright," Issy announces as they move past her to the trunk. "A nasty one at that. Want me to go take care of it?"

"Can you?" Sam asks eagerly. "That'd save us a lot of trouble."

Dean sends hateful gazes to the both of them. "No way. We're doing this without any crazy angel mojo." He moves to grab a shotgun, but his hand freezes before it reaches the metal. "What's wrong pony boy? Scared of firearms now?" Issy teased.

"And sorry Sam," Issy turns to the younger Winchester. "Dean's my boss, as much as I want to help you out." Issy had decided long ago that she'd follow Dean's orders to a 'T'. She wasn't about to mess that up now, no matter how much she wanted to gank the ghost.

Although she knew the problem would be resolved in the end, Issy couldn't help but be a bit disappointed that Dean wouldn't allow her to clean this mess up early.

"Let's do this. It is a little spooky, isn't it?"

Issy eyes the whisky in his hand with disgust, but smiles at Dean's words. "Nah. Don't worry, I'll save your ass pony boy. If there's any creepy chainsaws just hide behind me."

She can't help but grin at how Dean's body relaxes. He actually considered her offer. Sam offers the pistol to Dean, but he flinches away from it. "Oh, I'm not carrying that. It could go off. I'll man the flashlight."

"My hero," Issy teases. Sam shrugs and turns to the mill. "You do that, Dean."

They start walking inside, Sam taking front with Issy hanging back for Dean. True to his word, Dean mans the flashlight. "This place looks like it's falling apart. What if it collapses on us?"

"I'll fly you out of there," Issy reassures him. "But what if the ghost traps you inside?"

"Angel trumps ghost."

"Then what if you get knocked out or something? We're going to die. This is a bad idea."

Issy looks to Sam for help, but he's promptly ignoring his brother. She pokes her tongue out at his back before turning back to Dean. "Just calm down Dean," she tells him and slides her hand into his.

He flinches at her touch, but shuts up. Issy smirks, pleased with herself as Sam pulls out the EMF reader. He waves it around as they step inside the mill, but it continues to beep wildly. "EMF's not gonna work with me around, is it?"

"You don't say," Sam comments dryly. He places the reader away and continues forward. "Come on."

Issy glances at Dean, letting go of his hand with a reassuring nod. "Let's go pony boy."

"Wait…" Sam stops, crouching down and picking something up on the floor. Dean startles at Issy's side, grabbing onto her elbow before she can calm him down. "'To Frank. Love, Jessie." Frank O'Brien's ring.'"

"What the hell was Frank doing here?" Dean wonders.

"No idea," Sam says and then continues forward.

Dean is frozen for a moment, and Issy clears her throat. He glances at his grip on her arm, and then with an embarrassed chuckle, he lets go and hurries after his brother.

Issy isn't sure whether she wants to watch what's about to happen. With a backwards glance she follows the brothers hesitantly. Sam is already approaching the locker, and Issy sidles up next to Dean.

As Sam tugs the locker open, a cat hisses and jumps out. Dean screams and dives to the side, knocking Issy to the ground and crouching over her protectively. Issy's eyes are wide as Dean glances up from their position. "That was scary," he admits breathlessly.

Sam turns from his brother to Issy, concern shining in his eyes. "You alright Issy?"

"Yeah." Dean stands up, dusting himself off before glancing at Issy. He slowly extends his hand, and she grins as she takes it. "Thanks pony boy."

"Sorry, for knocking you down."

By the time they're both standing again, Sam's already walking off. "Wait!" Dean calls.

"Luther Garland." Sam reads aloud.

"Hey, this is uh...this is Frank's wife."

Issy glances at the photos Dean is looking through, she has to admit Luther had some pretty good drawing skills. "Plot thickens."

"Yeah, but into what?"

He reaches down, picking up the drawing. The corner sticks under a book, and rips off as he pulls it. Issy turns to see the machines starting up. Dean slowly steps backwards, just in front of Issy.

They both see the ghost at the same time. Issy doesn't need Dean's panicked look to grab onto his shoulder and fly them out of the mill. She takes them to the car, and Dean heaves a sigh of relief when he realizes they're safe.

Immediately he reaches for the whiskey in his coat pocket. Issy clicks her tongue however, and smacks the bottle out of his hand. "Enough of that. Let me go take care of the ghost."

"You already asked me that," Dean reminds her. Issy glares and tries again, "Dean."

"Why do you want my go?" Dean asks instead. "Why do you want me to tell you what to do?"

"Because you're… you're the best speaker for humanity we have right now."

The older Winchester doesn't know how to respond to that, so instead he drops to the ground and rests his elbow on his knee. "If you think… If you think that you should gank the ghost, go ahead."

"You don't want me to," Issy disagrees as she lowers herself down next to him.

They both watch the machines as they work. Issy wonders again if she's made the right choice. Maybe she should interfere with the timeline, even if Dean doesn't want her too.

Sam jogs out from the mill, and both wait for him as he approaches. He stops just before the car, glancing down at them. "Guess we've got the right place."

"What are we going to do now?" Issy asks.

The two brothers share a look before, Dean stands. He eyes the mill with distaste. "You're going to go in there and gank that son of a bitch before he kills anyone else."

"Wait," Issy says as she stands. "You're saying yes?"

"Well as you so want me to phrase it," Dean turns to her. "I am… _ordering _you to gank that ghost. I don't want that son of a bitch killing anyone else before we can get to him."

"Dean," Issy draws the name out, a relieved gleam entering her eyes. Her gaze flickers to Sam, before she turns back to Dean and nods. "I'll do it."

The sound of fluttering wings fills the space, and Issy disappears, still sporting a proud smile.

X

Dean and Sam walk to their Impala from Peaceful Pines, both relieved to be done with the case. "It sucks about Sheriff Britton right? Guess I should have given Issy the go ahead a little sooner." Dean starts the ignition and pulls out of the parking lot.

"Even though we didn't save him, I'm glad you gave Issy the go ahead." Sam comforted his brother. "Yeah well. It's scary isn't it? Already she's killed demons and ghosts, what's stopping her from killing us?" Dean muses.

"I don't know," Sam admits. "But we just have to trust her."

"Maybe you do," Dean huffs. "But I don't."

From the back seat, Issy looks down in disappointment. Issy kept herself hidden from their sight, invisible. She had hoped that Dean might have trusted her by now, but she guessed that it would take a lot more effort on her part.

With a grin she reminded herself that she didn't need to be sad. She was in the Supernatural universe after all, helping out her favorite brothers.

She unfurled her wings, with one last glance to the boys, before focusing on the bunker and returning home.

"Did you hear that?" Sam asked Dean. The older Winchester shrugged. "No, what?"

Sam frowned. "Wings."

* * *

><p><strong>A HUGE <strong>thankyou to:

CarryOnMyCobaltAngel  
>Pink-Haired-Devil<br>Sammie669  
>Smileyface98<br>The 15th Noah  
>TheOneandOnlyGodessofAwesome<br>Time-Lady-tribute-of-Hogwarts  
>casleepy<br>eve995

TheOneandOnlyGodessofAwesome: Thank you! I'm so glad you find this story interesting. I hope you continue to enjoy it, thank you so much for the review! Have a cookie (::)!

Sammie669 : Here's another chapter, yay! So glad you're enjoying it so far. Thank you tons for your review, you're awesome! Have a cookie! (::)

_I hope you enjoyed this chapter. You may notice it's a little bit differently written from my others, please tell me what you think. I put a lot of effort into this chap, so I hope you enjoyed :) _We'll go back to the normal skippy-ish format next chapter, so I hope you enjoyed Issy joining the boys on a hunt!


	6. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

Dean is finishing up a case near Bellingham when Issy finally catches up with Charlie again. The young woman is startled when Issy appears behind her suddenly. she jumps from her chair, backing away with a frightened expression. "Woah. What the hell?"

"Sorry Charlie," Issy quickly apologises. She frowns. "You just- How did you get in here?"

"The door… Yeah well. I need your help again. I tracked down my ex, got my shit back. But now his friends are giving me some trouble. I was hoping I could hack into the police records, put out an APB on him."

"Wait, what?" charlie shakes her head, raising her hands in exasperation. "Look I'm sorry- thanks for the cash last time, but this is getting _weird_."

Issy nods slowly. "Yeah you're right. Sorry."

Charlie blinks, and then walks swiftly to the door. With a frown she twists the deadbolt, and pulls the door open. Issy holds a sticky note out to Charlie as she leaves, and the hacker takes it carefully. "My number. If you ever need anything, you know?"

She looks down at the series of numbers, and then Charlie decides that maybe she _should _help out with Issy's problem. When she looks up however, the girl is gone. With a frown she looks into the hallway, but that too is empty.

"Weird," Charlie mumbles to herself. This time she double cheks the door is locked, before returning to her laptop.

X

Issy is working on hunting down one of Crowley's demons when Dean prays for her. it's a simple, _hey Issy? Yeah I have a demon on my hands that I want gone_.

She's there in a moment, appearing outside of a boring old bar. Dean leans against a wall in the shadows, but ever since Issy had gotten Lena's grace, she'd been able to see in the dark. "Dean?"

"Oh wow. You came," Dean sounds surprised. Issy rolls her eyes. "Obviously, you did call for me. So what's up pony boy?"

"A demon," Dean tells her. "Her name's Ruby."

"Holy shit." Issy swears. "You want me to… kill _Ruby_?"

Dean frowns. "You know her?"

"That's not the point." Issy brushes away his question and continues, "Dean are you sure you want me to kill her?"

The older Winchester opens his mouth to answer, when Issy suddenly disappears. She feels herself being pulled, tugged away from Dean. Issy panics, fighting the force, but it's too late.

"Issy." A deep low voice greets her and Issy turns to see Castiel seated on a park bench. "Where are we?" She asks, the sounds of laughing kids finally making the way to her ears.

"A playground in Boardman," Castiel tells her. Issy huffs and sits down next to him. With an impulsive burst of selfishness, she sits so close to him that their legs touch. Castiel doesn't seem to notice.

"Why did you bring me here?"

Castiel finally turns from the kids, meeting her eyes with his cerulean blue. "I've decided it was time to finally give you a mission, a direction to travel in. Word of Lena is nonexistent, and only I know of your situation. Therefore I've had to find something for you through other resources."

"Wait so, why the sudden change of heart?" Issy asks. "Last time we spoke you didn't want me anywhere near you."

She couldn't help but find the whole thing suspicious. "This is a very important order Issy. There's a group of demons, trying to break five seals at once. So far none of my garrison has made it through their defences."

"And you think I can?" Issy guesses. "Look Cas. I've been trying hard to get stronger, to learn how to fight- But I'm no Dean Winchester."

"I am aware," Castiel agrees easily. Issy puckers her lips, offended. "This challenge however, you'll have to face on your own. I wish you the best of luck."

"What do you need me to do?" Even if this is a trap, Issy will take any chance offered to gain Cas's trust. "There is a warehouse, down on Glenwood avenue. It's where the demons are hidden. End them all, and do not let any of them escape."

Without another word Castiel disappears. Issy huffs and stands, letting her wings unfurl as she does. She takes a moment to admire them, even if they aren't _her _wings, she still loves them. They're long and fluffy, a bright white spotted with tan and black patches.

She takes one last look at the park before focussing on the location Castiel told her. It doesn't take her long to appear at the end of the street. She walks forward swiftly, letting her senses feel for any demons.

The thing that finally makes her pause isn't a demon, but a symbol carved into the driveway of one of the many buildings. It's Enochian, whatever it is. Issy slowly looks up to the large warehouse in front of her, it's red painted walls shine in the sunlight.

There's more symbols, written over every expanse of wall. Issy scoffs. No wonder she can't sense anything. "Well okay then," she says and heads towards the daunting building.

It sucks going in blind, but what else can she do?

Issy lets her angel blade slide out as she pushes open one of the side doors. Almost immediately she feels something drag her forward. The door slams shut behind her and her eyes swiftly take in what's in front of her.

"Well, I was sure this would be harder." Zachariah laughed loudly. He waved his hand and Issy went flying, slamming into the opposite wall. "When Castiel told me about a... woman posing as an angel, I had to check it out for myself."

"Hiya," Issy says with a laugh. Her chest is tight, but she manages to gasp out a snicker. "You got me good. Sent your lap dog to trick me huh?"

Castiel suddenly appears by Zachariah's side, his face stoic and closed off. "Zachariah. It is not necessary to hurt the girl."

"She's a liability Castiel," he twists his hand and something inside Issy _shreds_. She lets out a gasp, feels as her legs go numb. "Lock her up until we locate Lena."

Issy bites her lip to keep from screaming out in pain. Castiel watches her closely. "I am indeed sorry for this Issy." She scoffs, "Cas don't bullshit me. Please."

"Why are you doing this Cas?" Issy asks. Zachariah moves forward, holding a gleaming set of shackles. Many symbols are carved on the metal, and Issy doubts she'll ever be free again. "I've done nothing but kill demons since I got here. Nothing but help _your _cause."

Castiel doesn't answer her, simply turns away as Zachariah locks the heavy metal around her wrists. Immediately she feels her body cool. She can't feel the warmth of the Grace anymore, can't hear any of the angel's whispers, or sense Dean's ever faint presence.

"What now?" She asks. Her voice is barely louder than a whisper, she can't find her strength anymore, and the ache in her body that Zachariah was causing is a overwhelming _burn _now.

"You remain locked in this warehouse." Zachariah tells her with a grin, before turning back to Cas. "You can go now Castiel."

Iss is surprised when the Angel of Thursday hesitates. His head finally rises and he meets her gaze. A silent conversation passes between the two. Issy realizes that Castiel is saying goodbye, and she doesn't miss the spark of regret in his eyes.

"It's okay Cas," she tells him. Issy understands what a difficult time it is for him now. She can't find it in herself to hold a grudge. "Keep an eye on the boys for me."

Castiel doesn't react to her words, simply unfolds his wings and disappears.

Issy looks away from where Castiel had stood with great reluctance. Her eyes meet the hungry gaze of Zachariah, and she flinches away on instinct. "There are guards stationed outside the building. If you try to escape, I'll come and deal with you personally."

"Looking forward to it Zachy," Issy spits. Zachariah smirks and waves his hand. She falls to the ground in a heap, her legs useless below her. "Have fun in your last moments Issy," Zachariah tells her, before disappearing as well.

She waits a few more seconds, before smirking and maneuvering herself. With a quick tug she rips the wire from her bra and grins at her victory. Maybe Dean hadn't had much time to teach her, but the first thing he'd taught her was how to pick a lock.

X

"Issy?" Dean asks the empty air. He glances around, stunned by the angel's sudden departure. He waits a moment, and when she doesn't reappear, his stomach flips nervously. "Issy! You hearing me?"

Once again the angel doesn't respond. He huffs and digs into his pocket to pull out his cellphone. Issy had given him her number earlier that week when they were dealing with the cursed well. "Come on, pick up."

Dean chants the mantra in his head, but when on the fourth ring there's no answer, he slams his cell shut with an angry huff. He glanced around the alley once more before storming back towards the bar. Sam sat at one of the tables patiently waiting for him. Ruby must have already left. "Sam."

"Hey… Woah Dean, what's wrong?" Sam's face sobers immediately. "Issy just disappeared on me. We were talking and then she just… got poofed away or something."

"Are you sure?" Sam asks, his brows furrowing in thought. "She didn't just leave did she? It's hard to tell sometimes."

"No she definitely didn't want to go," Dean palms his phone in his pocket. "And I tried calling her- praying for her. She didn't answer. Something's wrong Sam, I'm telling you."

"Okay Dean." Sam gets up from the table, dropping a handful of bills. "Okay I believe you. What do you want to do?"

Dean turned and started towards the door, not bothering to wait for his brother. "We've got to find her obviously. She's in trouble Sammy. We have to help her."

"That's what you want to do then?" Sam tugs open the passenger door, climbing in with a delirious scoff. "Scour the country for her?"

"I don't know," Dean spits back harshly. "Well she's an angel Dean, you've seen what she can do. I'm sure… wherever she is, she'll be alright. Besides, Ruby needs us-"

Dean glares at his brother and cuts his sentence off. "-Issy needs us. Sam what if demons have got her- what if those angel jerks've got her?"

"Dean… just think about this." Sam leans against the window, his hand rubbing against his forehead to ward off a headache. "We have no idea where she's gone, or who took her."

"Actually," Dean reaches into his pocket, leaving one hand on the steering wheel. "We have her phone number. Can we track her through GPS?"

'

"Is it switched on?" Sam asks."

Dean remains silent.

Sam sighs. "Then no."

"Alright fine," Dean turns the wheel sharply, pulling into an empty parking lot. "Something else then. Give me some ideas Sammy."

"Why do you care so much?" Sam asks instead. "Just a week ago you were wanting to kill her."

The older Winchester remains silent, because he really doesn't know how to respond to Sam's question. The engine rumbles quietly in the background as both Sam and Dean try to figure out what to do.

"We call Cas," Dean says suddenly, clapping his hands. Sam's eyes widen. "You want to call Cas? After what he nearly did?"

"He didn't blow up the town though Sammy, we stopped it." Dean rolls down the window to the Impala. "Besides. He's the best lead we got."

"Alright then, go ahead." Sam shrugs and watches his brother evenly.

Dean's nose quirks in disgust at the thought of praying for the bastard, but he looks to the sky and taps his fingers against the wheel. "Oh almighty angel Castiel. Ya' hearing me? Get your feathery rear end down here. Someone's taken Issy, we need to find her."

Both brothers glance around the car, but the back seat is empty. There's no sign of any angel.

"Castiel!" Dean barks. "Get down here you bastard."

He doesn't appear.

Dean looks to his brother with a pointed gaze, and Sam huffs a breath. "Hey, uh, Cas. Could you help us out? Issy's gone missing, and we're real worried."

Again, the Angel of Thursday doesn't appear.

"Son of a bitch," Dean swears and slams his hands against the steering wheel.

Sam lets his brother rage for a few moments, before placing a careful hand on Dean's shoulder. "We can't do anything about it. We'll have to wait until we get a lead. Let's go deal with this girl, then we can try to find Issy again."

"You and your stupid obsession to Ruby," Dean growls.

"I'm just trying to help Dean. This is a serious lead. We can't waste our time looking for Issy. Besides she's strong. Whatever's got her, I'm sure she can handle it."

Dean and Sam hold each others gaze before Deans sighs and starts the car. Maybe Sam's right, but that isn't going to stop him from worrying about her.

X

Issy isn't cold anymore. Her legs are working again, and her body doesn't ache nearly as much. It had taken her a few minutes to get the shackles off, but as soon as she had the immediate relief of her Grace was overwhelming.

It surprised her how obvious the difference was. She'd lived for two decades without a Grace, but since Lena had disappeared, it felt like she wouldn't survive without it.

Now she had to figure out how to escape. Even with the shackles gone, she was still trapped. The entire building was deeply covered in warding sigils. They kept her from flying away.

Slowly she got to her feet, the shackles falling to the floor as she did. With a relieved sigh she stretched her wings. The building was dark, and there were very few exits available to her. Issy doubted she could run fast enough, fly fast enough, without being captured again.

That meant she had to wait for an opportunity.

She wondered whether the brothers were looking for her.

Issy sighed once more and began to walk, hobbling slightly as she was still healing. She looked around for a weapon. They'd taken her angel blade, and her cellphone was smashed to smithereens in her pocket.

There wasn't much to her disposal. A few metal bars here and there, a couple of nails and rusted pipes. She huffed as she spotted a torn newspaper. Issy kneeled over a mess of scraps, picking out some of the sharper shards of metal.

With a wave of disappointment she realized they wouldn't be much use to her. The only weapon she had easy access to, that worked on angels, was her angel blade.

That left only one option.

She couldn't fight, so she would have to run.

X

It had taken her a few hours to figure out a plan, but once she had, she'd gotten to work. There were about a dozen symbols she recognized from the show, but the others were gibberish to her. She quickly went about altering the ones she knew, the ones she could reach easily.

That had been the easier part. After that she'd picked up a scrap of metal and set to work on the next part of her plan. By the time she was done, the sun was shining high in the sky, light seeping in through the holes in the roof.

Issy grinned proudly at her work.

Now she just had to wait.

As she waited, she practiced through the various moves Dean had taught her. If she was going to be any challenge against an angel, she had to know how to fight. She practiced with a small metal rod instead of her angel blade.

The metal didn't fit her palm as well as the blade, nor did it hum with power.

Night had come and gone three times when her routine was interrupted. Her movements stilled as she heard the entrance of an angel. Issy quickly tucked the metal into her coat and moved back to where she had been chained.

The cuffs fit easily around her wrists, and this time she did not let them lock into place, simply rested there with the assistance of her powers.

Zachariah strode forward, trailed by an angel Issy did not recognise. "Issy. Good to see you're still here. Although I'm surprised you haven't tried to escape," Zachy says with a teasing smirk. "I'm not stupid," Issy spits.

"Right," Zachariah turns to the angel at his side. "Go and report to Uriel, Inias."

Issy smacks her lips. So that's who the angel was. "Of course," Inias intones. He swiftly turns and leaves the warehouse, the door banging loudly as he goes. Zachariah turns slowly back to Issy, pulling something out of his coat as he does. "You found Lena yet, Zachy?"

"No, which is why I am here." Zachariah finally reveals what was in his sleeve, an angel blade, _Lena's _angel blade. Issy eyes the weapon with a hungry gaze. "You're going to tell me what you did to her."

Issy blinks. She had told Castiel what had happened, had the angel not told his boss? something sparks in Issy's chest, and she smirks. "Fuck you, buttercup."

Zachariah grins. "I was hoping you would say that."

In an instant the angel has dashed forward, the blade jabbing out and striking along Issy's neck. she feels the sharp pain, the warmth of her blood as it drips from the wound, but she doesn't react. "Tell me what you did to Lena."

Issy considers his words, ignoring as her blood stains her shirt. "Hmm. Nah."

"If you insist," Zachariah's amusement fades, and he slashes out once more. The blade rips through Issy's arm. "You could have made this easy," Zachariah tells her."

"Easy is no fun though." Issy watches closely as Zachariah lunges again, this time stabbing deep into her thigh. The pain is finally too much, and Issy collapses to the ground. She barely keeps her concentration up to keep the shackles from falling. "Lena is _missing _you pile of trash, what did you do to her?"

His fist flashes out, catching deep in her stomach. Then he aims higher, catching her twice in the jaw. Right at that moment, her Grace is the only thing keeping her conscious. Issy spits, a huge glob of bright red splattering on the cement floor. "Hey Zachy?"

"What?" He snaps, his eyes wide with fury.

She grins. "Tell Cas he owes me a lemonade," Issy tells him before ripping her shirt open and slamming her hand against her stomach. She'd cut her palm with the metal tucked in her pocket. Deep cuts mar the expanse of her skin, forming a sigil Issy had made sure to memorize. Zachariah barely has a chance to shield his eyes before a bright light bursts from Issy's body.

Just before she feels herself tugged away, Issy clamps on the shackles. Her eyes shut against the blinding white, and she ignores Zachariah's enraged screams. When she opens her eyes a moment later, Zachariah is gone, and her angel blade sits at her feet.

X

Issy doesn't waste a moment. She quickly unlocks the cuffs again and then dives forward. Her hand closes over the blade as she focuses on her clothes. She can't do much about the wounds Zachariah has caused, but she stems the bleeding with her Grace and regenerates her tattered and stained clothes.

The blade is cool in her palm as she strides forward, not bothering to glance behind her. This is her chance now, to escape, and she isn't going to let anything or anyone stop her. She slams open the doors with her powers, and almost immediately her senses rush back to her.

She can feel Dean, distantly, but he's there, he's _okay_. Issy turns sharply to her right at the sound of wings, and quickly blocks the blow of one of Zachariah's angels. "I don't want to hurt you," she tells the woman. "Let me leave, and I won't have to draw your blood."

"I'd like to see you try," the angel spits in reply and charges forward once more. Although her leg aches from Zachariah's attack, Issy swiftly ducks under the blow and comes up behind the woman. Her hand arches out, the blade in her hand leaving a long gash along the other angel's back.

She lets out a roar, whirling around and jabbing at Issy, but she simply dodges that attack as well. Suddenly, another angel appears behind Issy and catches her in the back. Issy cries out in pain, but spins on him and jabs her blade into his gut.

There's a sickening crackle, and then the angel within the man explodes in a bright burst of white and blue. Issy doesn't wait a moment once she knows he is dead, to turn and stab at the other angel as well.

Her speed catches the other angel in surprise, and Issy's blade drives deep into the woman's chest. Issy watches the life fade from her eyes with remorse, before pulling her blade out and sheathing it with a grimace.

With great difficulty she unfurls her wings. Issy needed to get out of here _now_.

Her back spasms in pain, but she manages to lift herself off the ground and towards the only safety she knows. Towards the Winchesters.

X

Dean and Sam are heading back from a case in Stratton, Nebraska. They've booked a trashy motel room like usual and Sam is lying back on the bed to take a nap. Dean on the other hand, is working away at his laptop.

He'd been working hard to track down Issy, but there'd been no leads and since the whole Anna business Dean hadn't called to check with Castiel. The bastard. Dean huffed and tried once more at Issy's GPS.

Suddenly, the laptop pinged. "Locating now?" Dean read the screen, a look of disbelief on his face. The loading screen fades away, and there she is. Norfolk, Nebraska.

Dean blinks, she was so close.

He rushes to grab his car keys, kicking the bed Sam lay on as he did. "Sammy! Get your ass up. We're going, I've found Issy."

"What? Dean?" Sam grumbles and blinks blearily at his brother. "I said I've found Issy. The GPS is working," Dean calls as he grabs his duffel, zipping it up in a hurry.

Instantly, Sam becomes alert. "Where is she?"

"About ten miles out. Come on, let's go."

Sam hurries after his brother, grabbing his laptop and tucking his gun into his pocket. Dean races into the car, not bothering the open the boot. He simply chucks the duffel into the back and turns to his brother. "Hurry the hell up Sammy."

"Yeah I'm going," he climbs in and Dean starts the car. "So what'd you say? The GPS worked?"

"Yeah I was just trying at it again and it must've gotten switched on or something."

"Huh," Sam huffs.

Dean looks over at his brother, his brows furrowing at Sam's expression. "What is it?"

"Don't you find this a little weird?" He asks. Dean shakes his head and looks back to the road. "No. Why?"

"Well her GPS hasn't been working for about a week Dean, and now it's suddenly working again." Sam says. "It's a lead Sam, and the best we've got. We're checking it out," Dean tells his brother and presses down on the accelerator.

They drive for a few more minutes in silence before Sam pulls out his phone. Dean frowns at him. "What are you doing?"

"If her GPS is on, then her phone must be working right?" Sam glances at his cell and pulls up his contact list. The number dials and he pulls it up to his ear. When on the twelfth ring there's no answer, the call drops and Sam frowns. "The hell Dean?"

Dean glances at Sam, shrugs, then turns back to the road. "I don't know. But we're nearly there." The past few days had been difficult for Dean. All the bullshit with Anna had been a good distraction… along with the… _non_-bullshit. But Issy had been in the back of Dean's mind the whole time.

He wasn't sure _why _he was so worried about her. He barely knew her. Maybe it was because she'd saved his life so many damn times. That did something to a person.

Sam on the other hand, hadn't seem at all worried about Issy. In Dean's opinion, he figured Sam was too worried about Ruby. _That _pissed him off.

"Dean." Sam held his phone up. He'd opened up the tracking website and had Issy's GPS displayed. Dean nodded, already knowing Issy's location. "She's not moving."

The older winchester huffed and pulled into a parking lot. From there they grabbed their weapons and headed out. The tracking wasn't too accurate, so both brothers hurried through alley's and side paths. The sun was set by the time they finally found something.

"Sam!" Dean shouted. "Over here!"

Sam hurried, he switched on his flashlight as he approached his brother. They both looked behind a cluster of dumpsters and were met with big, white, _wings_. "Holy shit," Dean swore, realizing that the wings were speckled with spatters of blood.

"Help me Dean," Sam said and hurried forward. Both brothers fumbled with the massive wings. Sam was the one to finally haul one away to reveal an extremely pale and trembling Issy. "No wonder the GPS started working," Sam said, noticing the small mess of wires and metal in her hands.

A bright glow was pulsing from Issy's hands into the smashed device, and when her eyes finally focused on the brothers she let out a relieved chortle. "Thank fuck you guys are finally here. You gonna help me up, pony boy?"

"Issy," Dean breathed as he stepped over the unfurled wing. "What the hell happened to you?" He kneeled down and pulled her to his chest. Her wings remained unmoving and he tried his best to keep them out of the way. "Angels," Issy said weekly.

Sam moved to join Dean, but he couldn't get passed the wings. "Issy, your wings?"

"Oh right, sorry."

"Are you alright?" Dean asks. He absently watches as the wings glow a weak blue before fading from existence. "You're hurt," he says with a sharp intake of breath. The cuts marring her skin aren't bleeding, but their deep and wide open.

"Not sure to be honest," she says with a gasped breath. "I can't seem to heal them, just stop them from bleeding." Sam finally reaches her side now, and helps Dean lift her. Dean cradles one hand under her knees and the other supports her back. Sam takes Dean's gun for him and together they head from the alley.

"We're going to take you to a hotel for the night, okay?" Dean tells her quietly. She nods, but then begins coughing. She quickly raises her hand to cover her mouth, and when she takes it away a moment later, her palm is spattered with blood.

Issy frowns at the substance, before closing her eyes for a second. The moment she opens her eyes, the blood is gone and her mouth is clean once more. "I was… trying to fly to you guys, but one of the angels got me on the back. I was too weak."

"So you hid and got the tracking to work?" Sam guessed. At Issy's weak nod Dean growls. "I'm going to rip their fucking heads off."

Sam pulled the back seats door open and to his surprise, his brother slid in, letting Issy lie against his lap. He stares as Dean fusses over the angel. When the older Winchester realizes that his brother isn't moving, he glares at Sam. "Hurry it up Sammy. We gotta get her somewhere safe and fix her wounds up."

"I don't even know if they'll heal," Issy points out. Her eyes are closed, her face pale. Sam doesn't wait a moment to take the keys from Dean's hand and hurry to the driver's seat. "They'll heal, alright?" Dean argues.

She huffs and turns her face towards his jacket. The smooth material smells of motel soap and cheap detergent, but it's so entirely Dean. Issy allows herself a small smile as she feels Dean's heartbeat against her cheek.

Dean watches Issy with worried eyes. His hand won't stay still, constantly checking over each wound, adding cuts to the list that he hadn't previously seen. So far the worst was on her shoulder, thigh and back.

He was beginning to worry that she wouldn't heal, and these cuts were most definitely going to require stitches. "I can practically _hear _your worrying, pony boy." Issy's words are muffled against Dean's chest. He rolls his eyes, even though she can't see. "And I just heard you roll your eyes Dean!"

"Shut up," Dean huffs and looks out the window. Sam remains suspiciously quiet in the front seat, and Issy's slow breathes bring a tepid lull to the Impala. Everything aches in her body, but she can't help and feel relieved now that the brothers have found her.

Everything was going to be okay…

At least she hoped.

* * *

><p>Woah! 25k words already? That's half a friggen novel! Nice! Can't believe we've made it this far.<p>

So basically this chapter was once again different. You guys are starting to see the OC entering the story, and a whole butload of it is to come. There is definitely going to be a 'ripple effect' in this story. Issy's gonna change some things.

A MASSIVE THANKS TO ALL MY WONDERFUL READERS!

Andraste's Flaming Sword  
>CarryOnMyCobaltAngel<br>LeeForShort  
>Pink-Haired-Devil<br>Rogue8496  
>Sammie669<br>Smileyface98  
>The 15th Noah<br>TheOneandOnlyGodessofAwesome  
>Time-Lady-tribute-of-Hogwarts<br>casleepy  
>eve995<br>llama-hunter-on-fire  
>s2rocks<p>

IF ANY OF YOU WANNA BE TUMBLR BUDDIES, LET ME KNOW! (my tumblr is spcmrose :P)

AND TO MY REVIEWERS:

Sammie669 : Daww! I am so glad to hear that you seriously made my day! I've been working hard to improve my writing, and I'm sure if you looked at my older stuff you'd notice the difference! Love you 3 (have another cookie, hell! Have two, two for one special :D (::) (::) )

TheOneandOnlyGodessofAwesome: OMG! You rock too babe! Thank you so much for the support, and I'm so glad to hear you're still enjoying the story! Let me know when that changes!

CarryOnMyCobaltAngel : Aha! It's so awesome to hear my Issy addition made it better! She has such a pure intent, wanting to help out, I really hope she gets her wish. I hope she makes the SPN universe better :)


	7. Chapter 6- 4x13

CHAPTER 6

Issy holds her palm over her chest, her Grace flowing freely through her body. The scabs dotting her skin slowly fade, leaving behind faint pink scars and a sharp ache. She grins, letting her hand fall in exhaustion.

It had been a few days now, of being forced to bedrest, but she could finally heal herself again. It had been rough going for the first few hours, Dean and Sam alternating between wanting to take her to the hospital, and wanting to stitch her up themselves.

In the end Issy had shoved them both outside so she could stitch her own wounds up, well, the ones she could reach. Dean stitched her back as Sam went to pick them up some food.

He had been such a gentleman about it. Made sure to keep his eyes closed until Issy had her naked front blocked with a blanket she held. Dean's hands were gentle as he threaded the needle through her skin.

Slowly she pushes herself into a sitting position. Her muscles ache but Issy is able to sit, her back against the headboard of the bed. It's a huge improvement from being stuck lying down. With a frown of concentration, she gradually eases her legs over the side of the bed.

Placing weight carefully on each leg, she stands rockily on the motel floor. "Fuck yeah," Issy says with a grin. She uses one hand to lean against the bed as she walks around to the front of it. From there she slides into one of the table seats in the corner of the motel.

The TV remote sits tauntingly on the table, and she quickly nabs it up to turn the television on. It flickers to life, and soon focuses to show a news report on a recent flood up north. She ignores it and changes channels until she lands on a Spongebob cartoon.

Issy, shamelessly, sings along to the opening sequence. Her voice fills the room and calms her. For a few hours she enjoys the marathon of Spongebob until she senses Dean's approach. He's like a small flicker of sass and _manliness_ against her Grace, and she grins.

She mutes the television as the door opens, and pulls on her coat which had been resting on the back of the chair. "-Obviously they didn't notice what was going on." Issy hears the last of Dean's sentence as he enters. "Hey pony boy," she greets.

Dean's eyes flicker to her direction. A standing Issy greets him with colored cheeks and a bright smile. Her eyes have lost most of their pain induced haze. Sam pushes in past him, asking, "Issy? You're all better?"

"As good as new," she responds brightly. Sam grins and charges forward, pulling the much smaller girl into a hug. Dean drops the duffle onto the bed and hurries forward after his brother.

Much to Issy's amusement, Dean begins to… _flit _around her. He checks on every wound he'd catalogue, every bruise he'd memorized. When he found all the obvious ones completely healed, he turned to Issy and demanded he see the cut on the back. "Dean, if that's an invitation to take my shirt off for you, I'm going to have to pass," Issy teases.

Sam bellows out a loud laugh and collapses into one of the table seats. He pulls out his laptop as Dean clenches his jaw. Issy doesn't miss the slight tinge of red at the tip of his ears. "No… well. It's good to see you up and moving Issy," Dean's lip jerks up in one corner. A small smile.

"Thanks Dean," Issy says, somewhat stunned by his genuinity. They hold each other's gaze for a moment before Issy steps back and claps her hands. "So! How'd Casper the friendly school ghost go?"

"Turned out it was the school bully, Dirk." Sam spoke up from his place at the table. "Yeah we ganked that son of a bitch before he knew what was coming," Dean said as he slid down into the table seat.

Issy's eyes widened when Dean winced. "Did you boys get hurts?" She asks suspiciously.

Sam freezes, his fingers stilling over the keyboard. Dean looks up with suspiciously innocent eyes. "No." Issy narrows her eyes and presses, "Dean?"

"He got a few hits on us," Sam admits begrudgingly. Of course, Issy knew that from watching the show, but she wanted them to admit it. Issy bobs her head then gestures to Dean. "Alright pony boy. You first."

Dean gapes. "Me first for what?"

In answer, Issy leans forward and presses her index, and middle finger, to Dean's forehead. almost immediately her Grace flows into him. The glow is bright and lights the dim motel room. Dean's eyes fall shut as the warmth fills him, soothing his aches and calming his tight muscles.

When Issy pulls back, she sways slightly from the effort (she had just spent a lot of her energy on healing herself, but she wasn't about to point that out ot the boys) but gives Dean a wide grin. "Feel better, butter cup?"

"Yeah," Dean doesn't even grumble the word this time. Issy takes that as a good sing. Normally he's a little pissy after being healed, probably because he thinks it ruins his 'manly' status of dealing with his own injuries.

Sam meanwhile, watched the interaction with an amused glint in his eyes. When Issy turns to him expectantly, he quickly schools his expression. "You next Sam," Issy says. Before Sam can stop her, she's pressed to fingers to his forehead as well.

Much to Dean's surprise, he feels slightly uncomfortable watching the angel heal his brother. Even if it's over in an instant, there's something so intimate about the healing process.

"There," Issy proclaims with a smile. "All done."

Sam glances at his arm, which had been incredibly sore to move a moment earlier. "Wow. Thanks Issy, that really helped out a lot."

"No problem." She steps away from the table and lowers herself onto the bed furthest from the door. Her bed. The boys had made sure to book a room with two singles and a _double_. They had gotten her a _double_. Issy had been completely shocked when she'd entered the room.

From there she enjoys watching the brother's in their normal routine. Dean frowns at Spongebob playing on the television, and glances back at Issy who shrugs. She doesn't miss how he turns back to the TV and unmutes it.

As though sensing her curious gaze, he turns and rolls his eyes at her. "I ain't going to change it if you were enjoying it." Issy smiles knowingly, "Dean, such a gentlemen."

He huffs and turns back to the TV, leaving Issy with a wide grin on her face. Sam continues to tap away at the keyboard, and after thirty minutes of this Dean stretches and gets up from the edge of his bed. "I'm gonna get us some dinner and a few beers. You guys want anything?"

Although he addressed the both of them, Issy knew he was asking her specifically. He already knew what Sam wanted, and the thought that he'd consider Issy too makes her chest feel… _warm and fuzzy_. "Instead of a beer, could I get a lemonade?"

Dean huffs but nods, before disappearing out the motel door without another word.

Issy risks a glance at Sam, but the younger Winchester is still working furiously at his laptop. She shrugs and turns back to watching Patrick mess with Squidward.

"Hey Issy," Sam speaks up for a moment. She turns and raises a brow at him, acknowledging she heard the man. "How did they trap you in the first place?"

At his question Issy muted the television. The brothers had mostly avoided broaching the subject since they arrived at the motel. She lets out a sad sigh and picks at her coat. "Castiel tricked me."

"Castiel?" Sam repeats. Issy nods and continues, "Cas told me he finally had a mission for me. Said it was top priority and everything. He gave me an address, but when I got there the building was warded and Zachariah was waiting for me."

"Do you know why they wanted to capture you?" Sam presses. "It seems weird to me that angels would want to capture and harm other angels."

"I know right?" Issy scoffs indignantly. "Angels are messed up." She pulls her coat tighter around herself, remembering how Zachariah had hurt her. How Castiel had let it happen with a simple glance of regret. "They wanted to know what happened to Lena."

At the angel's name, Sam sucks in a sharp breath. "The one who wants to kill me?" He clarifies. Issy nods. "They think I know what happened to her." Sam raises a brow at her. "And no, I don't know what happened to her," she tells him before he has to ask.

The room falls silent. Sam considers her words, considers what he's learnt about angels. He lets out a huff of laugh at one point, and Issy quirks a brow at him. "It's ridiculous," Sam admits. "They're angels! They are supposed to abide by the word of God and they just… They cut you up so _badly_. You couldn't walk, Issy!"

"Some angels have lost their way." Issy looks thoughtful for a long moment, before a small smile breaks out on her face. "That's what I'm doing though, helping to guide them back. I'm trying to earn Castiel's trust."

"You're… _still _trying?" Sam asks quietly.

Issy shrugs. "He didn't lay a hand on me Sam. He even looked _regretful _about what Zachy was doing." Sam huffs, "I certainly hope he did."

"It's a step in the right direction Sam," Issy tries to explain. "All his life Cas has been following orders, and now he's starting to realise that he _doesn't like _some of the orders. That he doesn't agree with his boss's commands. Can you imagine that?"

When the younger Winchester doesn't reply, Issy draws a long, deep breathe. "He's a good man, Castiel. I want to earn his trust, no matter how hard it will be."

It wasn't just that she _wanted _to either, she had to. If Issy was ever going to make a difference in this universe, without _actively _making a difference, she needed all the connections she could get.

"Yeah well I think you're on the own with that one," Sam says after a few minutes. "Dean's gonna bash his skull in if we ever see him again."

Issy scoffs. "I hope not."

They let silence cloak the room again. Issy switches the television off and joins Sam at the table, watching as he breezes through article after article, trying to find a lead. Issy purses her lips, don't they even allow themselves a… one day break between cases?

After a while of watching him work, she wonders how he manages to distinguish the normal from the… _supernatural_. There are many reports that strike her as weird, but when she asks Sam he shakes his head and answers with things like, "werewolves don't leave the hearts" and "we only just cleared a vamps nest out there a few months ago."

It's all very confusing to her, so eventually she gives up on trying to understand and just enjoys watching Sam work. Every so often she'll offer comments, like at one point he couldn't access a file so she hacked into it for him. At his curious gaze she shrugged and told him a friend taught her how to hack.

He'd continued to stare incredulously at her for a while, before shrugging and going back to work.

Eventually, perhaps after two hours had passed, the door opens and Dean enters. He carries a plastic bag with one hand, and a stack of three styrofoam boxes in the other. "Dinner," he calls and Issy makes some room on the table for him to dump the stuff.

"You know," Issy comments as he works to unpack all the stuff. "Angels don't eat."

Both Dean and Sam look up at her. "I mean," Issy continues. "We can. Food just doesn't taste like food to us." Dean glares, "Issy, are you saying that I didn't need to get you dinner?"

"Please Dean," Issy rolls her eyes and pulls out one of the burgers. It settles warmly in her hands and she eyes it hungrily. "I will never, _ever_, turn down a good burger." As she finishes talking she takes a great, big bite of the burger.

To her it tastes like… well _nothing_. Like Cas had once said, it tastes like billions upon billions of molecules. There's too much to taste, so it all comes together in one big _nothing_. But she still enjoys the feels of food in her mouth and the grease that coats her lips.

When she opens her eyes, having shut them whilst eating to enjoy the moment, Dean and Sam were staring at her. Sam looks away first, taking a forkful of his salad with an amused huff. Dean stares a moment longer, until he frowns and turns to his own meal.

"Crazy angels," he comments before digging into his burger.

Issy pokes her tongue out at Dean when he isn't looking.

X

"Hey guys?" Sam calls from his position on the table. Both Dean and the angel look to him from the television, which is currently playing Dr. Sexy, M.D. "I think I've got a case."

"Awesome," Dean says and jumps up from the bed, moving to join his brother. "Bedford, Iowa. Guy beat his wife's brains out with a meat tenderizer."

"Yikes," Dean comments at the same time Issy sucks in a sharp breath. "And get this. Third local inside two months to gank his wife. No priors on any of 'em, all happily married."

"Ahh. Sounds like Ozzie and Harriet." Issy chuckles at Dean's comment and the two share a silent fist bump. "More like The Shining," Sam corrects with a smirk.

"Alright, well I guess we'd better have a look." Dean moves to start packing his duffel and Issy joins him to help. Suddenly, Sam's phone begins to ring and he glances at the screen. "Ah," he says and ignores the call.

"Who was that?" Dean asks absently. Sam shrugs and grabs his wallet. "Don't know, I'm gonna go grab a drink before we hit the road." Then Sam hurries out the door before Issy or Sam can get another word in."

"Weird," Issy comments. Dean pauses his packing to look at the door, a troubled expression on his face. "Yeah? I'm glad I wasn't the only one thinking that." He huffs.

Issy helps clean up all the many research papers until Sam returns. His hands are empty. "Where's the drink?" Dean asks, picking up on it immediately. "Drank it," Sam says sharply and starts packing away his laptop.

"Well uh," Issy clears her throat and rubs her hands together. "I won't be joining you guys on this case. It's been fun, and I'm real grateful for you guys helping me out the last few days, but I've got things I need to do."

Sam's brows furrow, bless his heart, he looks _disappointed_. "You sure? It's really helpful to have you on cases." Issy glances at Dean, who is oddly focused on packing his duffel. His movements are slow and deliberate, perhaps a bit too jerky. Was he mad? Mad that Issy was leaving?

"Sorry boys," Issy apologised to the both of them. She let her wings unfurl silently behind her. Maybe they couldn't see her wings unless she let them, but it always gave her a thrill to show them off. Invisible or not. "I've got things to do, places to be. Bye Sam, bye pony boy."

Sam barely had to chance to raise his hand in a wave before she was gone, the sound of fluttering wings signalling her departure.

X

Sam walks into the hospital, taking the lead. Dean trails behind. He'd been annoyingly… _moody _throughout the whole case since, well, since Issy left. Sam wasn't sure what his brother's deal was. Yeah, he and Issy had fun poking holes in sappy daytime drama's, but other than that the two hardly spoke.

"Dr. Roberts." Sam greets the doctor with a warm smile. Cara stepped forward, smiling in greeting as well. "Agent Stiles. Can't stay away, huh?"

"Actually, uh, we're here on business. About the blood samples. The ones with the high...you know...oxytocin?" Sam ventured. Dean rolled his eyes slightly at his brother's side. "You still have them?"

The doctor thought for a moment. "Mm-hmm," she hummed a yes. Dean grinned, finally. "Good, we need them." Cara frowned, her head tilting sideways. "What for?"

Suddenly, a 6 foot tall woman approached. She had bright blue eyes and silky brown hair done up in a bun, held together by one of those fancy japanese chopsticks. "Excuse me, Dr. Roberts?

Both Dean and Sam stared dumbly at the newly arrived FBI agent. "Yeah?" The doctor asks.

Issy finally glances at the boys, and as though just noticing them, she sticks out her hand. "I'm afraid we haven't met yet agents," Issy sends a wink to the both of them.

Dean steps forward first, eagerly. He takes her hand in his and smiles warmly at her. "Surprised to see you here agent. I'm Dean Murdoch, that's my partner Sam Stiles back there."

"Agent Kellov," Issy supplies. They pull apart and Issy glances at the doctor. "You mind if I have a sec with these agents here?"

The doctor shrugs. "Go ahead."

Sam smiles, nodding at the doc as she walks away. Once she's clear of hearing range Dean turns to Issy. "What the hell? I thought you had shit to do?"

"I finished early," Issy says. "Thought you boys could use some back up. I was just about to run the perps' bloodwork, but get this. I feel like I found something you know? I was doing some digging, turns out all the murderers were banging strippers from the same club."

Dean smirked. "We already figured that out," he tells her smugly. Issy rolls her eyes but continues to smile at the brothers. "What do you say we, uh, go down there and check it out?"

"Alright," Dean agrees. Sam glances at the two of them. "I guess I'll stay back, get the bloodwork? Then you two can try and find this stripper."

"All right, we're taking my ride, none of your stupid angel mojo," Dean says as he turns and heads towards the exit. Issy waves bye to Sam before hurrying after Dean. " Right the Impala, '67, right? It's a 327 four barrel. Thing of beauty."

Dean quirks a brow at the angel. "You know cars?"

"Girls gotta have her secrets right?" Issy asks. They reach the parking lot and Issy skips towards the passenger side. "Finally! I get to ride shotgun."

"You could always bug sam 'bout it," Dean offers as he gets into the drivers side. "I'm sure he wouldn't mind. Ladies first and everything, right?"

"He's so tall though," Issy says. She buckles the seatbelt and turns to watch Dean as he starts the car. "I don't think it'd be kind of me to force him to sit in the back."

Dean rolls his eyes and pulls away from the hospital. The strip club isn't too far, and he's kinda worried about how Issy's going to handle it. She'd been fine on cases so far (all _two _of them) but… a strip club? Dean huffed.

He glanced at the girl, an amused glint in his eyes. "That's so friggin' sweet. You're making me feel sick." Issy purses her lips and smacks him on the shoulder. "You are such a jackass Dean."

Dean laughs and turns from Issy. They pull up to the strip club a moment later, and Dean makes sure to go ahead of Issy. Not because he's worried someone would hurt her… Not that anyone would. It's just dark and a lot of drunks are around. "You want to get some shots while we're here?" Issy asks.

The bouncer lets them through when Dean flashes his badge. Issy follows after the older Winchester with a curious look on her face. "Sure," Dean agrees easily.

Issy grins. "I'll get us a table."

She's gone from his sight before Dean can stop her, or warn her to be careful. He sucks in a breath but plunges towards the bar. Once he's got the rounds of shots he heads back to where all the tables were, finding Issy seated and tapping her fingers to the music.

"Hey, do you know this song?" Issy asks as Dean joins her.

There's something about his tone, almost… _challenging_. "'Course, Steal the World, by Brian Tichy. You gotta try harder than that." Dean thinks for a moment, before challenging her right back with, "Nobody's Fault But Mine."

Issy grins. "Zeppelin recorded it in '75. It was a cover of a Blind Willie Johnson tune."

"Nice." Dean grins and downs a shot. Issy takes one of her own, gulping it down just as quickly as Dean had. "You Shook Me," she tests him.

"'69, debut album, written by Willie Dixon." Dean answers easily.

Issy freezes, a wide grin growing on her face. "And...?"

Dean frowns. "And what?"

"Written by Willie Dixon and J.B. Lenoir." Issy downs another shot, proud to have one upped the Winchester. "Dude." Dean whines.

Issy simply grins at him. "So what the hell with this case, man? How does a girl talk four different johns into murder?"

"It's a crazy world." Dean downs another shot, Issy copying quickly after. "I guess. Hey, can I level with you?" Dean hums his agreement. Issy downs another shot before leaning forward, her breath washing over Dean's face as she speaks. "I found something kinda weird."

"Well. You have bought your weird to the right spot." Dean gestures with his own shot. "Lay it on me." Issy reaches into her coat pocket, pulling out a bag with purple petals in it. "I went to the crime scene this morning. Saw them bagging this up." She handed the bag to Dean. "So I went back, uh, through all the files. It turns out a flower just like that was found at every crime scene."

Dean frowns in thought. "Like it was left on purpose?"

"You know, sometimes a serial killer will leave an object behind, like a calling card. But with this case? Tell you the truth, I got no idea what's going on." Issy purses her lips. "You know which monster it is yet?"

"No but, I think I might. I've seen a flower like this before." He says and quickly tucks the bag into his own pocket. He downs his last shot before jumping up from the table. "Come on, let's go."

Issy frowns, quickly downing her own last shot before hurrying after Dean with a curious expression on her face.

Dean was in the car and on the phone by the time Issy finally caught up. Deciding it best not to interrupt the seemingly _heated _conversation, she stepped back and looked up at the stars. When Dean finally hung up he looked pissed as hell.

"Fucking Sammy. He's under the siren's spell, I fucking knew it." He starts the engine as Issy does up her seat belt. "We gotta go find the bitch."

"Wait Dean," Issy says as he pulls out of the parking lot. "Siren?"

"Yeah they're these creatures that inject oxytocin into their vics. That's what's been killing all these people." Dean pulls a folded sheet of paper out of his coat, and hands it over to Issy.

She reads through the information. Dean continues to glance out the window until he spots Cara getting out of a cab at a local bar. He pulls in and Issy finally looks up from the paper. "That her?" she asks. "The fuckin' doctor?"

"Yup," Dean says, popping the 'p'. "Should we follow her in?" Issy asks.

"No, no, no, I don't wanna tip her off. Let's just wait and see who she comes out with." Issy nods at Dean's words. She toys with the paper in her hands. "So… she has sex with them, gets them to fall in love? Then what, tells them to kill their loved ones?"

"Pretty much," Dean says.

Issy peers at the paper. "Doesn't say how she's doing it. This all seems a bit far fetched to me, you know?"

"You know monsters, they're a whole bunch of crazy- always hard to understand their shit, so you're just gunna have to trust me on 'em." Dean says as he watches the doctor.

"Yeah. OK. I guess." Issy agrees easily. Dean turns, a small smile growing on his face. "Thanks Issy. You're not half bad for an angel."

She toys with her jacket. "I wish you'd stop judging me as an angel. I'm just a girl Dean, with some 'weird mojo crap' as you put it."

Dean turns to her, seeing the sad look in her eyes. He lets his hands fall from the steering wheel and moves to grab her hand. "You're right," he says, his eyes searching for her gaze. When she looks up, he sends her a small smile. "For a _girl_... you ain't half bad."

He's not really sure who starts it. One moment they're searching each other's eyes, then the next, their lips are pressing in a soft kiss. Issy's lips are full and warm, moist with saliva. Dean grins against her mouth, trailing his teeth along her bottom lip.

It's weird for Dean. He hadn't put much thought into what'd be like to kiss an angel. It's pretty normal, if he's gonna be honest. Hell, if he's gonna be honest, he's not even sure _why _he is kissing her right now. Issy's a great girl for sure… but he hadn't thought…

She pulls back, a tiny, please look on her face. "So let's say the siren is drugging her vics. How's she pulling that off?" Dean frowns at her question, but tilts his head in thought. "She could be injecting them, you know, or passing the toxin through, uh, physical contact."

Issy considers her words, her head bobbing. After a moment she turns to Dean. "Or it could be her saliva." She says.

Suddenly, Dean's entire body bursts with warmth. The heat fills his veins, flows through his body and clouds his mind. There's nothing but a constant thought in his head now. It's not a sentence or any known fact, it's simply _want want want _and _need need need_.

His mind disconnects from reality and he can only focus on Issy beside him. "You really shouldn't have kissed me, Dean." The words barely make it through Dean's mind, and he realizes too late, _that it isn't Issy_. Whoever he's in the car with now, _isn't Issy_. It's the siren. His eyes go wide, but he can't move, can't feel or think other than _wantwantwantneedneedneed_.

"I should be your new partner in crime. Sam. You can't trust him. Not like you can trust me." Not-Issy glances in the mirror, the reflection a horrible ghoulish monster. "In fact, I really feel like you should get him outtta the way, so we can work together. Forever."

Dean blinks, his body going numb and his mind focused only on the siren beside him. "Yeah." He says breathily. "Yeah, you're right."

* * *

><p>I AM SO SORRY ABOUT THE CLIFF HANGER BUT THE CHAPTER WAS AT 7k words and I was like, I gotta split this up.<p>

SO, DID ANYONE SEE THAT COMING? I totally knew straight away when Issy called dean 'dean' and not 'pony boy'. Also! she used her seatbelt, and drank alcohol. She also didn't do any Issy actions, like poke her tongue out at Dean for being an idiot.

HUGE MASSIVE THANKS TO ALL MY READERS!

Andraste's Flaming Sword  
>CarryOnMyCobaltAngel<br>LeeForShort  
>Music Box Physicist<br>Pink-Haired-Devil  
>Rogue8496<br>Sammie669  
>Smileyface98<br>The 15th Noah  
>TheOneandOnlyGodessofAwesome<br>Time-Lady-tribute-of-Hogwarts  
>casleepy<br>curlyhairedfriendsr0x  
>eve995<br>llama-hunter-on-fire  
>s2rocks<br>sparklebattle  
>youin42<p>

Hurricane.

And to my WONDERFUL reviewers, thank you so much for reviewing guys, it's what's pushing me to get these chaps out so quickly.

TheOneandOnlyGodessofAwesome : I WANT TO GIVE HER SO MANY HUGS LIKE SERIOUSLY! Everyone is treating her like shit but she still keeps trying to be nice!

Music Box Physicist : Woah! I updated really quickly! Did I please you senpai :D? Hope you enjoyed this chapter!

Sammie669 : I love Issy too! She's so sweet, I just want to wrap her up in a cuddle blanket and brush her wings.

Nathira: Woo! I'm so glad you found this story and that you're enjoying this! Cookie for you! (::) Welcome to the awesome journey :3

sparklebattle : Ahh! Welcome to the journey! I hope you enjoy Issy's story! All newcomers get one free cookie, so here you go! (::)

Hurricane.'97 : Wooooo! I get to be "one of those good stories" Yay! I feel so warm and fuzzy now! Thank you so much baby :3 Welcome to the journey! Here's your free cookie :P (::)


	8. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

Dean stands patiently in front of the siren. At her request he'd driven them back to the motel, and so far she hadn't said a word. Finally she looks up from the sheaf of paper, chucking it to the ground with disgust. "This myth is all wrong. Completely offensive to my kind, y'know?"

"Well don't just stand there," Not-Issy says. She gestures to the roof. "Call your angel girlfriend. You don't want her messing anything up between us, do you?"

Dean hastily shakes his head. "No, definitely not. I want us to work together."

"Exactly." The siren grins at Dean. "So call your angel girlfriend, and kill her for me. You want us to work together don't you?" Dean blinks and nods. "Of course. I will kill the angel."

The siren nods and waits patiently as Dean looks to the sky.

X

Issy hates her line of work now. It's so messy, and disgusting. She's covered in blood and the warehouse that had been a demons base of operations was now burning in a grand fire. She wiped her hands on her pants before huffing.

"This is gross, _I'm _gross." She snaps her hands and a moment later, Issy is completely clean again. "There," she chirps with a grin.

Her hands search her pockets until they come upon a crumpled note. She pulls it out, along with a pen, and reads over it. There are five names, four of which are already scribbled out. "Goodbye Mr. Chenso," she farewells the demon and scratches his name off.

With a grin she tucks the paper back into the pocket. She'd finished Crowley's list yet again, and this one had been even harder than the last. The names he'd given her were of some of the highest demons on the ladder. She'd barely made it out with her wings intact.

She lifts her wrist, a shining new watch gleaming in the sunlight. "Only seven?" Issy speaks aloud. With a shrug she unfurls her wings. It was time to get a nice lemonade and then meet up with Crowley.

Issy shuddered in both anticipation and fear at the thought of meeting again with the King of Crossroads. Maybe this time he'd be a bit more hospitable. Hell! Maybe they'd even have a sass battle, wouldn't that be awesome?

Her wings begin to carry her away from the burning building, only to pause mid-flight a moment later. _Issy? Hey think you could come down here? I'm at a hotel just outside of Omaha._

She doesn't wait a moment to sense Dean's location, and a moment later she lands in a cheap motel room. "Dean," Issy greets with a grin. He stands in the corner of the room, a stoic expression on his face.

When he doesn't smile at her greeting, she begins to worry. "Dean, you okay?"

Suddenly, he lunges forward. Before she can react he reaches into her coat and draws out her angel blade. He then grabs onto her, pressing the blade against her neck. She gasps as he turns her, revealing… well… _her_. "Oh," she says simply in realization.

"Hey Dean," Not-Issy gestures to the hunter. "Why don't you cut her on the neck right there? Just a bit."

Dean does so without hesitation, the blade drawing a long cut along her neck. Issy grimaces at the pain, but keeps her eyes locked on… well. On the siren. "Hah. Wow. Dean fell for _you_? You're such an ugly dupe. Seriously, you got my hair all wrong and everything."

"It doesn't matter," the siren says. Issy feels like she's tripping, seeing herself stand there and talk. Her lips moving and her eyes flashing. She's half tempted to try an old Garfield trick. Do a funny dance and see if the siren copies. "I got what I wanted. I got Dean."

"Please? _Pony boy_? You wanted _Pony boy_?" Issy scoffs. "No offence, but Dean's kind of whiny, and loud and he's got about a dozen angels and a hundred demons wanting to kill him. You've basically just signed a death warrant, you know?"

"He loves me," Not-Issy spits. "He'd do anything for me. He'll _kill _for me."

Issy's eyes widen. "Wow! I am so glad I'm not love sick about anyone, because boy, right now- looking at you- I… well _you_. Wait? Now I've confused myself." Issy frowns. "Anyway, you look pathetic."

As she speaks, Issy's maneuvers one of her hands. Slowly it reaches up and just as the siren's eyes notice the movement, she presses her hand against Dean's face. Issy lets her Grace burst into him, flooding his body.

But nothing happens.

"Cut her again," the siren commands Dean.

Issy begins to struggle now. Her Grace hadn't stopped the siren's poison. Dean was going to _kill her_. "The hell? What'd you put in his blood?"

"You can't fight love," Not-Issy says like a cheesey one liner. Issy has half a mind to roll her eyes, but any movement would only jar the blade already digging into her throat. "Do you want to see for yourself? I've never had an angel's love before."

"Rather not," Issy denies. "That'd be incest, wouldn't it? Cause you're me and I'm you or… Well whatever it'd be. Our love would be a sin. A really gross sin."

The siren ignores her words, simply opening its mouth and spraying something over Issy's face. She flinches at the venom, wiping at it furiously with her free hand, but some of it still makes its way into her mouth.

She waits.

Nothing happens.

"Hah!" Issy cheers. "Fuck you siren bitch."

The siren sneers. "Never mind then, I don't need you anyway."

Issy has a second to think _shit_ before the door slams open and Sam stands there. He seems confused for a moment by the two Issy's, but somehow he manages to decipher which is which. "Dean, let go of her."

"Oh there you are Sam," the siren says. "I thought you'd gotten lost."

Using Sam's sudden appearance as a distraction. Issy kicks hard behind her. It catches Dean in the knee and his grip falters on her. Using this to her advantage, she turns and grabs the blade from his hand.

"Sorry pony boy," she says before jamming the blade into Dean's thigh. The man falls, and Issy swiftly turns to deal with the siren. Only, now Sam is there, a glazed over look in his eyes as he blocks her path. "Oh my God! Sam seriously? I get you haven't been laid in a while, but- Wait. this is confusing me. Technically I told you I wasn't interested, but now you're in love with the siren, who at the moment, is _me?_"

Issy shakes her head. "This is so trippy."

"Sam baby," Not-Issy drawls. "Protect me. Don't let her kill me."

The younger Winchester growls and lunges. Issy waits for the last moment, before spreading her wings and disappearing. Sam looks around wildly, as the siren begins to smirk behind him. "Well. I think we scared her off. Seeing as my Dean is damaged, why don't you finish him off for me, hmm Sam?"

Dean is currently pressing his palm against the wound Issy had given him, but he looks up when he sees Sam approach. "So I know you two have a lot you wanna get off your chests. So why don't you discuss it? And whoever survives can be with me forever." The siren watches on with interest as the two boys face off.

"Well, I don't know when it happened. Maybe when I was in hell. Maybe when I was staring right at you. But the Sam I knew, he's gone." Dean began, blood pouring out of the stab wound in his leg.

"That so?"

"And it's not the demon blood or the psychic crap. It's the little stuff. The lies. The secrets."

"Oh, yeah? What secrets?" Sam asks.

"Sam is actually a rabbit!" Issy shouts as she suddenly appears behind the siren. The Issy dupe only has a moment to turn before Issy plunges the bloody angel blade deep into the sirens chest.

As Not-Issy falls to the ground, Dean and Sam stare on with stunned expression. Issy peers at the siren's dead body, her nose scrunched in disgust. "You know, I just killed myself? Is that symbolic or something? Also, I seriously hope that's not what my death looks like. Spastic as hell," Issy says as she wipes off the blade.

"Hey! There's a funny fact," Issy begins. She moves over to the closest brother, Sam, and helps him to the bed. "You guys are, _literally, _the death of me."

Her hand is warm against his forehead, and she lets her grace flow into him. Slowly, but surely, his eyes clear and the world slowly comes back to him. "Issy?"

"Damnit," she swore. "You didn't hear any of that, did you?"

He frowns. Issy sighs.

She leaves Sam to his thoughts as she moves over to Dean next. She presses her palm to his forehead and waits. Her Grace enters him, not slowly, but rapidly. She lets the Grace flood into him, not worried at all about the repercussions.

With a huge swell of relief swirling in her chest, she watches as the wound she'd made on Dean's leg heals. First the bleeding stops, then the skin slowly closes up leaving not even a scar. Once that's done her Grace works to purge the siren's venom from his bloodstream.

By the time she's done with him- regened his clothes and all- Sam is leaning over her shoulder. He looks at Dean with concern. "What… happened?"

"What do you remember?" Issy asks instead. She gets up, hoisting Dean with her. Sam frowns. "I think I- Did I… attack you?"

"Yup," Issy chirps. "It was a pretty dismal attempt, I mean, you had no form whatsoever."

"Oh my God… Issy I am so sorry."

"You were in _love_," Issy says dreamily in a teasing manner. "Now shut your… _cake hole_, and go get me a lemonade." Sam frowns and opens his mouth to argue, when he notices the utter _exhaustion _hidden deep behind her teasing smirk and tilted head, he stops. "Yeah, sure." He nods and then heads out the door.

The room is cloaked in silence again. Issy can't stop herself from glancing at the siren's dead body every other second. She wonders whether she should just… mojo it away. It's super unsettling to see her dead body.

Should she be flattered that the siren chose her as a disguise? Issy gnawed her bottom lip and turned her attention back to Dean. Slower than Sam, the glazed over look in Dean's eyes faded. As Issy watched the hunter first frowned, and then bolted upright with a shouted, "Issy!"

He looks around the room, his green eyes wide with panic. When they finally land on the sirens dead body, then flicker to meet Issy's blue eyes, Dean lunges forward. He jumps from his bed and in front of Issy, his eyes searching hers. "Issy?"

"Hey pony boy," Issy greets with a warm smile. She pats the bed beside her and Dean lowers himself down slowly. His brows are slowly drawing closer and closer in thought. "You weren't out for long. What do you remember?" Issy leans against his shoulder in an attempt to reassure him. It must work, because Dean focuses on her again.

"You were at the hospital and we canvassed the doc and-" his eyes go wide with realization. "The siren." He spits the word harshly, fists clenching against his thighs. "Did it hurt you?" He demanded next. His eyes flicker from Issy's face to his hands, and he watches them as they unclench. "Did.. _I_ hurt you?"

Slowly he looks up. He hadn't noticed it earlier, but there's a long deep cut running along the base of her neck. Gradually he raises his palm, pressing his touch lightly against it. Issy lets him examine it reluctantly, but feels far more worse by the minute as Dean's eyes fill with guilt. "You didn't mean to Dean," Issy tells him softly, raising her hand to press against his. "You weren't you. I get that, okay?"

"Can you heal it?" He asks in barely more than a whisper.

She doesn't respond for a moment, before carefully, she shakes her head. "It was done with an angel blade Dean. This'll take a while to heal." His hand begins to tremor as he pulls it away. Issy frowns and presses her hand harder against the top of his, stopping the movement. "No don't. It doesn't hurt or anything."

With careful movements Dean turns himself so Issy now lies against his chest, he continues to smooth the skin around the gash on her neck. Issy melts into the gesture with ease, her eyes drifting shut as her Grace hums faintly beneath her skin. "You healed me." Dean states, rather than asks. Issy smirks. "'Course I did. Couldn't let you die now could I?"

"And you stabbed me," Dean adds. There's no anger in his words, only a faint curiosity. Issy simply wais for him to continue as she traces random patterns over the blanket. "Wait. Sam was there too, wasn't he? I'm guessing he's okay. I… I said some things to him Issy."

"I know," Issy tells him. She turns her head slightly, ignoring the pain it brings to her neck. "You're gonna have to talk to him."

Dean huffs.

Issy grins and turns back to staring at the door. "You know… I'm kind of surprised you didn't realise the siren wasn't me. I thought I was one of a kind."

"Sorry," Dean apologises immediately. Issy scoffs. "I mean… Is my nose _really _that big?"

Her comment seems to crack the tension in the air, and both the angel and the hunter let out chortling laughs. "And I mean… Who does their hair like that anymore?"

"Yeah I probably should have caught on with the chopsticks," Dean admits shamefully. "Don't forget the fact that I'd never trade in my awesome coat of epicness for a shitty blazer like that," Issy adds.

Dean frowns. "I actually kinda liked the blazer."

Issy gapes and digs her elbow into his stomach. Dean winces and carefully nudges her with his knee that she's leaning on. "Damnit Dean," she huffs and pulls the pillow out from under him. They both fall backwards, Dean making sure to support her neck so she doesn't hurt it. "This means war you know."

"Please," Dean waves off her threat with a lazy roll of his eyes. Issy glares at him and pushes herself off of the bed, towering over him. She lets her wings unfurl and crosses her arms angrily. "Sure I'm not a threat, pony boy?"

Dean gulps. "N-No."

"Good," Issy chirps. She turns to her wings and watches them fold back behind her. "So Dean, how did the siren get you under its spell anyway?"

At the reminder of earlier events, the tips of Dean's ears tinge pink. "Saliva."

"Oh my God Dean," Issy squawks. "I thought you already knew I hated scotch!"

Dean frowns. "What?"

"You offered the siren a drink right?" Issy questions, remembering the events of the show. "From the same flask you were drinking of? Didn't wipe it before you drank? Ringing any bells?"

Dean blinks. "Uh, yeah. That's what happened."

"Right," Issy shakes her head slowly at the older Winchester. "You moron. Clearly you don't know me as well as ya thought, hey pony boy?"

"No, I guess not." Dean runs his hands through his hair and Issy sighs as she toys with the feathers on her wings. "Where did my brother go anyway?"

"Oh, to get us dinner." Issy tells him. She turns around to face the door, and Dean can't help but stare at her wings. He had to admit, they had a certain charm about them. "What were you doing anyway? Before I called you here."

"Dealing with some demons- oh! that reminds me. I've got to go and speak to someone." Issy muses to herself for a moment before turning back to Dean. "You're not going yet, are you?" the hunter asks, concern laced deep with every word.

"If you don't want me to, then no." Issy looks at the dead siren, nose turning up in disgust once more. "Can I just… deal with the body real quick?"

Dean nods slowly. "Sure, go ahead. Just... come back?"

"Of course," She nods. Issy leans over the siren's body and places her hand on the bodies shoulder. A moment later, she disappears. Dean waits for a moment, before leaning forward and rubbing his face with his hands. Maybe he should have told her about the kiss.

X

Issy paces around the warehouse anxiously. She really doesn't want to do this, but she can't hold this off any longer. At least this time she had her GPS switched on. "Hey Cas- Urgh, Castiel. Can we talk? Please?"

He doesn't answer.

Issy glares at the sky. "Fuck it," she mutters and spreads her wings. She'd never tried to track an angel's Grace before, but there was a first time for everything, right?

She lets her wings carry her upwards and with a tiny push to her Grace, it pulses outwards. She feels Dean, far in the difference. Sam is nearby. Those are the only two presences she's familiar with. Next she searches out for Cas. The many times they'd been in close contact, Issy had been sure to memorize the feel of his grace.

"Come on Cas," Issy mutters to herself. Her Grace pulses outwards again, stronger this time. "Where are you hiding?"

Finally she finds his presence, but before she can follow it someone appears beside her. She whirls around, startled by the sudden appearance of one trench coat wearing angel.

"You've been looking for me," Castiel comments irritably.

"Well duh." Issy crosses her arms, feeling somewhat self conscious with the angel's sudden appearance. "Didn't you hear my prayers?"

Castiel tilts his head in that adorably innocent way. His blue eyes peer into hers, and she's sure his gaze cuts to her very core. "Of course I heard your prayers, child."

"Then why didn't you come?"

"I've had more important matters to attend to," he tells her. His gaze is steady, but she doesn't miss how his head bows slightly, or how his mouth thins to a firm line. "You are merely one _annoyance _among thousands."

"Wait." Issy's fists clench and she flaps her wings once, furiously. "_I'm _the annoyance? Excuse me but I'm pretty sure _you _were the one who chained me up and fucking tortured me. Don't forget that you tricked me Castiel."

"A necessity," Castiel says simply.

"Don't give me that crap." Issy swears and starts flying circles around the angel. "I know you regret what Zachariah did Cas." Castiel watches her with a carefully masked expression. "Zachariah wanted to find Lena."

"No," Issy spits. "He just wanted to hurt me Cas. I'm a new plaything, human but with a little side dish of Grace. Zachariah wanted to skin me to see how I worked and what made me _tick_. That's not the worst thing though, the worst thing is that you _let him_."

"We needed to find Lena," Castiel says. Issy freezes mid-flight as she notices his hand sneak towards his pocket. Slowly a look of horror grows on her face. "You still want to find Lena- You're going to try and capture me again?" Her words come out in a hoarse whisper, so shocked is Issy that she can barely find herself able to speak

"Castiel," Issy breathes. He pauses his movements, hand stilling by his pocket. the edge of a handcuff glints in the sun and she glares at it angrily. "You know I won't let you take me again. I'll fight you Cas, even though I don't want to."

"I called you here to smooth things over." She flies around him and his eyes track the movement. "Why do you have to go and turn this into a fight?"

"My orders are to capture you Issy." He tells her.

Issy watches him. "Screw your orders. Why don't we go and get a lemonade?"

"That's not how this works."

"Then tear out the instruction manual," Issy spits back, angrily.

"I can't."

Issy snaps. "Bullshit Cas! You know how messed up all this crap is."

Castiel's feathers bristle. "Are you asking me, to betray my family?"

"I'm asking you to use your head Cas," Issy corrects him. She glances at her watch, taking in the time before letting out a long, defeated sigh. "Goodbye, Cas. I'll see you later."

He watches as she flies off, and doesn't bother chasing after her.

X

Dean is bored. He'd already cleaned the Impala, washed his clothes (even though they didn't smell _that _bad) and watched Dr. Sexy M.D. Now he lay back on the motel bed, earphones plugged in and turned to full volume. Sam was out on a run or whatever it was that he did. In Dean's honest opinion, he thought the kid bothered too much with exercise.

He rubbed his hand absently over his stomach. It was getting late, which meant dinner, which meant _pie_. Dean really wanted some pie, especially after travelling for three days straight. He pulled up his cellphone, checking for any alerts before dropping with with a disappointed pout.

Of course, he had mastered hotels long ago. He'd mastered the limited resources, which meant no stacks of books carried on the road with you, no heavy consoles that played video games. Dean was a master of the art of doing _nothing _in the wait for the next case.

Distantly, through the loud roars of AC DC Dean heard a very _loud _thud. almost immediately he shot up, grabbing his pistol from the bedside table and flicking the lights on as he does. "Holy fuck! Pony boy, guns away." Issy holds up her open palms in surrender, and Dean quickly lowers his weapon.

"Sorry," She apologised with a nervous chuckle. "Guess I should have called first or something." Dean pulls the earbuds from his ear as he swings his legs over the side of the bed. "Issy? The hell you doing here?"

"Well I thought I'd check up on you guys." Issy answers evasively before tucking her hand into her pocket. "I have a lull between demon smitings, thought I'd see how you boys've been."

"Good," Dean answers her question. He runs his fingers through his hair, mussed from lying down for so long. "Just got done with a case in Driggs." Issy's mouth forms a 'o' in realization. "That was the uh… ghost right?"

"Simple poltergeist, yeah." Dean nods. He rubs his hand absently over his thigh.

"You know," Issy walks over to the table, her hand landing on the cool metal of a gun. "I've never held a gun before." without warning she picks it up, finger brushing against the trigger with perhaps too much force.

The gun fires before Dean can warn her of the safety, and Issy lets out a loud shriek. The bullet lodges in her foot, piercing through the leather of her tan ankle boots. Dean jumps off the bed, hurrying to her side. "You okay?" He asks.

Issy frowns and bends down, finger digging into the hole in her foot. A moment later she pulls out a small scrap of metal coated in blood. "Huh," she huffs and drops the bullet onto the table. "Haven't been shot in a while. Kind of forgot what it felt like."

"Did you just-" Dean stares incredulously at the slowly healing wound on her foot. "-Shoot yourself?" Issy shrugs. "Duh."

Suddenly, Dean lets out a long, belly aching laugh. "Oh my God… You're such an ameteur."

"_Dean_," Issy whines. The hunter only continues to laugh and Issy pouts miserably as she waits for him. By the time he's done, he has to wipe tears from his eyes. "You friggin' shot yourself, then just _pulled _the bullet out. How is it that our lives are ridiculous enough for that to make sense?"

They both grow silent, Issy places the gun back on the table with far more care than when she'd picked it up. "So…" Issy draws the word out. "You got any plans?"

Dean frowns. "Huh?"

"To be honest," she begins hesitantly. "I was kind of bored. thought maybe you'd wanna finish the movie?" Dean blinks, and then his face splits into a wide grin. "Hell yeah. Then we can get dinner after?"

Issy nods and Dean jumps to his feet. In three wide steps he's flush against her side and Issy simply places her hand on his shoulder. There's a moment of weightlessness, and then Dean feels everything come into focus.

They're once again in Issy's room, the one Dean remembers vaguely from before. He takes his spot on the couch, not missing the mess of papers on her desk that hadn't been there before. A laptop hums silently in its powered state, and he quirks a brow at Issy. "Police reports? Who've you been tracking?"

"Demons," Issy answers quickly and switches the television on. Dean peers closer at the screen. "You hacked into the database? Who the hell taught ya' that?"

"A friend." She doesn't elaborate and Dean doesn't press. He's not sure if he wants to know how she learned to hack into a high security knowledge base. "So. How're you and Sam? After everything with the siren…?"

Issy's prompts doesn't go unnoticed to Dean, and he lets out a quick huff of breath. "Don't really want to talk about it, Issy." She glares at him, eyes narrowing. "I respect that, but don't act like you two don't have problems. I myself have picked up on all the tension between you two, and I'm hardly around."

Dean paused. Her words were true, Issy wasn't around that often. Dean couldn't help but feel surprised though, because _she was _around, around often enough to notice things between the two brothers. When had that happened? When had Dean let a winged psycho hang out with him and Sammy so often?

The movie runs quietly in the background as Issy curls her legs up under her. It brings her slightly closer to him, and with a flash of impulse she leans her head against his shoulder. Dean stiffens at the contact, but slowly relaxes throughout the movie.

When he had kissed the siren… it had felt wrong. But this, watching a movie with the _real _Issy, felt right.

X

When the movie was finally over, Issy uncurled herself. She stretched her limbs with a contented hum as Dean stood and patted down his pants. "Pretty good, for a zombie movie." Dean comments after a few moments.

"For a zombie movie?" Issy echoes with an amused glint to her eyes. Dean shrugs and walks over to the fridge, pulling out a water bottle and taking a long sip. "I suppose next time we can watch Dr Sexy M.D. I'm sure there's some episodes we've both missed."

Since coming to this world, Issy had noticed a few different things. There were things that existed in this world, that did not exist in her own. Dr. Sexy M.D was one of them. Although there were a few soaps like it back in her 'verse, Issy had to admit the show had become one of her favorites.

"Next time," Dean agrees eagerly. He downs the rest of the bottle before chucking it in the trash and holding out his elbow. Issy wraps her arm through the offered limb and he grins at her. "Shall we go and enjoy a meal now?"

"Yup," Issy says, popping the 'p'.

She closes her eyes in concentration for a moment. Dean's eyes widen at the sight of her wings appearing. They unfurl and flap once. Just one single strong downstroke and all of a sudden Dean in back in the motel.

"I think I'm actually getting used to that," dean comments as he lowers himself onto the bed. Issy grins at him, raising an eyebrow challenging. "Oh, really?"

The door opens then, revealing a sweaty looking Sam in jogging attire. His eyes land on Issy after he closes the door, and immediately his posture tenses. "Um. Hey Issy"

"Hello Sam," Issy greets. She strides forward, nodding to dean as she does. "You get cleaned up. Pony boy and I will meet ya' in the car."

Without another word she glides through the motel door, leaving a frazzled Sam and Dean.

"What was Issy doing here?" Sam asks after a few minutes. "Keeping me company. She's joining us for dinner," Dean explains with casual indifference. Sam frowns, eyes trailing to the door before returning to Dean. The younger brother nods, and strides over to the duffel and starts pulling out clothes.

"I'mma take a shower." Sam explains and disappears into the bathroom. Dean blows a long breath before grabbing up his jacket and heading to the door. Sam can lock up on his way out.

True to her word, Issy is seated in the _backseat _of the Impala, her hands smoothing through her already perfectly wavy hair. "Dean," she greets as he slides into the driver's seat. "I think you spooked my brother."

"Good," Issy grins. Her hands still at her hair and she slowly lowers them to her lap. "You know, I've been wearing the same clothes for months now? Granted I regenerate them every morning but… I kinda miss the variety."

Dean peers at her in the rearview mirror. "Are you discussing clothes with me right now?"

"What do you think?" Issy continues, ignoring his question.

"You look fine," he says simply. Issy huffs. "One day you and I shall go to the mall. We're going to buy new clothes and scented candles and those cool mugs that have our names on them. Oh! And candy floss."

Dean frowns. "Wait… scented candles?"

"Yeah," Issy nods. "It's gonna be a fun and normal day."

"Issy I don't think even normal people buy those cheap ass novelty mugs," Dean says with a huff. Issy pouts and crosses her arms. Dean rolls his eyes. "Dammit if you want one so bad I'll buy you a souvenir mug."

The car grows quiet. Dean taps his fingers on his thigh as he continues to glance at Issy. Eventually the girl lets out a long sigh and meets his gaze through the mirror. "It's not that. I just want you guys to have a normal day for once. No ghosts, no monsters."

"Crazy shoppers are monsters," Dean reminds her with a slight grin.

She returns his smile. "I guess. Too bad we can't gank 'em, get the whole store to ourselves."

"Yeah no," Dean lets out a breath of laughter. "Maybe we won't get those mugs, but I'll definitely get candy floss."

Issy grins victoriously. "I _knew _you would like candy floss!"

Suddenly the passenger door opens, effectively ending their in depth discussion of flossed treats. "Hey Issy." Sam greets with a glance behind him. Issy waves, "Looking good Sam." She tells him after taking in how he'd styles his hair back and changed in a _wrinkle free _plaid shirt. "You guys know where we're going tonight?"

"There's a place a few blocks down." Dean starts the engine and begins pulling out of the parking lot. Sam turns back to Issy. "He likes it because they have massive burgers."

"And the waitress is _beautiful_," Dean adds. He smiles at his brother. "A real piece of work."

"I had a hot waiter once," Issy comments. Both boys glance at her. "I did him in the storage closet," she adds calmly.

Dean's eyes go wide and Sam looks away uncomfortably. Issy watches their reactions, before letting out a long, loud laugh. "I'm _kidding_. Relax." At her words, both boys let out annoyed huffs. "I did him in the bathroom, of course," Issy adds in teasingly.

"You're worse than Dean," Sam comments with an exasperated expression. There's amusement glinting in his eyes though, so Issy knows he appreciated her joking. "What's that supposed ta' mean?" Dean asks, offended.

Issy and deans hare a glance, and she simply shrugs.

Sam furrows his brows in thought and looks out the window. "Have you guys heard anything from Castiel?" Issy asks suddenly. "Nope. Thank fuck," Dean comments as he pulls up to a diner. He parks the car and climbs out. "You know I'm gonna torch the bastard as soon as I see him right? There's no way he's walking away from a meeting with me."

"Now hold on," Issy calls. She clambers out of the car and hurries to Dean's side. "Don't do that Dean. Please." Dean looks back at her, "wait. Aren't you supposed to be following my orders? If I want Castiel dead, then you should too."

Issy pouts. "Floored by my own logic."

Sam joins the two, sidling up next to Issy. The three enter the nearly empty restaurant and take seats in in the back corner. Dean glances around, taking in easy exits. Sam does the same whilst Issy simply picks up the menu and hums in thought. "I think I'mma go with the spaghetti."

"I thought you didn't like eating," Dean points out as he finally allows himself to relax in the new environment. Issy shrugs. "I don't like _food_, I like eating."

"I think there's once again a fault in your logic," Dean tells her with a scoff.

A busty waitress idles up to the table, with a bright smile, gaze locked on Dean. However, she addresses the whole table. "Welcome, what can I get you guys?"

"Oh I dunno," Dean turns to her. His expression morphs from silent teasing to exuberant flirting. "Why don't you tell me what's good sweetheart?"

Issy looks disdainfully between the two, before clearing her throat. "He'll get the burger special, I'll get the spaghetti." Sam, taking his cue, looks up with a polite smile. "And I'll have the chef salad, thanks."

The waitress takes their menus, sending one last glance before disappearing. As soon as she's gone Dean's smile drops and he glares at Issy. "What's with the sour eyes?"

"I was about to hurl from your attempt at _flirtation_." Issy unfolds the napkin from her cutlery and toys with it between her finger. Sam grins. "Cock blocked."

"Shut up," Dean snaps. He unwraps his own napkin with a bitter expression. "Stupid angels."

"You know Dean," Issy starts. Her eyes turn slightly sad, and she tries to distract herself with the napkin in front of her. "I wish you'd stop calling me an angel. I'm just a girl, you know?"'

Dean freezes.

The waitress returns, a wide grin sent in Dean's direction once more before she places down three plates. "Spaghetti for you," she tells Issy. Her tone is still cheerful, and Issy has to give props to the girl for not being offput by her actions. "Chef salad for you." She turns to Dean last, but Dean isn't even looking at the waitress, his eyes are locked on Issy, wide and stunned. "And burger special for you."

Issy frowns at Dean, but turns to the waitress and nods. "Thank you."

As she leaves, Issy turns back to Dean. "The hell Dean?"

"I just uh-" Dean gulps and his eyes flash to his meal before landing absently on the table. "-Dejavu," he finishes with a light laugh and digs into his burger.

* * *

><p>Hey guys! Once again this chapter got too long, and I know I promised the next episode to be in this chapter, but it's gonna have to be next chap. Sorry!<p>

So! OMG GUYS! Did we seriously pass the 15+ review milestone? I can't friggin believe it! When I saw the alerts I literally squealed int he middle of the library and everyone kind of stink eyed me but IDC BECAUSE WOW! 16 REVIEWS! You guys are the best seriously, when you comment it just makes my day.

And omg! This story now has _20 dedicated readers_, and I frigging am just so happy you can't _believe _how happy seeing these alerts make me!

Righty-o! Thanks today goes to:

Andraste's Flaming Sword CarryOnMyCobaltAngel LeeForShort Music Box Physicist MusicLovah13 Pink-Haired-Devil Rogue8496 Sammie669 Smileyface98 The 15th Noah TheOneandOnlyGodessofAwesome Time-Lady-tribute-of-Hogwarts casleepy curlyhairedfriendsr0x eve995 llama-hunter-on-fire queen6404 s2rocks sparklebattle 1 youin42

Music Box Physicist : Yeah last chapter was easier to write than the last, also I really wanted to get it out to you guys on time! Cause it was an awesome feelign toyingh with u guys as to whether it was _really _Issy or not. Thank you! I'm glad you thought it was up to par! Love yah bae, Kisses! xoxo

TheOneandOnlyGodessofAwesome: Haha! I am sorry about the cliffhanger :/ But the chapter woulda been 12k+ and I thought that'd be a bit too much for ya guys. Thanks for the review beautiful! Hugs and kisses! xoxxo

curlyhairedfriendsr0x: OH MY GOD REALLY? I AM SO FRIGGING HAPPY YOU ENJOY IT SO MUCH! Thank you for the sweet review hun, and here's yah free cookie! Hell, have _three _of them! (::) (::) (::)

AnnieAC: Yeah her not telling them she knows their future is kinda critical to the plot. I'm so glad you're enjoying this story and welcome! I hope you continue to love each chapter! And it's good to hear this story is refreshing. I personally follow so many oc stories and I just- I've been reading back over my work to proof read and I can just _see _all the differences. It's a pretty awesome feeling. Here's your free cookies babe! (::) (::) xooxox

LeeForShort : AHA! I'M SO PROUD OF YOU! You nearly called it! I'm glad I blowed your mind hehe! Welcome to the story darling! xxx Kisses! And free cookies! (::) (::)

Also, seeing how many hits this story is getting, I was wondering if anyone was interested in beta'ing this story? I know I miss a lot of gramatical errors, and you've all been so sweet for putting up with them, but I just feel kinda bad y'know? **Let me know if you're interested in betaing**! Either contact me on FF or tumblr at spcmrose

_WOW THIS AN IS GETTING SO LONG-_

Haha I was so amused by Issy's reaction to her dead body, poor baby getting all confused and stuff. And Dean! oh he was hilarious this chapter. Poor Sam putting up with the both of em, I feel you Sammy.


	9. Chapter 8- 4x15

CHAPTER 8

Issy taps away at her cellphone by the back corner of the restaurant. Dean had gotten up to change the bland music and Sam was working at his laptop. Crowley had asked for her number about a week ago, and so far he hadn't messaged her. Then all of a sudden, as she'd finished her meal, her phone had bussed.

_Hey Jane Smith, I got a new name for you. Want to swing by and have a little chat? Oh! And I ought to add that I also have a gift for you._

_Your partner in crime- Crowley_

Issy huffed, not missing the assassin reference. She pursed her lips for a moment, glancing at the brothers before responding.

_Okay. Can't stay for long though. -Issy_

Her phone beeped a moment later. Issy quirked a brow, "eager little demon, isn't he?" Issy mused aloud.

_Wonderful! Bring scotch, whatever suits your taste._

_Crowley_

She sighs and taps away again.

_I don't drink._

He responded almost immediately once more.

_Bring some raspberry cordial then, honey. Don't forget to dress to impress._

Issy can't help but grin. Crowley was too damn amusing for his own good. She shuts her phone off and slides it into her pocket. When she looks up for the boys, both are leaning over Sam's laptop back at their table.

"What's up?" Issy asks. Sam turns at her appearance, and shrugs. "Bobby found something in Wyoming." Issy nods. "Huh, Wyoming yeah? How about I meet you guys there."

Dean frowned. "You're working on the case with us?"

"Yeah, why not?" Issy shrugs. "I enjoy hanging out with you guys."

"We like having you around too," Sam tells her genuinely. Dean shrugs.

Issy's heart warms at the news. "Alright. Is that okay Dean?" She looked to him.

"I don't see why not." Issy grins and waves to them both before letting her wings unfurl and a moment later, she disappears. Crowley's den is far easier to get into now that she's been there so many times. Issy also thinks that Crowley might have altered the warding sigils to somehow make it easier for Issy to fly in.

She made sure to make a quick stop however. She grabbed up the most expensive bottle of scotch in the store and paid for it with money she stole from the waitress earlier.

Crowley's study was almost entirely transformed when Issy arrived. There were several clothes trolleys filling the space, laden with hanging dresses and assorted wears. Issy maneuvered herself through the maze of fabric before arriving before crowleys desk. His entire desk was covered with stacks of jewelry and accessories and Issy's eyes immediately drew to the shelves of shoes behind him.

"Holy shit," Issy breathed. Her eyes flickered around the space once more before landing on Crowley. "What? Did you suddenly find your inner fabulous?"

The demon's lips twitch upwards. "Crossdressing, of course." Issy eyed him skeptically for a few moments, before breaking out into a sarcastic laugh. "Haha. Seriously though, what's with the clothes?"

"Your gift," he says. His hand gestures to the bottle in her hand. "I see you brought the scotch."

Issy nodded and placed the bottle down on his desk. "I don't like cordial. Too much sugar."

"Right." Crowley draws the word as he reads over the bottle's label. "Highland Park? An exquisite choice my dear. Who knew you'd know whisky."

"I just bought the most expensive in the store."

His brow raised in amusement. "Still, good taste."

"So the clothes?" Issy presses.

Crowley nods and gets up from his chair. "Hundreds of garments from only the best brands my dear. A gift for your work. Truly, not even my best demons have been as useful as you."

"Why clothes though?" Issy asks. "I happen to have an addiction to lemonade."

"I'm glad you asked." He pulls up in front of a specific rack of clothes, and ran his hands through a satin blue dress as he talked. "I've had one of my best keeping an eye on you. Securing the safety of my investors obviously."

"You've been trailing me?" Issy asked in disbelief. "Don't worry, he's been very discreet." Crowley turns to her, something knowing masked behind his eyes. "None the less, I heard about your little spill session. You wanted variety? You have it."

"And what do you want in return?" Issy was beginning to grow nervous. This whole thing reminded her of her conversation with Castiel before he kidnapped her and let Zachariah torture her.

As though picking up on her nerves, Crowley raised his hands, open palmed. "Nothing more than usual. I have more names, more demons that aren't exactly accepting my… _offers_."

"Nobody wants to have sex with you, Crowley." Issy reminds him, a teasing smile on her face.

"Actually I've got hundreds lined up for me. I'm a demon in the bed, you know?" Crowley teases right back. Issy rolls her eyes and looks to the clothes. "Alright. Who you want me to off?"

"He's actually here, right now. As a matter of fact." Crowley paces to the door, and pulls it open telekinetically with the flick of a finger. Issy watches as a demon with tied hands stumbles through. He's average looking, brown hair, brown eyes, slightly tanned skin. He's shorter than Issy, and she has to wonder why Crowley wants this demon dead.

Issy quirks her brow, planning to ask exactly that. "You normally get me to track down demons and kill them, but you've already found this one. Why don't you just kill him?"

"It's… complicated." One of Crowley's minions tightens his grip on the demons wrist, and _tugs_. The demon bucks at the pull, and lets out a groan. "Better break it down for me. I'm not in the mood for complicated," Issy glares at the many demons filling the room.

"A show darling," Crowley finally answers after a moments thought. "I have an angel, in my pocket, so to speak. I want _my _demons to know that. Lessons the chance of traitors. Nobody likes a traitor."

"Right." Issy steps closer to the demon, and the poor thing actually _flinches _from her. "I guess I can't fault your logic. Exactly how many of your lackies do I have to do this in front of?"

Crowley waves his hand, and Issy feels herself being ripped from the room and placed in another. Issy has grown use to the sudden teleportations, what with her wings, so she immediately begins taking in her surroundings.

There are about three dozen, maybe more, demons filling the hall. Crowley has placed her, front and centre, on a stage. He stands somewhere back to her left, and the demon he wanted her to kill is kneeling in front of her.

Issy feels entirely apprehensive now. There are so many demons... They could attack at any moment. She keeps her gaze wary, constantly sweeping over each and every demon in front of her. The demon at his knees, turns to look at her. She can see the raw fear in his eyes.

"Welcome, ladies and gentlemen." Issy flinches at the sudden sound of Crowley's booming voice. "As you're all aware, Euver here, betrayed us. He spread information about our deepest workings and did not complete his minimum requirement for contracts this month."

"Now as I'm sure you've also heard, I have an angel here today to smite Euver." Crowley turns to her. "This is her."

At his words, murmurs break out among the crowd, and Issy feels herself stiffen. Her feathers bristle and she's tempted to let her wings show. She needs to let these demons know how much of a threat she is. Otherwise they may try to start something.

"Go ahead, sweetheart." Crowley tells her simply.

Issy rolls her eyes at him, but steps forward. She doesn't bother walking to the front of the demon, simply places her hand on the top of his head. Her Grace flows into him in a burst of raw energy, and she hears his pained cries as he burns from the inside out.

By the time she is done, the entire crowd is frightened into silence, and Crowley has a smug little grin on his face. Issy huffs and dusts her hands. His minions hurry forward to collect the body and she ignores them.

"Crowley," she hisses low and threatening. "Next time you want a bloody demonstration, you're filming it and showing it on a projector. I'm not being stuck in a hall full of antsy demons _ever _again. Got it?"

Bless his soul, Crowley actually flinches at her words. For added effect, Issy lets her wings show. They spread wide and high, feathers pointed in her annoyance. "Of course," Crowley says quickly. "I understand your hesitance. I apologize."

"Good." Issy pulls back. She glances at the crowd once more before turning back to Crowley. "I'll be taking your many gifts, and leaving now." She then proceeds to fly off without waiting for his reply.

X

Dean lays back against the bed. His head aches and the ice pack really isn't helping. "How you doing?" Sam wanders through the door, watching his brother with concern in his eyes. "I'm in pain, that's how I'm doing." He tells his brother with perhaps a bit too much bitterness. "I think I have a concussion."

"You want some aspirin?" Dean pushes himself upright, his hands digging into the rough fabric of the scratchy motel blanket. "No thanks, House." Dean huffs. "So, demons, huh?"

"Yeah. So much for miracles."

"And what the hell happened with Alastair again?"

"I told you, he tried to fling me or whatever." He flicks his hand, trying to show what Alastair did. He frowns, then moves to the coffeemaker. "And it didn't work, so he bailed."

"Well, how come he couldn't fling you? He chucked you pretty good last time." The younger Winchester, pauses, before turning to his brother and shrugging. "Got no idea."

"Sam, do me a favor. If you're gonna keep your little secrets, I can't really stop you, but just don't treat me like an idiot, okay?" Dean watches his brother closely. He knows something's up, and he hates that Sam isn't telling him anything. "What? Dean, I'm not keeping secrets."

"Mm-hm. Whatever. So, did you go back and q-and-a the dead kid?" Sam walks up to Dean, carrying a notebook. "Didn't have to. Bobby called. He did some digging."

"And?"

"He thinks I'm right. Local reaper's gone. Not just gone—kidnapped."

"By demons?" Dean frowns. "Why?"

"Listen to this." Sam flips open the notebook and starts reading. "'And he bloodied death under the newborn sky—sweet to taste, but bitter when once devoured.'"

"Swanky." Dean frowns. "What the hell's that mean?"

"Well, it's from a very obscure, very arcane version of Revelations." Dean huffs. "Which means what I think it means?" Sam sighs and shifts his weight. "Basically, you kill a reaper under the solstice moon—tomorrow night, by the way—you got yourself a broken seal."

"How do you ice a reaper?" Dean asks in confusion. "You can't kill death."

"I don't know. Maybe demons can. Where the hell are the angels is what I want to know. We could use their help for once." Dean purses his lips in thought. " Issy said she was going to catch up with us, but otherwise it looks like we're gonna have to take care of this one ourselves."

"What are we gonna do, just swing in and save the friendly neighborhood reaper?" Sam asks with a disbelieving scoff. "You got a better idea, I'm all ears."

"Dean, reapers are invisible. The only people that can see them are the dead and the dying."

Dean pauses. An idea sparks in his head. "Well, if ghosts are the only ones that can see them…"

Sam, interested, quirks a brow at his brother. "Yeah?"

"Then we become ghosts." Dean smirks and presses the icepack to his head again.

Suddenly Sam stumbles backwards as a gust of wind blows through the room. Issy appears, wearing form fitting skinny jeans and a 'Doctor Who' vintage tee. "Sorry I'm late," she apologises. "Turns out my room couldn't fit all the clothes."

"What clothes?" Sam asks at the same time Dean says, "Issy," in greeting.

"A gift from a friend," Issy explains vaguely. "Now!" She exclaims and claps her hands. "What did I miss?" Her eyes take in Sam, standing with a notebook and a tired expression on his face. Dean doesn't look much better, an icepack held loosely in his hand.

"A run in with Alastair," Dean says with a grunt.

"Who's that?" Issy asks. She walks over to Dean, holding her hand up in question. He simply shrugs and tilts his forehead towards her. "A white-eyed demon. He's as strong as Lilith and apparently, just as psychotic." Sam elaborates as Issy heals Dean.

Dean slackens as her Grace flows through him. As always, its warm and comforting, soothing the pain in his head and the soreness of his muscles. He mumbles a quiet 'thank you' when she finishes. "No problem pony boy," Issy replies. She turns to Sam next, hand raised to heal him, but the Winchester simply waves her off. "I'm fine, thanks."

"So uh, what's the case?" Issy asks as she settles down next to Dean. Dean flinches slightly at her proximity, but luckily Issy doesn't seem to notice. "Reapers have been kidnapped by demons. They're trying to break a seal. If they do, the demons will be one step closer to freeing Lucifer." Sam explains patiently. Issy nods, her lips pursed in consideration of his words.

"Yeah so now we need to save 'em," Dean continues.

Sam glances between the two, before an idea pops into his head. "Hey Issy, can you see reapers?"

"Yup," Issy says, popping the 'p'.

"Well that settles it then," Dean stands and addresses broth his brother and Issy. "Sam and I will call Pamela, and whilst we're getting our ghost goggles on, you're going to track down the missing reaper. Sound good Issy?"

"You want me to help you find them?" Issy asks carefully. Dean feels himself falter at the look of apprehension on her face. "You don't want me to stay behind and help out this… _Pamela _person?"

"Pamela's a psychic. I don't think you could help her even if you wanted." Dean scoffs and pulls out his phone. When Issy continues to hesitate, he looks at her pointedly. "We don't have time to waste Issy. They're killing the reapers, tomorrow night."

"Okay," Issy finally agrees. "If you're sure." She spreads her wings, and disappears a moment later. Dean turns to his brother, holding his phone teasingly. "Ready Sammy?"

"Nope," Sam tells his brother. Dean grins and hits the call button.

X

Issy wasn't sure if it was because she was half-angel, or because angel's simply couldn't see ghosts, but Dean and Sam were invisible to her. She couldn't locate Dean, not even through her Grace, because she sensed his Soul. His Soul still was tied to his body, which was back at the hotel.

So she was stuck. She couldn't _look _for them exactly, even if she knew they were at the boy, Cole's, home. Dean had told her to find the reapers, and she'd sworn long ago to follow his orders.

She spent hours searching the town. Issy flew past dozens of funeral homes, none of which were the right ones. It took her the rest of the day, but finally she happened upon the right funeral home. The wards against angels prevented her from entering, but there were still a few things she could do.

Issy was still mostly the human. Since Lena had left, her Grace had been a thrum of energy deep within her chest, but it wasn't _part _of Issy. Sure, since she'd been harnessing the energy so often, the Grace had pretty much interwoven throughout her entire body, but if she concentrated hard enough….

The tendrils of Grace within her shivered. She tugged harder, pulling at the Grace. Slowly the tiny threads of energy receded, drawing back to the depths at which it came from.

Almost immediately she felt weak once more. Her muscles weren't warm with coiled strength, her vision had dulled and she could just barely sense Dean's body back at the motel.

However, she could hardly feel the warding sigils effect.

With a victorious grin Issy hurried forwards. Slowly she pushed open the side door, hoping that there wouldn't be anymore demons within. As soon as she closed the door behind her, the warding sigils effect faded completely. Issy let her Grace thread back through her body with a relieved sigh, and pushed deeper into the funeral home.

When she stepped through into the main hall, two demons patrolled with bored expressions.

Issy waited until one was about to happen upon her, and dived forward. Her palm was pressing against the demon's face before he could react. Her Grace flooded through the demon, burning out its insides. It let out a muffled shout of pain, loud enough to attract the other demon.

"Come and get me," she threatened. Issy's wings spread out behind her and she let her Grace glow from within her. The demon froze in place, a long enough distraction for Issy to fly forward and smite that demon as well.

She let the body fall to the ground with a dull thump, and pulsed her energy outwards, seeing if there were anymore demons inside. Sensing none nearby, Issy ventured further through the hall. She came upon a larger room, her eyes immediately darting to Sam and Dean. Both were standing behind what seemed to be an iron chain.

In the middle of the room, stood a demon she hadn't yet seen since entering this universe. Alastair stood, towering over one dead reaper and one alive one, Tessa. Issy took a second to comprehend the situation, before flying forward and slamming into Alastair.

The demon was strong beneath her, but she tackled him hard and fast. Her head lifted, eyes locking with Dean's. "Get out of here!" She yelled to him, then turned to a startled Tessa. "Run!"

Her Grace pulsed out and Issy used her energy to snap the iron chain in half. Alastair finally threw her off of him, but Dean, Sam and the reaper were already free.

"Bye bitch," Issy spits. She unfolds her wings and turns to fly away, only to feel the trapping presence of the warding sigils.

Shit.

Issy felt herself being flung forward by an unseen force. Her back was pressed up against the wall, wings bending painfully behind her. Her head spins for a moment, and she blinks to focus on her surroundings once more.

"Now who," Alastair begins, drawing out the words with a tepid lull. "Might you be?"

She seals her lips tight, simply conveying 'fuck off' with her gaze. The white-eyed demon in front of her smirked, bringing up the scythe in his hand. He twirled it lazily, seemingly mesmerized by it. "Oh how I'd love to play with you, but unfortunately I have other matters to attend to. Do enjoy my… _associates _presence in my absence, however."

She watched as he strode past her, his gaze hard and fist clenched on his blade. Issy waited for the pressure on her body to stop, but it only strengthened when perhaps a dozen demons suddenly appeared in the room.

"Fuck." The curse slipped past her lips without consent, and it drew amused expressions from most of the demons. A tall one stepped forward first, long blonde hair tied in a lazy pony tail. "Alastair has never let us play with an angel before," it said in an quick breath.

Issy's eyes are drawn to the glinting blade held in her left hand. It's rusted and disgusting, but looks sharp as hell. She struggles again against the force holding her, but Issy can barely move an inch. "I'm sorry but I don't have my LEGO's with me."

"Funny," a demon spits behind the first. "I'm going to cut your mouth off first."

"No thanks," Issy replies. She closes her eyes and focuses. Issy hears the demons walk closer, but she continues focusing on her Grace. When she feels the sharp bite of metal slice against her stomach she lets her Grace burst out in a violent pulse.

Her eyes flash open, glowing blue with fury. The first two demons are caught in the energy, their entire bodies disintegrating at the touch. The ones further back don't get off much better, three of them died in quite the same way as the first two, but far slower. The rest are all flung back, some killed with the force and others knocked unconscious.

The adrenaline begins to fade slowly, and Issy feels her Grace shrivel up inside her. It's sudden departure leaves Issy feeling dizzy and weak, and she slumps to the floor, the pressure holding her upright having had vanished.

It takes her a moment to realize that her stomach is bleeding, the bright red soaking her shirt. She frowns at the wound, wondering why she's bleeding when she has a Grace to heal her. With a start she realizes that perhaps her attack had weakened her more than she thought possible.

She doesn't even realize her world is growing dark until she blinks her eyes open weakly a few minutes later. Issy frowns in confusion, why had she woken up again? _Issy you hearing me? Pamela is hurt. We need you._

"Dean," Issy gasps the name. She hauls herself upright, only to fall back a second later. The room spins sickeningly around her and she clutches her still bleeding stomach. The warding sigils presence seems to thrum against her uncomfortably in time with her pounding headache.

The world begins to fade out again, and Issy struggles to stay conscious. She wonders why her Grace has all but disappeared. Perhaps it was the mixture of fatal injuries, warding sigils and smiting so many demons at once.

Issy only has time to smirk one last time at her victory against so many demons before she blacks out once more.

This time she does not wake up.

X

Issy feels something stir at her side. It presses against her before a weight is dropped painfully on her stomach. She's upright before she realizes, her gaze darting around, but not taking anything in. Her breaths come in rapid bursts, and slowly the world comes in focus.

The first thing she comprehends, is the demon standing over her. Issy's hand shoots out before she knows what she's doing, and her palm presses against the demon's face. She feels her Grace stir within her, and she pushes it towards the demon.

Nothing happens.

The warmth is there, thread through her body, but its weak. Too weak to kill this tiny demon in front of her. Suddenly, the demon is flung from her. His back collides with the opposing wall and as soon as the demon gets to his feet, he's scurrying from the room.

"Sorry about that." Issy's head swivels to see Crowley. With a frown she realizes that she's in a sitting room of sorts, laid gently on a leather couch. How the hell had she gotten here? "My minions aren't exactly medical professionals."

"Crowley?" Issy asks, voice a dry rasp. "What the hell?"

"You were unconscious and _dying_," Crowley says quickly. "You're lucky one of my men was undercover in Alastair's guard, or you'd probably be tied up and tortured right now."

"Right." Issy grunts as she pushes herself upright. Her gaze flickers to her stomach, and she's glad to see there's barely more than a scar left after the deep wound the demon had given her. She turns back to Crowley to see him seated on the armrest of the couch. "So how are you feeling my dear?"

Issy scoffs and rubs her neck. "Sure. Because you wouldn't want your favorite assassin to die."

"Obviously."

She lets out a short bark of laughter. "My Grace is weak Crowley. How long have I been out?"

"Nearly a whole twenty-four hours." Crowley tells her and pulls a phone from his pocket- Issy's phone. "You've had missed calls."

Issy's eyes go wide as she remembers. A moment later she's scrambling for the phone with a muttered curse. Crowley chuckles quietly as he hands it over. "I'm sure tweedle-dee and tweedle-dum have missed you. You're going to return to them right now I presume?"

"Obviously."

Crowley smirks at her. She'd copied his word from a moment earlier. "Such a shame. I had a whole room prepared for your stay. You need to replenish your Grace. As you so put, I want my favorite assassin in perfect condition."

"Another day." Issy stands with barely a wince. Her wings unfurl and she stretches them wide, enjoying the sensation. She senses Dean's location with some difficulty, but her Grace is already rapidly replenishing. "Oh and Crowley," she turns to glance at the demon. "Thanks."

* * *

><p><em>CROWLEY U SNEAKY SON OF A BITCH. I hope he doesn't mess with Issy I love her so much and it'll break my heart if Crowley messes with her. And omg! Once more Issy has nearly died for Dean and Sam, poor thing! <em>

OKAY OKAY! OMFG! GUYS! REALLY? IS THIS REAL? WE'VE REACHED 26 REVIEWS? INSANE! I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH, THANKS! ETERNAL GRATITUDE! I'm so happy ahahaha! You guys are the best readers, seriously!

And omg! This story now has _27 dedicated readers_, and I frigging am just so happy you can't _believe _how happy seeing these alerts make me!

Righty-o! Thanks today goes to:

AA The Awesome Andraste's Flaming Sword CarryOnMyCobaltAngel DJpaigeDJ Iluvoreosgirl LeeForShort Music Box Physicist MusicLovah13 N3buchadnezzar Not Another Fairytale Pink-Haired-Devil Rogue8496 Sammie669 Smileyface98 TamsinWinchester The 15th Noah TheOneandOnlyGodessofAwesome Time-Lady-tribute-of-Hogwarts bbccrowreh cumberlovin curlyhairedfriendsr0x eve995 llama-hunter-on-fire queen6404 s2rocks sparklebattle youin42

LeeForShort c: They're both idiots, GG. Thanks for the review darling! Hugs and kisses, as always :3

Music Box Physicist : It makes me so happy to hear that you're still enjoying it! you've been reading for a long time and it warms my heart. HUGS AND KISSES XOXOXO!

AnnieMouse: No darling! No need to thank me, it's been my plesure to post it for all you wonderful people. Everyone's been so supportive and it just gives me the fuzzie warm feelings to hear ya'll are enjoying it so much! Thanks for the review baby, Kisses! XXX

AnnieAC: Issy's addiction to lemonade IS curious lol. I love Dean so much as a character, and I dunno how this Issy things gonna turn out for him. I hope it's for the best! Hugs and Kisses from Aus, XXXOOO!

Rascal : AHHHH! OMG YOU PICKED UP ON THAT? I ADDED IT IN AND I WAS LIKE, WONDER IF ANYONE WILL NOTICE THIS? Good guy Cas. TBH I ship Destiel a lil so forgive me for the guilty pleasures. Huggles! XXOOO

N3buchadnezzar: AHAHA I FIGURED OUT HOW TO PRONOUNCE UR NAME, IN YOUR FACE! COOKIES! (::)(::)

Iluvoreosgirl : YAY! YOu think my story is amazing OMGOMGOGMOGMG YAYAYAYAY! Thank you so much darling! I'm so glad ur enjoying the story ! Hugs and kisses and cookies aplenty, XOXOXO (::)(::)

cumberlovin : OMG YOU TOO? THANK YOU! I AM SO GLAD YOU ARE ENJOYING IT AHAA! IT WARMS MY HEART TO HEAR THINGS LIKE THIS THANK YOU BABY! I LOVE YOU!

_Oh my god guys! you went insane with reviews and it was AWESOME, please keep it up! It's so lovely to hear from you all!_

Looking for a beta, contact me on tumblr (spcmrose) Twitter (spcmrose) or here if you're interested


	10. Chapter 9- 4x16 pt1

CHAPTER 9

"Sam I'm telling ya', if Alastair's army has got 'er she's as good as dead." Dean heads over to the mini bar and pulls it open. He searches through it quickly, grinning when he spots a bottle of beer towards the back. "You're kidding me, right Dean?"

"Nope," Dean pops the cap on the bottle and takes a long swig of the drink. The hunter collapses back on the bed with a sigh.

Sam looks at his brother, face a mix between horror and disbelief. "You're not even going to try and look for her?"

His words make something snap within Dean, and suddenly he's leaning forward and pointing a finger at his brother in warning. "Remember what Zachariah did to her? That was _one _angel. Alastair probably has about a hundred demons on her case." Dean leans back once more, taking another gulp of beer before continuing in a far quieter voice. "Issy is dead Sam."

The lights flicker as Sam falls into a chair, stunned by his brother's words.

The room is silent as it's plunged into darkness. Sam begins to worry until the television and radio turn on simultaneously and suddenly there's a mini tornado inside the room.

Issy all but falls into the room, landing with an embarrassed chuckle and a quiet _whompf_. Sam's hurrying over to her, helping her up as soon as the wind dies down and the lights flicker on again. "Are you alright?" Sam finds himself asking in a hurried sentence as he helps her. She seems fine as his eyes glance over her, and his brows furrow.

"Fine." The bed creaks as he lowers her onto it. Issy waves off Sam's concern and her face suddenly falls in regret. "I am so sorry guys."

Sam risks a glance at his brother who is currently abnormally focused on his beer. He turns back to the angel, finding her toying with the scratchy motel blanket. "Where have you been?" Sam finally asks, voice gentle, eyes filled with concern. "We figured Alastair must have gotten you when you didn't show up for a day."

"Yeah he got me alright," Issy huffs. Her eyes spark with a curious blend of annoyance and shame. "Surprised me to be honest. Didn't think the warding would keep me out _and _keep me in. Then he used his weirdo nutso powers and the whole room suddenly filled with black eyes."

"But you're okay?" Sam pressed. Once more he takes in her state. Fresh clothes featuring her usual red coat but this time with a blue cashmere sweater underneath and form fitting cargo pants. She'd had time to change before she came here. "Still on the mend." Issy's face turns serious once more. "My Grace is really messed up. As long as I'm not dying though I guess."

"We'll that's great," Dean says blandly as he hops up from the bed, holding onto his beer a he does so. "I'll be outside." He then proceeds to brush past his brother, slamming the door behind him as he leaves.

Issy watches after him for a moment, before turning to Sam. The younger Winchester had stared after his brother with dissapointed eyes. "It's alright Sam," she reassures the man. With a grunt she pushes herself up off the bed and hobbles over to the door. "I'll check on Dean. How about you relax huh? You look like you could use a nice calming shower and nap."

Sam huffs as she leaves and can't help but smile slightly as she does.

The air is cold and biting when she steps outside. Her Grace is too weak to warm her, so she pulls the coat tighter around her and spares a moment to be thankful she'd worn the sweater. From her position, she spots Dean jacketed form in the distance, standing under a dull streetlight. Issy draws a deep, calming breath, before starting after him.

Dean doesn't even look to her when she approaches, simply continues to stare across the mostly empty parking lot as he drinks from his bottle. "You're mad." A car blares faintly in the distance and Issy tucks her hands into her pockets. When Dean doesn't respond, Issy moves up to his side and tries to meet his gaze. "Talk to me. Dean?"

"I ain't mad at you," he says after a few moments. Dean's eyes flicker her way before watching a hooded figure turn into a motel room a few feet away.

Issy smiles slightly, her midnight blue eyes sparking with amusement. "I know." She presses flush against his side, a comforting hand snaking into his free one. "You're one sad fuck, you know that right?"

"Now there isn't a point to beating yourself up about Pamela," Issy continues in a calmer, more serious tone. "She's gone, bless her soul. She died for a good cause Dean, that's more than most can hope for."

"But if I hadn't of sent you after the reapers-" Dean yanks his hand from hers and chucks the bottle. It smashes somewhere in the distance with a soft crack. "Pamela shouldn't have died, especially not because we wanted her help. I shoulda let you stay back and keep an eye on her."

Issy watches Dean, waits until his breathing slows to approach him again. "Stop it Dean." She moves forward, grabs his arm to yank him around. His gaze finally meets hers and she narrow her eye at him. "Stop being a self hating bastard. You've got a brother in there that needs comfort as much as you. He's hurting as much as you are Dean. An' not to forget, you've got an apocalypse to prevent."

She lets her hand drop once she finished talking, immediately tucking it back into her pocket. The last thing she wants is her fingers to freeze and fall off.

"Sorry." Deans voice is hoarse, words barely more than a whisper, but she hears it. He turns, emerald eyes locking with hers. "I _was _worried 'bout you, by the way."

"No you weren't," Issy says with a shake of her head. A moment later her face splits into a wide grin. "But that's okay. I don't expect you to care for your personal angel slave."

"Issy..." She waits for him to find his words, patiently tapping her foot to a random rhythm. Finally he steels his gaze. "You're too damn generous for your own good."

"I try," Issy says with a shrug.

Dean presses. "No seriously. You must be getting something out of putting up with all this crap. You saved our lives yesterday, I didn't thank you for that."

"You don't have to," she tells him. Issy remembers again why she's doing all this. Mainly it's because he wants to see her favorite characters- who are now some of the closest friends she's ever had- happy. Then there's also the fact that once all this crap is over, she gets to go home and be with her sister.

She lets their conversation drop. Her wings ache behind her and she unfolds them, enjoying the feel of the cool breeze ruffling her feathers. Her Grace is still coiled tightly within her, as though it's deflated and collapsed in on itself. She tries to remember what she knows of the energy. Could she recharge it somehow? Or perhaps she had to wait for it to fix itself on its own. That idea made her frown, she had demons to smite and humans to keep an eye on. There was no way she could manage any of that with such a weak Grace.

The wind suddenly picked up, and once again Issy was reminded of the fact her Grace wasn't there to keep her warm. She shifts and tucks in her neck, keeping the biting freeze from her exposed skin. Dean hardly seems bothered by any of it, simply folds his arms and clears his throat. He glances at her, before narrowing his eyes at the motel.

"You going back in?" Issy asks, noticing where his gaze had fallen. "It's cold."

"Not yet." Dean nods his head in the motel's direction. "Why don't you head on in? I need a few more minutes." Issy feels her eyes soften, tries once more to take his hand in hers. "Dean don't beat yourself up over this anymore. It wasn't anybody's fault."

"Yeah," he clears his throat and turns from her. "I got that the first time."

Issy watches him, then lets out a resigned sigh and tucks her wings behind her back. "I'm gonna head inside." Dean nods to her and she pats him on the shoulder reassuringly before heading back towards their motel room.

Sam sits on the bed, changed and hair dripping with water. He looks slightly more relaxed from before, but he's still got a gloomy cloud hanging around him and Issy isn't sure how to deal with it. He pages absently through John's journal, and Issy lowers herself down onto the bed next to him.

He glances up at her, sends her a flash of a small, genuine smile. "How's Dean?"

"Not good." Issy isn't going to bother sugar-coating the truth. The brothers do enough of it on their own. She looks at the page he's currently reading. "Reading up on demons, huh?"

"Sorta… After everything that happened I feel like there's more I should be doing." Sam places the journal down to clasp his hands together. Issy doesn't miss the look in his eyes. The boy's planning something. Her best guess is that it has something to do with a certain ex-witch. "I am sorry I couldn't save Pamela." The wind picks up outside, rattling the door. "I wish I had have been there Sam."

He glances at her, takes in her defeated expression and smiles sadly at her. There's something soothing about his gaze though, and a moment later she finds herself tucked to his side, his long arms draped around her in a warm hug. "I know that already Issy."

Slowly she relaxed into the hug, enjoying the firmness of Sam's muscles and the comfort pouring off of him in waves. She felt her eyes fall shut as he rested his chin in the crook her her neck, and she let out a laugh as his hair blew in her face. "Have I told you yet that your hair is glorious Sam?" Issy asks. "Because it is."

She feels his silent, exasperated laugh rather than hears it, and soon she's grinning. "Seriously! What products do you use? Your hair's always silkier than mine and I have friggin' angel Grace in me!"

At that he pulls back, big smile on his face shaping his pearly white teeth. They grin at each other for a moment, enjoying the atmosphere before Sam's face calms into a serious expression. "You're okay now, right?"

"Yeah," Issy nods. "I think so. Thanks Sam."

"No problem Issy." He flashes his grin once more at her and she can't help but wonder how on earth she'd managed to befriend such an awesome guy.

X

Dean returns just in time for dinner as Issy returns from a stop at some fancy restaurant in California. He grins at the gourmet burger and fries, sliding into his seat eagerly. Sam's already chowing down on his healthy stir fry and Issy is salivating over her steaming plate of nachos. "Wait, you went to a five star restaurant and stole a plate of _nachos_?" Sam is asking.

"Duh," Issy grins as she picks one of the corn chips up. She twirls it, sticky melted cheese wrapping around the yummy triangle of heaven. "Nachos are life."

"Huh." Dean huffs his amusement around a massive bite of burger. To both Sam and Issy's amusement Dean melts into his food, anyone watching would think he was having an orgasm stimulated from his meal. "This shit," Dean growls in pleasure. "This is the best fucking burger ever to exist."

Issy lets out a snort of laughter, scooping some guacamole on her next nacho. Sam twirls something green on his fork and dips it in the sauce before chomping down. Everyone gets lost in the meal, the only sounds made are crunches and groans of pleasure (from Dean.)

By the time they're all done it's late into the evening and Issy's the only one _not _practically high on a food filled belly. She watches the brothers as they slowly pull themselves up and prepare for bed. "You take the bed, Issy," Sam calls over his shoulder with a nod to the couch. "I'll sleep on the sofa."

"Angels don't need to sleep Sam," Issy tells him. "I'll just sit here."

"Creepy," Dean says as he closes the bathroom door behind him.

Sam shrugs. "Suit yourself." He begins to shrug off his jacket in shirt and Issy simply picks up John's journal to give him his privacy. "Is it okay if I read through this?" She asks without looking up.

She hears the sound of ruffling sheets, no doubt signalling Sam's climbed into bed. "Sure. Are you coming with us tomorrow? We're leaving early tomorrow, getting a motel closer to where Pamela's funeral is going to be."

The shower switches on in the bathroom, muffled sounds of Dean singing Bon Jovi in the distance. "I guess. If Dean wants me to."

"What's he say exactly?" Sam asks.

Issy finally chances a glance upright. With a relieved sigh she realises Sam's got a blanket around most of his midriff. "Nothing really. He was mad at himself, not me. Shocker, right?" She adds sarcastically.

"Yeah we both thought Pamela was pretty great," Sam says with a short nod. The room grows silent, only filled with Dean's muffled singing. Issy eventually grins at the sound, and Sam joins her in her amusement. He reaches over after a few minutes and flicks off his lamp. Only Dean's lamp is left to illuminate the room in a pale yellow. "Good night Issy."

"Night Sam," Issy says.

It's not long before the hunter falls to sleep. Issy had almost forgotten about the Winchester's special ability. Hunters had to be able to fall asleep, anywhere, anytime. Otherwise they'd barely get any sleep at all. Issy pages her way through the journal, reaching a case that involved vampires by the time Dean finishes the shower.

She turns to the next case when Dean finally exits the bathroom. Hair will samp from his shower, but he's dressed in a loose grey shirt and jeans. It's the first time she's seen Dean since arriving in the universe without a jacket, and she has to admit she's impressed. "Sammy asleep already?" He asks.

"Yeah. I hope you don't mind, he invited me to join you guys tomorrow as well." She had shed her red coat since Sam had gone to sleep. Issy pulled her knees to her chest and continued to page through the journal as Dean finished preparing for bed. "That's fine." Dean moved over to his duffel and searched through it for a few moments. "Hey, about before? Outside? Thanks."

Issy felt as though her heart stopped pumping for a moment as she looked up to meet his gaze. He looked slightly embarrassed, as Dean often was when showing gratitude, but there was a genuinely to his gaze as well. Issy's heart burst with warmth and she grinned heartilly. "I'm glad I could help. I know you're going through a lot of crap at the moment. Hell, since I've said yes to being a vessel? I've been tortured, I've been attacked and I've nearly died _twice _now. Our lives are insane."

"Right." The bed squeaks as he lowers himself down on it, and Issy readies to flick off the main room light with her 'mojo'. "If you don't mind Issy, I'd love a coffee waiting when I wake? Or a donut, something nice and warm."

"Course Dean. Good night." She waits until he flicks off his lamp to shut the main light off. The room is plunged into darkness, and Issy shuts all three curtains simultaneously with a flick of her hand. She spends a few moments, watching the boys sleeping forms. It still amazes her the quality at which she can see in the dark, she assumes she's quite alike a cat. Issy liked cats.

She lets out a quiet snort of laughter, just as Dean's breathing finally slows. Issy enjoys the quiet lull of their sleep. The few times she had spent in the boys rooms as night were always calming and comfortable. It felt like she was at home the first time since she'd left her universe.

Issy finally turns back to the journal.

She pages through many recounts of John Winchester's tales. There's one about a horrifying pair of ghouls, who managed to claim almost a dozen victims before John finally tracked him down. Demons were over running a small time, and John managed to exorcise all four of them and save the town. Of course there was a fair share of ghosts and werewolves, all kinds of monsters. By the time she noticed the brothers begin to stir, sunlight was streaming through the gaps at the bases of the curtains.

The journal closes with a quiet 'thump' and Issy places it down reverently. Hopefully the boys will let her finish it. She clicks her tongue and focuses on a nearby cafe, unfurling her wings wide. Nobody notices her in the tiny cafe, and she easily walks up to the desk and orders three cappuccinos along with an apple crumble breakfast pie for Dean.

As soon as everything's ready, Issy thanks the cashier and presses two fingers to the humans forehead. He blinks twice, before frowning at her and turning away. Issy grins, free breakfast.

Sam's on his laptop when she returns. Dean sits on his bed, cleaning out his weapons. "Morning guys!" Issy chirps and walks over to Dean first, chucking the paper bag at him and setting one of the drinks down on the bedside table. "Woah. You actually got us breakfast."

"Course." She gives Sam his coffee and bagel. She opens up her own bag and starts munching on her toast. "So I get to ride with you guys, right?"

"Duh," Dean huffs and starts packing all his stuff up. He stuffs the rest of his tiny pie in his mouth and mumbles through the pastry, "Sam get ya' stuff."

X

Pamela's funeral was a somber affair. Both Sam and Dean were somber in the car and Issy wasn't much better off. She remember a few details of one of her favorite characters, Pamela's spirit and willingness to help always inspired Issy. The funeral had been a hard blow to her, and she hadn't even met the woman.

She didn't even want to consider how Dean or Sam felt.

Sam's hand was clenched tightly on the wheel as he drove. Dean was staring out the window, mind miles away. The younger brother shifted and addressed his brother. "Ruby will meet us outside Cheyenne. She's been tracking some leads. I know she's not exactly on your Christmas list, but if she can help us get to Lilith—"

"Hey, man, work with Ruby, don't. I don't really give a rat's ass." Dean's low grumble filled the car and Issy sat forward in her seat, ready to intervene if things got too heated. Or Dean started hating on himself again. "What's your problem?"

"Pamela didn't want anything to do with this and we dragged her back into it, Sam."

"She knew what was at stake," Sam tried to reason.

"Oh yeah. Saving the world. And we're doing such a damn good job of it."

"Dean—" Sam tried at the same time Issy leant forward. She placed a placating hand on Dean's shoulder and their gaze met. He glanced at her with sad, tired eyes and let out a small sigh. "I'm tired of burying friends, Sam."

"Look, we catch a fresh trail—" Sam begins, Dean rolls his eyes. "And we follow it, I know. Like I said, I'm just—I'm just getting tired."

"Well, get angry." Issy peered curiously at Sam. What exactly was he going for right now? "Dean," Issy tried instead. "Do you want to take the backseat? Have some rest, some space?"

She knew the older Winchester would never ask for such things, and when he silently pushed his seat back Issy slid over and pressed herself to the far door Sam glanced back for a moment as Dean slid through to the back. His head was resting on Issy's shoulder a moment later, exhausted eyes falling shut. "I'm glad you're here Issy," Dean whispers to her.

His words are too quiet for Sam to hear, and Issy is left to wonder whether she's doing more harm than good to the Winchester brother's relationship. Sam is still hiding crap and Dean is talking to her, rather than his brother. She sighs though, simply let's her wings unfold and wrap around Dean in a warm cocoon. "Get some rest Dean. It's been a long day."

Issy knows immediately when Dean finally drifts off to sleep. It's not the way his shoulders finally slump as they lose their tension, or his face eases of his constant frowns caused by worry and anxiety. It's because he melts into her hold, head nuzzling into her shoulder with a satisfied hum.

She has half a mind to laugh at Dean for acting like a little puppy, but instead turns to Sam. "When he wakes up, you two are going to talk, alright?" A flash of unease runs across his face and Issy flashes a look of reassurance to him through the rear view mirror. "Don't worry. I'll be there to mediate. If you two start giving each other Indian burns or noogies I'll stop you."

When Sam's face breaks out into a small smile, his eyes finally losing the edge of tension they'd held all day, Issy knows she's said the right thing.

X

Dean wakes when they finally pull to a stop outside the motel. Issy lets her wings shift back to their original dimension, fading from existence as Dean sits up. He rubs his eyes once, quickly, and blinks around tiredly. "Where're we?" He slurs.

"Home," Issy says. She pulls her door open and climbs out, stretching her limbs and enjoying the feel of freedom. Being cooped up in the car really sucks, even though the Impala _is _undeniably comfortable. "You coming sleepy head?"

Sam's already making his way to the room by the time Dean finally climbs out. He stretches and smacks his lips a few times before shutting the door behind him. He looks to Issy, eyes finally focusing as his mind wakes. "Did I fall asleep on ya'?"

"Yup," Issy tells him, popping the 'p'. She nudges him with her elbow. "Let's go."

"Slow down, I just woke up." Dean hurries after Issy, and they find Sam fumbling with the keys as he tries to open the door. Dean takes the lead, snagging the keys from his brother hand and opening the door a second later. "Ah, home crappy home."

Issy lets Sam walk in first, and he flips the light on. Both Sam and Dean freeze in front of her, and Issy peers inside to see what's going on. "Winchester and Winchester."

One familiar angel, and one new angel, stand in the middle of the room. Issy barely has a moment to take this information in before Dean is pulling out his blade and surging forward. Oh right, he'd sworn to chop Cas's head off.

Issy is moving before she even realizes, getting between Dean and his inevitable doom. "Not now," she hisses fiercely. "Calm down Dean."

However, Dean's furious. His breaths come in rapid huffs and his fist is clenched knuckle white over his weapon. Uriel seems highly amused by Dean's reaction, whilst Castiel is avoiding looking at the both of them. "Coward," Issy hissed quietly under her breath. When the angel's head bows even deeper, she knows he'd heard him.

"You bastard!" Dean snaps, teeth biting at Castiel. "You let them torture her!"

"Now, Now. Winchester." Uriel steps forward, pulling everyone's focus to him. "You are needed." His voice is low, impatient. Issy feels herself stiffen. He reminds her of Zachariah, and the thought brings a flash of pain through her. "Needed? We just got back from needed."

"Now, you mind your tone with me." Issy feels her feathers bristle, and once more has to step closer to Dean. She can't let him get too angry, he can't attack them. "No, fuck you! You mind your damn tone with us."

Sam, ever the saint, steps forward with pleading eyes. "We just got back from Pamela's funeral." At his words, something else snaps inside dean. Issy easily notices how close he is to breaking point. "Pamela. You know, psychic Pamela? You remember her. Cas, you remember her." The angel in question stiffens even further at his words, eyes finally raising to meet Dean's gaze.

"You burned her eyes out. Remember that? Good times. Yeah, then she died saving one of your precious seals. So maybe you can stop pushing us around like chess pieces for five freaking minutes!"

"We raised you out of hell for our purposes."

"Yeah, what were those again? What exactly did you want from me?"

"Start with gratitude."

"You want gratitude? I'll give you gratitude. It'll be wrapped tightly inside my boot which I will _shove _so far up your fucking ass you won't be able to walk _ever_ again." Issy almost laughs at his threat, Dean was certainly creative when he was angry.

"Dean, we know this is difficult to understand." Castiel suddenly starts, voice laden with too many undertones for Issy to decipher. "And we—" Uriel cuts in, looking significantly to Castiel. "—don't care. Now, seven angels have been murdered, all of them from our garrison. The last one was killed tonight."

"Demons?" Dean almost sounds _interested_. "How they doing it?"

"We don't know," Uriel informs him calmly.

"I'm sorry, but what do you want us to do about it? I mean, a demon with the juice to ice angels has to be out of our league, right?" Sam asks them point. Issy concurs, it's a good point. "We can handle the demons, thank you very much," Uriel tells them. Issy quirks a brow, he sounds like a child. Like he's so full of himself he might burst.

"Once we find whoever it is," Casitel adds.

"So you need our help hunting a demon?"

"Not quite." Issy's eyes flicker between Dean and the angel. "We have Alastair."

"Great. He should be able to name your trigger man."

"But he won't talk. Alastair's will is very strong. We've arrived at an impasse." And that's when Sam seems to realize what's going to happen. Issy watches his eyes widen, his hands clench.

"Yeah, well, he's like a black belt in torture. I mean, you guys are out of your league," Dean's comment makes Issy shiver, knowing what's coming next.

"That's why we've come to his student. You happen to be the most qualified interrogator we've got," Uriel tells him. Issy watches as Dean finally realizes what's going on. His head lowers, eyes downcast. Issy steps up to his side to try and comfort him.

"Dean, you are our best hope," Castiel's tone in sincere, and Issy doesn't miss the tones of regret wavering below. She looks to him, trying to catch his gaze but his attention is stuck on Dean. "No. No way. You can't ask me to do this, Cas. Not this."

Uriel starts forward, and before Issy can act he presses to fingers to Dean's forehead. "Who said anything about asking?" He teases before they disappear from the room

"Damn it!" Sam swears. Issy blinks a few times, wondering _how the hell_ the angels had managed to move so fast. She'd barely been able to track them, even with her 'Grace enhanced' eyes. "Where'd they go Issy?"

"I can't sense him." Issy begins to panic when she can't feels Dean's soul pulsing against her Grace. She turns to Sam, placing a hand on each shoulder to try and get him to focus. "Sam. I'm going to find Dean alright?"

"Take me with you."

Issy shakes her head, unfurling her wings as she does. "I can't. You'll just slow me down Sam, and I need to fly fast to cover as much ground as possible."

"I don't care! Take me," Sam insists.

"No Sam," she smiles reassuringly. "I'll be right back, promise."

X

"I think I'll go seek revelation. We might have some further orders."

Dean continues to look around the room, wondering where the hell he was and why Issy hadn't come for him yet. They must be blocking her somehow, he thought with a frown. "Well, get some donuts while you're out," He mocked half heartedly.

Uriel lets out a laugh that sends shivers down Dean's bones. "Ah, this one just won't quit, will he? I think I'm starting to like you, boy."

He waits, watching as the angel disappears. From what he could tell, he was truly trapped in this room that the angel's had forced him into. He didn't like his situation and all, and sent a prayer to Issy. "You guys don't walk enough." Dean comments. "You're gonna get flabby."

Castiel hardly blinks an eye. "You know, I'm starting to think junkless has a better sense of humor than you do," Dean told the angel. He wanted nothing more than to rip Castiel's head off for hurting Issy, but he knew she had been right. He couldn't take the angels on. Not alone at least. "Uriel's the funniest angel in the garrison. Ask anyone," Castiel explains, somewhat confused by Dean's comment.

Dean steals himself, before walking up to the angel with an inquisitive expression on his face. "What's going on, Cas? Since when does Uriel put a leash on you?"

"My superiors have begun to question my sympathies."

Dean frowns. "Your sympathies?"

"I was getting too close to the humans in my charge. You. They feel I've begun to express emotions. The doorways to doubt. This can impair my judgment."

"Well, tell Uriel, or whoever...you do not want me doing this, trust me."

Castiel pauses, regret flashing deep in his eyes. "Want it, no. But I have been told we need it." Dean's fists clench and unclench at his side, and he tries hard not to punch the bastard angel in the face. "You ask me to open that door and walk through it, you will not like what walks back out."

"For what it's worth," Castiel begins, tone startling sincere. "I would give anything not to have you do this."

Dean lets his eyes fall shut, and turns towards where Alastair was being held. As his hands close over the tray of various torture instrument, Issy appears, face furious and eyes sharp. Immediately she dives at Cas, grabbing the angel by the throat and slamming him against the wall. She digs in her fingers, attempting to choke the angel but Cas hardly reacts. "I was trying not to do this," she starts as she pulls her blade from her sleeve and holds it to his throat. "But you have gone too far, Castiel."

"Issy," Castiel says calmly, as though he wasn't being held at knife point.

Dean blinked a few times, watching as Issy slammed the angel against the wall once more. "Dean isn't torturing anyone if he doesn't want to, you piece of shit. He has freewill Cas."

"Wait." Dean starts forward, his gaze searching out Issy's. "Don't be stupid Issy. They've got how many angels on their side? We can't take them."

"But this is bull, Dean," she turns back to Cas and punches him, hard, across the jaw. His head snaps back with a _crack _but still his face remains blank. Calm.

Dean reaches her then, grabbing onto the girls arm. "Issy. Please," he pleads. "I don't like this either, but it's us against them, and right now we're down in numbers."

"I could take you right now, hide you." She slams Cas again, but her grip is slipping on the angel. Dean tugs her arm. "Let go of him Issy."

Castiel watches the whole exchange with his creepily calm gaze. Issy weighs Dean's words for a few moments before dropping Castiel unceremoniously with an annoyed grunt. "Fuck this shit Dean. Fuck the angels. Fuck Alastair. Dean you don't have to do this."

"I do," Dean responds simply. Although the chance to not have to enter Alastair's prison is appealing, it's not worth risking his brother, and Issy's, life. "Keep an eye on Sammy alright? This won't take long."

"Dean-" Issy tries.

He cuts her off. "If Ruby shows up gank her ass alright? I don't want that bitch messing with him when I'm not around." Issy froze, eyes growing wide. "You want me to kill her?"

"Yes," Dean tells her. She shifts uneasily. "Alright Dean. If that's what you want."

Dean nods. Issy doesn't leave. He frowns at her, "Issy?"

"Right- Sorry." She lets out an embarrassed laugh, turning to glance at Castiel before looking back at Dean. "Um- so I'll-Yeah. I'll be back soon alright Dean?"

"No wait," Dean stops her before she can leave, grabbing onto her shoulder. "You can't come back here, neither you or Sam. Not when…. Not once I'm in that room."

Issy rolls her eyes. "I'm not about to leave you unprotected with about a dozen angels on your ass, pony boy." They stare at each other, silently battling with their gaze. Finally, Dean groans and raises his hands in exasperation. "Fine! But don't go through that door alright? No matter what you here. Not until _I _come out, promise?"

"Orders are orders boss," Issy salutes. She steps back, sending a warning glance at Cas before turning back to Dean. "Good luck Dean. Don't forget yourself."

Before Dean can respond, Issy disappears.

X

Sam flips his phone open and closed, eyes focused on the door. Issy hadn't returned, and it had been far too long. _Three hours_ too long. He'd called Ruby as a last resort. A quick knock on the door startled him out of his reverie and he got up to open it. "I can still smell them. Seriously, Sam, I'm not exactly dying to tangle with angels again," Ruby said as she entered.

"I need you to find out where they took Dean."

"Not sure I see the problem." Ruby said simply in a bored drawl. "You know they have Alastair strung up six ways from Sunday. Dean cuts himself a slice, Al's reduced to a quivering heap, and the good guys get the goods. What's wrong with that?"

"He can't do it," Sam told her. He'd seen his brother's face when Uriel spoke.

"Look, I get it. You don't want him going all torture master again."

"No." Sam huff. "I mean, he can't do it. He can't get the job done. Something happened to him downstairs, Ruby. He's not what he used to be. He's not strong enough."

"And you are?" Ruby asked with a quirked brow.

"I will be."

Ruby crossed her arms and sat down on the bed. "So you're going to take care of your big ol' brother then, huh? Seems to me his whiny ass ought to be able to take care of himself."

Suddenly, Sam was slamming into her, knocking her against the table and pressing her wrists to the wall above her. "You don't get, to speak about my brother."

"You need me," Ruby smirked. "You aren't going to hurt me."

He glared hard at her, shoving her wrists once before letting go and slamming out the motel door. Ruby watched him leave, amused smirk still on her face. She pushed herself off the table, smoothing down her clothes and perusing through the motel.

Her hand slides over the brother's guns, then she flips through the research papers on their table. Her gaze slides over to the journal, and she moves to read through that as well. At least, until she's knocked on her ass by the strongest gust of wind she'd ever felt.

"Sheesh. I thought Sam would never leave." Ruby flinches, her gaze stuck on the newly arrived angel. She doesn't look like much of a threat, but Ruby has no way to kill an angel. "Hi, I'm Issy." The girl begins with a wide smile, hips jutting as she shifts stances. "I'm here to kill you."

* * *

><p>OHHH SHIT IT'S ABOUT TO GO DOWN OMGOMGOGMGOMOGMGOGMOGMO<p>

! I DONT KNOW HOW TO REACT I DONT THINK IM READY FOR THIS OMG!

WOAH! GUYS! WOAHHH! DID WE GET- DID WE GET _10 FRIGGIN REVIEWS LAST CHAPTER? _WHAT! SO MANY HUGS TO YOU ALL I CANT DEAL WITH ALL THE LOVE!

You guys are so aweosme omg I don't know how to express how _awesome _you guys are you are the best ! Thank you all so much!

**Extra reviews for the extra long chapter? :D!**

And HOLY CHEESECAKE! This story now has _35 dedicated readers_, and I frigging am just so happy you can't _believe _how happy seeing these alerts make me!

Righty-o! Thanks today goes to:

AA The Awesome Andraste's Flaming Sword Barn Owl Eye CarryOnMyCobaltAngel DJpaigeDJ Iluvoreosgirl LeeForShort Maci-loves-Kakashi Music Box Physicist MusicLovah13 N3buchadnezzar Not Another Fairytale Pink-Haired-Devil R. Ranger Maestro Rogue8496 SamAndDean'sLittleSister Sammie669 Smileyface98 TamsinWinchester The 15th Noah TheOneandOnlyGodessofAwesome Time-Lady-tribute-of-Hogwarts bbccrowreh cumberlovin curlyhairedfriendsr0x eve995 llama-hunter-on-fire queen6404 s2rocks silver-eyedLadyofDarkness sparklebattle sugabee14 troubledInventor youin42 _(If I missed your name I'm sorry- that means you're just not on my follow list so yeh...)_

_I won't be doing replies in the chapter anymore ( AN's were gettin' too long) unless you reviewed as a _guest _so check your PM'S!_


	11. Chapter 10- 4x16 pt2

CHAPTER 10

Issy hates blood, she hates violence and she _especially _hates death, but orders are orders. She supposes everyone in the Supernatural universe is pretty much _contractually obligated _to kill something non-human eventually.

Unfortunately, Issy's spilt her fair share of blood. Sure, all her kills so far had been on supernatural beings. She wasn't as bad as a demon, going around and killing innocents, but she'd still… _killed_.

She hoped she'd be forgiven.

When she returned home, at least no one would know of her time in an alternate universe.

"Kill me?" Ruby asks, snapping Issy back to the present. The poor girl is barely hiding her fear, eyes wide, lip trembling. Her hands move to grab for a weapon, but Issy simply nods her head and Ruby's body freezes in place.

"I'm not one for monologuing," Issy says. She steps forward, drawing her angel blade.

There were so many things that could go wrong. She's honestly considering going back on her promise to obey all of Dean's orders. Ruby flinches as Issy steps forward, slowly balancing the angel blade in her right hand till it's _perfect_.

"You're going to kill me huh?" Ruby asks hurriedly. The demon tries to struggle against Issy's Grace, but doesn't succeed. Issy knows she might try and leave her vessel, so she makes sure to keep a tight grip on the demon. They were slippery buggers. "I'm going to die by an angel? Poetic." She spits. "An angel killing a demon."

Issy scoffs. "It can be fucking Shakespeare or Rhianna I don't give a damn."

Ruby opens her mouth to say something else, but before she can Issy charges forward the tiny distance between them and plunges her blade in Ruby's chest. It sinks in with a sickening _shlick _sound and Issy's nose scrunches up in disgust.

The demon in front of her opens her mouth wide in a silent scream. Issy waits until the demon stops burning from the inside before pulling her blade slowly out. "Gross," she comments as she cleans her blade with a tap of her finger.

She's not sure what's more surprising. How quickly Sam bursts through the door or how quickly he moves to crouch over Ruby. "Sam…" Issy begins, entirely unprepared for this. She hadn't really thought about _after _she'd killed Ruby… just about _before_. "Sam. I'm sorry… but she was a demon."

He doesn't respond. Sam fusses over Ruby's body, checking the wound that had killed her and then simply sitting there. Issy tucks her blade back into her sleeve as he sits, quietly. She wonders if she should say something else. Maybe she should just take them to Dean already.

"Dean asked you to do this," Sam looked up, eyes sparking with cold rage. "Didn't he?"

"Sam…" Issy grinds her teeth in worry. "It had to be done Sam. Ruby was a demon, you can never trust a demon," she concludes finally.

"Right," He scoffs and stands up, hands clenched at his side, eyes hard and mouth pressed in a thin line. "You are going to take me to Dean. Right now."

Issy gulps. "Sure Sam."

She doesn't move toward him though, and his gaze turns into something _frightening_. "Issy."

"Sam I'm not sure if I should…" Issy tries. "You're kinda mad right now."

"Mad?" Sam shakes his head, "no I'm furious. But I need to see my brother and make sure he's safe before I beat his ass into the ground."

Issy shifts. She doesn't really want to take an angry Sam to mess with Dean right now, but she also really wants to check on Dean. She knows what's going to happen, Alastair is going to get loose and she wants to be there if Dean needs her.

"Fine," she resigns with a sigh and places her hand on Sam's shoulder. Her wings unfurl and with a burst of air she takes them both to where Dean is being held. Her Grace reacts to Sam's rage, making her feathers bristle from her nerves. Hopefully this all didn't go to shit.

The flight takes them barely a second, but when they land Sam has managed to school his expression into something calm. If Issy couldn't see the slowly boiling rage behind his eyes, she'd think his demon whore hadn't just been murdered.

Sam's composure distracts her for a moment and she takes far too long to realise that the room they're currently in is _empty_. "Fuck!" Issy swears. She hurries over to the door to where Alastair is being held and slams through it.

Castiel is being held in a chokehold by Alastair, Dean beaten and broken, lying on the floor. "Dean!" Issy hears Sam shout. She ignores the younger Winchester however, instead racing forward and slamming with full force into Alastair. It reminds her a moment of their confrontation in the funeral home, and Issy can only hope this will end better than that had.

"Sammy?" Dean is asking, voice raspy and slurred. She hears Castiel gasping for air behind her and knows she's going to have to deal with Alastair on her own.

The demon in question has regained his footing and is now facing her, spitting a glob of blood onto the floor before he speaks. "So it's you again, I heard news of your escape. Capable demons are so hard to come by these days."

"Alastair," Issy warns lowly. Her blade slides into her palm, humming in anticipation. She's outmatched here. Even if her Grace is stronger than Castiel's, the angel had more battle experience than she and Alastair had knocked him to his knees in mere moments. "You should leave before I kill you."

"Now that wouldn't be fun," Alastair clicked his tongue. They circled each other slowly, so Alastair's back was pressed against the wall, and Issy made sure to block his path to anyone other than her. "I think I'll take care of you myself this time."

When he attacked, Issy was ready. His fist flew out with surprising speed, and Issy barely managed to duck to the side in time. Her heels skidded against the concrete floor and her coat billowed out behind her. Alastair huffed and tried for another punch. This time Issy wasn't quick enough, and she went down. Her head cracked against the floor as she landed, Alastair pounding his fists against her as he held her down.

The blows were hard, resonating through to her bones. she felt her ribs crack as he hit her hard in the chest, and then blood was flowing from her nose as he slammed his palm against her. "You break easy," Alastair commented. He grabbed her wrist, snapping it back. Issy cried out a yelp of pain, morphing into a scream when he _twisted_.

Bone grated against bone, and Issy felt the fire of pain burn through her. "Pretty little thing aren't you? You're a lot of fun." He punches her face once more, and then moves to snap her other wrist when he freezes. Alastair's eyes go wide, and his gaze migrates upwards.

"You had better get the _fuck _out of here before I drag your sorry ass down to hell," Sam tells him. Issy pants hard, her breaths coming as a wheeze. She's sure one of her broken ribs had punctured one of her lungs, and she itches with the urge to heal herself. "Choose now, demon." Sam's voice is calm, steady, but Issy knows that he's anything but.

He hadn't had his big chug of demon juice yet. Sam was trying to bluff Alastair out.

Thank god he had a brother who was addicted to playing poker. Sam had to have mastered his poker face years ago. Alastair glared hatefully at Sam, before his head arched back. soon his demon smoke was spilling out, travelling north and far away from this place.

As soon as he was gone, Sam dropped his arm like it was made of bricks. His nose began to bleed, and sweat beaded at his brow. "Issy?" He asks, voice barely more than a croak. When Issy can't find it in herself to respond, Sam lowers himself down at her side. "You gotta get us out of here Issy. I know you're hurting, but we have to move."

Issy nods weakly, and Sam loops his arm under her shoulder. When he pulls her up Issy lets out another cry of pain, shocked at how much it hurts to simply _move_. Dean isn't too far luckily, and as soon as Sam moves her close enough she reaches out and presses one palm each on the brother's shoulders.

It hurts to fly. Like her wings are about to rip off her back, and her chest is going to explode, but she gets them to some run down motel room before her body completely gives in. They land in a tumble, no more graceful than when Issy had fallen earlier. Sam scrambles upright, grabbing his brother first and hauling him onto one of the beds before doing the same with Issy. "Can you heal yourself?"

Issy nods, "I can. But not by much." Her eyes flicker to the other brother, who lays unconscious on the firm mattress beneath him. "Him first."

Sam scoffs, but doesn't bother arguing. He pushes his brother's bed closer to Issy so she simply has to reach across the small gap and press two fingers to Dean's forehead. The blood vanishes immediately, then slowly the glow spreads out, healing bruises and broken bones. By the time she's done Issy is exhausted, barely managing to press her palm flat against her own chest.

The relief is immediate and Issy lets out a sigh of relief. Sam watches as her wrist _clicks _back into place, her nose mends and her breaths became more even. When she finally lifts her hand Sam presses his own down. "Don't get up, rest." His words bring pause to Issy and she nods weekly, letting her gaze lift to stare at the ceiling.

"Dean awake?" Issy asks quietly.

"No."

She nods slowly. "What d'we do now Sam?" Her words slurred slightly, eyes drooping with exhaustion. "Is Alastair c'ming back?"

"I don't know," Sam replies honestly. He moves to the rooms minibar, pulling out a bottle of water for each of them. "Get some rest. We need to keep moving. I'll wake you both in a few hours alright? Hopefully before they come and check on the room."

Issy wants to argue though. She wants to discuss what had just happened, because she _knows _that Sam is still mad. Hell, she knows he's probably _furious_. However, she's out of luck. Her eyes are already falling closed without her consent, and her mind is falling into numb unconsciousness.

X

When Dean wakes, nothing hurts and he's lying on a bed. Certainly not where he'd been knocked out. There's a warmth to his muscles and bones, a soothed kind of feeling that lets him know that an angel has healed him. More than likely, Issy has healed him.

He keeps his eyes shut and for a moment enjoys the quiet of the room, the sense of peace settled in his mind- calm before a storm, Dean thinks. He clings to the calm, to the serenity, and opens his eyes.

His brother sits, waiting patiently at the desk. His hands at resting on his knees, eyes trained on a space above Dean's head. Dean sits up, sheet falling away to reveal his blood soaked clothes. Maybe Sam would let him clean up before… well before he said whatever he said.

"Dean," Sam greets, voice low in the room. He nods to the bed next to Dean, and Dean turns. He's surprised to see Issy sleeping there. He doesn't remember much, had she been beaten by Alastair as well? "I just have one question."

Sam's jaw clenches and Dean gulps. Right at that moment Dean's really grateful that Issy healed him, there was no way he could have this conversation all bloody and broken. "Why?" Sam finishes, gaze cool and face blank.

Dean let himself collect his thoughts for a few moments. Issy's quiet and even breaths brought a lull to the room, and Dean was reluctant to break it. "She was using you Sam. Getting you all hopped up on demon blood. It was wrong."

"It was wrong?" Sam lets out a derisive snort of laughter. "Dean it was our _best _shot at getting to Lilith. She was _helping _us. Besides, you've got your own angel. Why can't I have a demon like you have Issy?"

"What?" Dean snaps. His eyes narrow in anger, mouth contorting to an angry sneer. "How the fuck can you compare Issy to a _demon _Sam? She's nothing like Ruby!"

"Yeah well Ruby did a hell of a lot more than Issy ever did," Sam fumes. He's leaning forward now, on the edge of his seat. Dean worries for a moment he might punch him right that moment. "What the fuck Sam? Issy's done so much for us! What the hell are you thinking right now?" Dean is enraged by the time he finishes speaking, but Sam hardly seems to hear anything he said.

"You know Dean, I'm sick of you. All's you ever do is boss me around, try to decide what's best for me. Ever since you got back you haven't let me make my own judgement call." Sam stands up then, and Dean finally notices the duffel packed and ready to go, behind him. "I'm leaving, have fun ordering Issy around instead, Dean, because I'm done."

Dean watches as his brother steps towards the door, hands grasping the handle and with a swift tug he's gone.

He stills, completely confused by the events that just transpired. Was Sam really gone? Dean glares, he left because Dean smited a demon. Since when did that happen?

"Dean?" Issy asks quietly. The older Winchester startles as he turns, completely forgetting that she was there. "Hey Issy," Dean greets. He notices the sadness to her eyes and frowns. "You heard all of that, huh?"

When he receives a weak nod in response, he gnaws his lower lip. "Look," he starts. "Sammy didn't mean any of that. You've helped us out a lot, I don't know what he's smoking."

"Actually you do," Issy tries weakly. "Demon blood."

"Right, that." Dean frowns, pushing back the blankets to stand up and look out the window. His brother is nowhere in sight, all that greets him is an empty parking lot.

"Dean are we going after him?" Issy asks.

He shrugs. "I don't know. I think I messed up."

"She had to die Dean," Issy cuts in. Voice strong and confident. "You made the right choice. Sam just doesn't see that."

"Yeah well then what do we do?" Dean asks, collapsing back on the bed with a frustrated grunt. Issy pauses, thinking for a moment before pushing her own sheets back and standing up. She snaps her fingers, and her tattered clothes change into her normal attire. Red coat, vintage tee and form fitting jeans. "I'm going to deal with this, I'll bring your brother back."

Dean doesn't get a chance to stop her as she disappears from the room with the sound of fluttering wings.

X

Sam is far along the interstate when Issy finally catches up to him. She drops down into the simple gray Pontiac with barely a noise. Sam glances at her when she lands, pulls the car over, and cuts the engine. "What?" He asks.

Issy, slightly off put by his tone, sends him a sad smile. "You were going to leave without saying goodbye?" He simply huffs in response, and Issy shifts. "Look Sam. I'm not going to say I'm sorry for killing Ruby."

"I don't expect you to," Sam grits out.

"Well… I want to show you something alright? There's something you need to know about your dead demon friend before you make this choice to leave Dean."

Sam watches her, eyes reluctantly patient. "I don't know if you noticed Issy, but I'm trying to get away from both you _and _Dean."

"And do what?" Issy challenges right back. She shifts, turning to face him square on. "Face Alastair on your own? Find some demons for your next fix? Sam I never even went to law school and I know that sounds stupid."

"What the hell am I supposed to do then Issy?" He snaps. "You killed Ruby. She saved me when Dean was in Hell. She kept me from doing stupid shit."

"So you could kill Lilith," Issy finishes for him. "Sam I get it. I want Lilith out of the picture as well, but this isn't how you have to do it. Not by demon blood that's for sure."

He rages silently, breaths heavy and harsh. Issy raises her hand. "Let me show you this _one _thing, then I'll leave you alone, alright?"

Sam huffs but relents. Issy nods and places her hand on his shoulder. Barely a moment later they appear in a fancy study, clearly owned by someone with enough arrogance to make up for a kingdom. Sam's gaze darts around, taking everything in.

"Huh, well I wasn't expecting visitors today," Crowley purrs from his spot at the desk, glass of scotch in his hand. Sam startles and turns, eyes landing on the demon. As soon as he realizes _what _Crowley is, he darts in front of Issy and raises his blade. "Issy! Get back!"

"Sam wait-" Issy tries, but Sam slashes his blade warningly at the King of Crossroads.

"He's a demon Issy," Sam announces.

Crowley frowns as he stands from his kingly desk chair. "How do you know? I didn't wear my demon cologne or demon crown today."

"Hah!" Issy lets out a teasing bark of laughter. "Of course you wear perfume."

"Cologne," Crowley corrects with a frown. "Now Issy, why would you bring tweedle-dum here? Something happen? Did he touch you in the naughty region?"

Sam presses Issy further back into a corner, but she steps out from his shadow and places a calming hand on his shoulder. "It's alright Sam. You can trust him."

"Trust now is it?" Crowley grins.

Issy rolls her eyes and stalks forward, slapping her palms on his desk. "Where's the book Crowley?" Crowley quirks a brow. "Which book?"

"You know which one," Issy glares. "Its time Sam knows the truth about Ruby, about Lilith."

Crowley keeps her gaze for a long moment, before turning around and pulling open a cupboard at the back wall. Sam had slowly let his hand drop, blade resting lightly against his thigh as he watched the exchange with confused eyes. As Crowley unlocked the safe he pulled out a _very _old book. It's cover was worn and pages yellowed.

He treated it with care, placing it gently on his desk with a reverent gaze. Issy nudged Sam, and he moved forward as Crowley found the right page. "This is old. Very old, _sixteenth _century old. It reads Old Latin."

Issy looks to Sam and the brother clenches his jaw. "What does it say?" He asks impatiently.

"On the thirteenth moon of the sixteenth day, on the eve of the apocalypse…. blah, blah, blah… One shall rise, born of human, tainted of demon…. blah, blah." Crowley drones. Issy glares at him. "Get to the point Crowley."

The King of Crossroads huffs but turns back to the book. "And the first demon, shall be the last seal. Ergo, when you kill Lilith, you set Lucifer free."

"What?" Sam asks, disbelief coloring his words.

Crowley narrows his eyes, but repeats his earlier words. "When you kill Lilith-"

"No, I got that." Sam huffs. "Let me see it."

"It's true Sam," Issy tells him. "I found the book myself, it's all true. Ruby was manipulating you, trying to convince you of killing Lilith. She _wanted _to set Lucifer free, not prevent it. That's why it's _good _that she is dead Sam. You can't be manipulated anymore."

"I said," Sam says through gritted teeth. "Let me read the book."

Crowley stares at him, intrigued. "Can you read Old Latin?"

"Give me the damn book," Sam says in favor of answering. Crowley scoffs but hands it over, and Sam takes it, walking over to the corner where a sofa lay. No doubt he intended to read the passage for himself.

Issy watched him go, worry causing her brows to furrow. "He's a little slow that one. A bit like a moose, no?" Crowley muses. She lets out an amused puff of laughter. "I guess."

"None the less. If your little moose doesn't believe you it's no great loss."

"He's going to ditch Dean," Issy told the demon. "Thinks he can take on the world alone."

"Moose really does fit him then." Crowley lowers himself back into his seat, and gestures for Issy to come closer. She does so, and waits as he leans in to whisper to her. "My _minions_ told me that the angels had Alastair under wrap, and that he's escaped. That wouldn't have anything to do with your _idiots _of associates, now would it?"

Issy shifts uncomfortably. "Perhaps."

"Right," Crowley heaves a sigh. "Well that settles it then. We need to get our priorities in shape. Now that little moosey over there isn't still on the pathway to releasing the devil, Lilith isn't going to be a happy little girl."

"If you're asking something, ask it already." Issy glances back at Sam. He seems deep in thought, eyes trained on the book and hands trembling from the knowledge he soaks in. "You need to kill Alastair and _lock _Lilith up." Crowley's request brings pause to Issy and she turns back to him with a frown.

"How the hell am I supposed to kill Alastair? He damn near beat me into ground chuck." Issy's chest aches just thinking about the beat down Alastair had given her.

"Figure it out," Crowley says as though the answer is that simple. He shifts in his chair, gesturing his his hand. "Come on Issy. I'm just the man who tells you who to kill. You're the one with the performance issues right now."

Issy glares. "Fuck you."

"Alright!" Crowley raises his hands in exasperation. "I'll figure something out."

Sam was suddenly there, slamming the book down on the desk without a care and turning to Issy. "How long did you know about this?"

"I heard of the book a few days after I was kidnapped by Zachariah."

The younger Winchester's jaw twitches. "That long?" She nods and he lets out a puff of breath. "So this all of this-" he gestures at Crowley vaguely. "When were you going to tell us about that?"

"When it was time," Issy tells him. "Which I guess is now."

Issy holds Sam gaze for a long moment. She isn't exactly liking how this is going, but anything to keep Sam from ditching his brother. They needed to stay together, it never ends well when they split up.

She wonders whether she's done the right thing. Issy is glad Ruby was out of the picture, but now there was a really big pile of _shit _to clean up. Alastair hadn't been killed by Sam's powers, and had escaped. Not only that, but now she'd just revealed her dealings with Crowley. Knowing Sam and Dean, Issy was in some deep trouble.

"This has been fun and all," Crowley speaks up after a moment. "But I've got a meeting in five…. so?"

Issy nods. "We'll get out of your hair."

Crowley bobs his head, his farewell. Issy turns to Sam, who's currently looking at Issy with stunned eyes. She presses her hand gently on his shoulder and grabs on.

She can _feel _his anger as they fly. Her Grace is writhing with uneasiness and she just hopes she's at least ensured Sam will forgive Dean. Even if it means they tell her to… well, _'fuck off'_.

X

Dean sits on the edge of the mattress, watching some crappy re-run of a show. Issy appears just by the door, Sam in towe. Dean jumps at their arrival, switching off the television and stalking towards his brother. "Sam," he greets, eyes shining with hope.

"Did you know about the book?" Sam asks.

"The what?"

"The book. It was old, had this whole passage on me being manipulated by Ruby. Did you know about it?" Sam presses.

"Obviously he didn't," Issy steps backwards, closer to the door.

Sam glares at her. "You don't get to talk, Issy."

"Woah hold on," Dean raised his hands, asking for peace. "Calm down Sammy."

"No I will not calm down, Dean!" He surges forward, towards Dean. He turns and points an accusing finger at Issy. "She's been working with a demon, Dean. This whole time."

"What?"

"I saw it. She took me to his… _lair_."

Issy watches their exchange, a horrible sense of fear gnawing at her stomach. "Are you sure it was a demon?" Dean asks, voice lowering to a whisper. "Yeah. Issy knew he was a demon too. They're working together Dean. She's been lying to us."

"Now wait a damn minute," Issy interrupts. "I have _never _lied to you Dean. Please just give me a minute, and I can explain."

Dean bristles. "How exactly are you going to explain working with a demon?"

"I say we gank her right now," Sam demands. Dean turns to his brother, slightly shocked by his sudden aggression. "No. We're going to let her talk."

"Dean," Sam glares at his brother. "Do you not understand the word _demon_? You killed Ruby! For all we know Issy could be manipulating us just like she was."

"Oh that's just great. _Now _you believe that Ruby was manipulating you."

"That's not the point Dean!"

Issy rolls her eyes. "Guys!" They both turn to her, both with varying degrees of annoyance. "You're both being idiots. Yes, I _am _working with a demon, but he isn't manipulating me and all's I'm doing with him is ganking other demons."

"He's killing his own kind?" Dean asks. Issy frowns. "Not exactly."

Sam's glare narrows. "Start talking."

Having both brother's staring at her, as though they were looking at her very soul, was entirely overwhelming. Issy shifted uncomfortably. "Crowley is the King of Crossroads. I thought I'd help him out, get on his good side you know? He'd give me five names each week, demon's names. I'd kill them, cross off the list, then he'd give me more names.

"He was the one who saved me from Alastair. He told me about the book when I mentioned Ruby to him. Crowley makes sure to keep most of his demons off your back _and _he is going to help us take down Alastair _and _send Lilith straight down to Hell."

"None of that matters," Dean snaps. "The reason we don't work with demons, is because they double cross us. _Every _time. They lie and cheat and screw you over. Issy, I thought you'd be smarter than this."

Issy crosses her arms. "So what are you saying Dean?"

Sam starts forward, drawing Ruby's knife, but Dean grabs him to stop him. The younger Winchester's jaw works as Dean gathers his thoughts. It's a few moments before he finally looks up, gaze hard, but underneath his ice cold stare there's a building pool of disappointment in there. It damn near breaks Issy's heart to see it.

"Thank you," Dean says quickly and quietly. "For telling Sam whatever it was, but you can't be working with a demon." He continues. "Either you gank Crowley… or we drop you."

She gulps. "You're saying that I have to kill Crowley?"

"Yes." Dean steps forward, hand dropping from Sam's arm. "Either you kill this son of a bitch I'm hearing so much about or… Or you never get to see us again."

Issy shivers, not liking the hard edge to his words. Words she thought she'd never hear from Dean's lips. "I can't kill him, Dean. There's more to this than you'll ever understand."

Her words have this odd finality to them. The atmosphere in the room shifts, immediately becoming something far more somber when the words leave her lips. Dean swallows hard, Adam's apple bobbing as he does. "Then you gotta go."

* * *

><p>I uh... I don't know what to say.<p>

... I'm sorry, so sorry Issy.

Well anyway- Onto happier things-

OH MY LORD! WE GOT 9 REVIEWS! GUYS! THIS IS SO AMAZING! Please try to keep it up, it inspires me so much to hear your reactions to the chapters!

You are seriously the BEST readers imaginable. I hug you all okay! XOXOXOOXOX

COOKIES FOR EVERYONE! IM GOING MAD WITH BAKING! COOKIES ARE FALLING OUT OF THE SKY! WE ARE DROWNING IN COOKIES!

AND OMFGOMFOMOFGM GUYS! WE ARE NEARLY AT 50 READERS! YOU GUYS ARE FRIGGIN AWESOME!

Righty-o! Thanks today goes to:

AA The Awesome Andraste's Flaming Sword Anna Sela AnnieAC AshleyElisabeth Barn Owl Eye BrokenAngel101 CarryOnMyCobaltAngel Crazyhyper09 DJpaigeDJ 11-01-2014 Iluvoreosgirl 11-01-2014 ItsmeSophieee 11-07-2014 KeepCalmAndDoItLikeAFanGirl 11-09-2014 LeeForShort 10-25-2014 Maci-loves-Kakashi 11-03-2014 Music Box Physicist 10-27-2014 MusicLovah13 10-28-2014 N3buchadnezzar 10-31-2014 NightWing101 11-07-2014 Not Another Fairytale 11-01-2014 Pink-Haired-Devil 10-19-2014 R. 11-03-2014 Ranger Maestro 11-02-2014 Rogue8496 10-25-2014 SamAndDean'sLittleSister 11-04-2014 Sammie669 10-21-2014 Silverdot320 11-09-2014 Smileyface98 10-19-2014 TamsinWinchester 10-31-2014 The 15th Noah 10-19-2014 TheOneandOnlyGodessofAwesome 10-21-2014 Time-Lady-tribute-of-Hogwarts 10-20-2014 bbccrowreh 11-01-2014 cumberlovin 11-02-2014 curlyhairedfriendsr0x 10-27-2014 equineprobie 11-08-2014 eve995 10-21-2014  
>evilpinklollipop 11-06-2014 llama-hunter-on-fire 10-26-2014 queen6404 10-29-2014 s2rocks 10-26-2014 silver-eyedLadyofDarkness 11-04-2014 sparklebattle 10-27-2014 sugabee14 11-03-2014 troubledInventor 11-05-2014 youin42<p>

_(If I missed your name I'm sorry- that means you're just not on my follow list so yeh...)_

_I won't be doing replies in the chapter anymore ( AN's were gettin' too long) unless you reviewed as a _guest _so check your PM'S!_


	12. Chapter 11- OC

CHAPTER 11

Issy stared, her jaw dropped and eyes bulged. Dean watched her, ever patient. Sam shifted from leg to leg and wondered how this confrontation would end. Perhaps blood would even be spilt. She looked between the brothers for a moment that seemed to last forever. Issy tried her best, but couldn't think of a way out of the mess she'd been placed in.

"If… If that is what you want Dean." She let her hands fall, slowly sliding them into her pocket as her wings unfurled. "Goodbye Dean, goodbye Sam."

She disappeared before they could say anything else. Before they could ask her of anything else. Her wings flapped carelessly in a random direction. Issy didn't know what to do, where to go. She's messed up. She should have found another way to convince Sam to stay.

Anger began to churn her stomach, and Issy felt ill, like she was going to puke. She flew faster, passing through skyscrapers and phasing through warehouses. Dean's presence was beginning to fade from the edge of her Grace. She wouldn't be able to sense him soon enough, wouldn't be able to sense if he was _okay_.

That sent a bolt of fear darting through her chest and she felt her wings stop in shock, her body dropping with a loud _crash _as she smashed into the ground at an incredible speed. Issy didn't even bother wondering where she landed, just curled her wings, wrapping herself in a tight cocoon. It was done then, she couldn't help the brothers anymore.

Dean had lost his faith in her. She had failed him.

The thought made her chest tighten, her eyes sting with tears. She'd only tried to help them, she'd never meant for Dean… meant for Sam… to _hate _her. "Fuck," Issy swore loudly and slammed her fist into the ground below her. "Fuck it all." She brought her hand back up, staring absently first at the cracked cement, and then her slowly healing knuckles. They'd split open at the strength of her hit, and now thanks to her Grace, were mending right before her eyes.

The pain in her hands were fading, but the pain in her heart was only growing.

She could count every second that she spent on that cold cement floor. After the two thousandth, six hundred and thirty-seventh second it began to rain. She had to scoff at that, the clicheness of it all. Next it would probably begin to thunder.

After another three thousand seconds Issy shifted upright, rubbing at her moist eyes, glad that she'd at least kept herself from crying. If Castiel or Zachariah found her at that moment she would truly be screwed. Night fell far too quickly. Her wings were soaked to the bone, feathers hardly shifting when she commanded them.

Angel's, apparently- quite like bumble bees- couldn't fly when it rained.

Unless she used her Grace to dry herself.

However, Issy was in a certain mood. She hoisted herself up, red coat soaked and turned an even deeper shade from the rain. Issy looked around the empty alley she had crashed in, eyeing it with disdain. She waited patiently. Hardly anyone passed by, given how late it was into the night, but when someone did Issy watched them move. She let her mind wander, numbed from emotion.

Eventually, the sun rose, and so did Issy. She stretched her wings, enjoying the feeling of air-dried feathers. The morning was warm, full of sunshine and mist. Issy let out a slow, deep breath, and spread her wings wide. It only took a few long strokes of her wings to lift her into the air. There was no point in her sulking over the events that had transpired between her and the brother's.

She pushed herself hard and fast towards her destination. The sun warmed her from the East, casting shadows to frame her face. She arrived within moments of taking off, thanks to her speed as an angel. The study was painted orange from the sunrise, and Crowley sat signing off on some documents. Crossroad deals, perhaps.

"The two knuckle heads kicked you out, huh?" Crowley asked without looking up. Issy slid into one of the seats, carefully tucking her wings behind her. "Can't say I'm surprised. Human's are such irritating creatures, always losing their rational minds. You and I, however, we're different. Better than them."

Issy bristled and lent forward on her seat. "I chose you over them Crowley. I wouldn't be talking shit if I were you." She held up her thumb and forefinger, squeezing them closely together. "I was _this close _to ganking your ass," she told the demon.

"So you're here," Crowley summarised. He gestured with his hand, hazel eyes deep and imploring. "What now?"

"I don't care."

"Right then. How about something simple then? Get you back into the swing of things."

Issy shrugged. "If… whatever it is- helps to stop Lilith, then sure."

"Great." Crowley slid the papers to the other side of his desk. "It's easy really. I need you to grab me an angel." Issy blinked a few times, before frowning. "Why the hell do you want an angel?" She asked. Her voice was tight, powder-blue eyes impatient.

"Interrogation darling." Crowley's voice was a teasing drawl. Issy knew he was planning something, but she wasn't sure what to do about it. "I plan on asking this angel how to take care of our white-eyed friends."

"Okay." Issy stood and moved over to the window. She looked out at Crowley's many gardens with an uninterested gaze. "If this will help stop Lilith-"

"It _will _stop Lilith, and it will help stop Alastair too. I wouldn't lie to you darling. Wouldn't want to risk loosing my favorite assassin, now would I?"

Issy's eyes narrowed at Crowley. She hardly trusted him anymore than she trusted Ruby, but she knew not matter what, Crowley would look out for himself. Right at that moment, his best interest was to get rid of Lilith and Alastair. So perhaps, for the moment, Issy would go along with his wishes.

But just for the moment.

X

The Impala was silent, not even the radio was on. Dean drove with unfocused eyes, deep in thought. Sam sat in the backseat, attempting to sleep but plagued by the occurrences of the past few days. He'd watched his brother with concern. Since Issy had left two days ago, he hadn't eaten or slept. He's just tried to find a case…. and now that they'd found one… "Dean. Are you sure you don't want me to drive?"

"Nah," Dean brushed off his offer without even a glance in the rear view mirror.

Sam frowned. "But you haven't slept in forty-eight hours Dean. That can't be good."

"We've been awake for longer, Sammy."

"Dean-"

The older Winchester snapped. "I said I was _fine _Sam."

He looked at his brother, teeth grinding in irritation. Sam understood how his brother felt. He had been betrayed himself. Ruby had saved him, helped him, and to find out she was manipulating him the whole time? It hurt. It hurt to breathe, to think and to eat. Knowing he'd sucked her blood, drank the demon juice without question. He'd thought he'd been doing the right thing.

Then the truth was revealed about Issy. An angel in cohorts with a demon. What made it worse was that she'd seemed to think it was the right thing. At least Sam had realised Ruby _was _manipulating him into releasing Lucifer. Who knew what this… _Crowley guy_, could be manipulating Issy to do.

"Alright so you know what to do when we get there. Simple haunting. Open and shut case. Find the bones, burn 'em, then we get out of there," Dean's voice carried to the backseat, pulling Sam from his musings. He frowned at his brother. "It's never an open and shut case, Dean. We're not going to finish this in a _day_."

"We will."

"Dean… I think we need to break at the next town. You're not well. You need sleep," Sam lent forwards, sticking his head through the gap between the roof and the seat. "We should talk about this, Dean."

"About what?" Dean asked. He shrugged, feigning indifference. "I'm good. You're good. Everything's fine." Before Sam could get another word in, Dean flicked the radio on. He shoved in an old rock tape and turned the volume up high.

Sam glared, annoyed, but slid back into his seat.

The ride lasted just short of when the tape ran out. Dean climbed out quickly, slamming the door behind him and stalking over to the motel. Sam watched him walk away, jaw clenched in frustration. They couldn't work a case like this.

He wondered for the dozenth time whether they had made a mistake. Dean had grown oddly fond of Issy, Sam wasn't exactly sure _how _that happened, but it had. Now, seeing him practically _sulking _because she'd left… Sam shoved the back door open and climbed out of the car. He shut it with a loud _slam _and went to the boot. The duffel sat patiently and he grabbed it up with a swipe of his hand.

Sam had to admit, he was glad Issy had shown him that book. Maybe the book was a bunch of bullshit, but even he couldn't mistake it's authenticity. Whoever wrote it had foretold Ruby's true intentions long ago. Without it… Sam didn't want to think of what would happen had Ruby been left to manipulate him.

He ran his hand through his hair before stalking forward towards reception. Dean was flirting with the receptionist when Sam got there. His mouth was morphed into his signature flirtatious grin and eyes crinkled in the corners. "You have my room number," Sam hears him finish.

The lady winks at Dean as he turns, amused laughter flowing past his lips. "Room two-oh-three, let's go." Dean brushed past Sam and he rolls his eyes before following after his brother. Dean kept a quick pace, keeping a wide distance between the two. "Home, crappy home," Dean sighed as he pulled the door open. Sam followed in after him, eyeing the simple room quickly before closing the door behind him. Dean flicked the lights on, illuminating the dull room with bright white lights.

The older Winchester collapsed onto his bed and switched the television on, revealing a re run of Dr. Sexy M.D. Dean froze at the sight, and quickly changed channels. Sam watched as he unpacked the duffel, grabbing out his clothes for the night and pulling out their weapons.

Once he finished setting up for their stay, he moved to sit down next to his brother. Dean glared hatefully at his brother, shifting over reluctantly. Sam let his brother watch the television for a moment longer before grabbing the remote and turning it off.

"Dean."

Dean quirked a brow. "Sam."

Sam glared. "Come on, Dean. Stop this. You're sulking like a two year old who didn't get the roller blades he wanted. I'm mad too you know? Angry even. Issy betrayed us. We can't just ignore it."

"I don't know," Dean smirked. "I've been doing a pretty good job of it so far."

"Really?" Sam scoffed. "I'm sure. You haven't eaten or slept in days, Dean. Not since Issy left. Talk to me. I was betrayed by both Ruby _and _Issy but I'm not going on a hunger strike."

Dean glared at his brother for a few minutes before letting out a long, hard sigh. "Why the hell you gotta have so many chick flick moments, Sammy." Sam simply continued to wait for his brother's response. Dean let out a bark of sharp, cynical laughter. "Fine. You want the truth? I'm fucking pissed man. She was working with a demon the _whole_ time and didn't tell me. Not only that, but she's been killing people for him. She was his fucking... _hit man_."

"She was your hit man too, Dean."

"That's not the point!" Dean snapped. He pushed himself off the bed and began pacing. "I thought we could trust her. I thought she was one of the good guys, you know? She saved our lives, almost _died _for us. Now I find out she's been in cahoots with a demon, and not just _any _demon, but the one who's in charge of crossroad's deals."

"You _did _trust her, didn't you?"

Dean bristled. "Hell yeah I did! Sammy, when a girl like that takes on a demon like Alastair just to save your ass…"

The room suddenly felt stifling to Sam. There was too much happening at once. Everything was falling apart. It felt like Sam couldn't trust anyone but his brother… _again_. He hated it. Hated having only one option.

Maybe Issy hadn't sworn to serve Sam, but Sam had still grown to trust Issy.

"Why'd she do it, Sammy?" Dean asked brokenly. "Why'd she mess it all up?"

Sam wilted at his brother's broken expression. He wished he had an answer, but he didn't. He wished for a lot of things, actually."I don't know," he told his brother, and switched the television back on.

X

Heaven was vast. Issy spent hours searching all the realms she knew of. When there were no angel's to be found in heaven, she decided it best that she let the angel's… find _her_. Issy sat down in Castiel's favorite realm and enjoyed the view for as long as she could. She let her thoughts drift, but carefully avoided a certain topic, involving two brothers.

Crowley _couldn't _be trusted. Issy knew that. He was as likely to betray her as any demon, just because he was smarter than most of those black clouds that didn't mean he was above stabbing her in the back. Both metaphorically _and _literally.

Maybe she should just… _kill _him.

But who knows what would happen if she did that?

"Hello, Isabelle."

Issy jumped at the sudden greeting. She pushed herself off the bench and whirled around, eyes landing on an angel she did not recognise, not even from watching the show. Good.

"Let me guess," Issy started, readying herself for a fight. "Zachariah finally realized I was chilling in his kingdom, and because he's such a wimp he's sent you to capture me?"

The angel, wearing the vessel of a tall brunette, considered Issy's words. She slid out a set of bright silver cuffs eventually, face morphing into a sneer. "Zachariah sends his apologies. He couldn't make it."

She lunged forward before Issy could react, empty hand suddenly wielding an angel blade. Issy barely managed to bring up her blade in time to block her attack. "I won't be meeting Zachy today," Issy spat and kicked forward with her right leg.

Her foot ground into the angel's stomach, sending her flying backwards. She slid for a few feet before she finally slowed down, and Issy jumped on top of her. Issy snatched the cuffs out of the angel's hand, just in time for the angel to compose herself again. The angel kicked Issy off of her, and she landed on the grass with a hard _thump_, her wrist jarred painfully as it bent at an odd angle.

Issy hissed through her teeth in pain, but scrambled upright and turned to face her opponent once more. The angel was weighing her blade in her hand, eyes calculating as they took in Issy, as though seeing her in a new light. "It was not mentioned that you knew combat half breed. No matter."

"You're a cocky bitch, aren't you?" Issy ducked under the angel's blade, her own coming up. It grazed the edge of the angel's leg, cutting through her fancy dress pants. Issy began to worry, this angel was strong, Zachariah had sent his best. "Surrender now," the angel commanded Issy. Issy's answer was to stab the bitch in the arm.

Her blade sunk in far deeper than Issy thought it would, and she heaved it downwards. The blade ripped the angel's arm apart, and Issy pulled it out with a satisfied smirk on her face. Even though her arm hung limp at her side, the angel hardly seemed deterred. Issy growled, low in her throat, and lunged again. Issy's attack missed, and she careened past the angel only to be kicked in the back.

She felt something _crack _inside her, perhaps a bone. Issy twisted herself, barely managing to stop herself from falling again. Panting through the pain, Issy raised her blade and threw it. It landed, dead centre of the angel's chest. It didn't sink in too far, but it distracted Issy's opponent long enough for the half human to ram into the angel.

Issy's weight threw the angel to the ground, and she swiftly cuffed her. Once the angel was incapacitated, Issy pulled her blade out and stood over her. She panted, chest heaving as her mind clouded with pain. The angel glared hatefully at her, eyes slowly filling with defeat.

"You fought well," Issy told her. "But it seems human trumps angel."

She kneeled down and, with her good hand, pressed two fingers to the angel's forehead. Issy spent a moment focusing with closed eyes, envisioning Crowley's study and sending some of her Grace into the angel in front of her. When her eyes snapped open, the angel was gone.

"Phew," Issy breathed a sigh in relief. She stood, joints popping from the effort.

She'd done it. She'd captured an angel for Crowley.

Issy just hoped she hadn't made the wrong choice.

Her eyes run over the space where the angel had been lying. Spots of blood spatter the green grass, causing the field to look far more morbid than it had when she'd first arrived. She raised her good palm, and clicked her thumb and forefinger with a _snap_. The blood disappeared and her wounds healed. Luckily enough the angel hadn't hurt her with her blade, otherwise Issy would be in far worse of shape.

She dusted off her coat absently, before turning around and freezing a second later.

An angel stood there in its ethereal form. An angel Issy recognised from many months ago.

"Lena," Issy breathed. Her mind empties of all thought, completely shocked by what she saw.

The angel's light bursted at the name. It shifted closer, light towering over the smaller human. "Isabelle." The angel's voice reverberated inside Issy's skull, and she flinched from Lena's tone. "It's been too long."

Her words are barely out of her mouth when Issy is consumed by her light. Despite the bright white of Lena's form, Issy's world goes black.

X

Dean stepped closer to the receptionist, hands moving to rest on the table's surface. "Any cold spots?" Sam asks from behind his brother, hand jotting meaningless scribbles on his notepad. "Odd sounds or smells?"

"No," the receptionist shakes her head. "Not that I can think of."

"What about sulfur?" Dean cuts in impatiently, tight smile growing on his face. "Smelt any of that?" Sam glares at his brother. Dean had been… _moody_, throughout the entire case. "No."

Dean huffed and pushed off the table, spinning and heading towards the door. "C'mon Sam. They don't know anything, let's get the hell out of here."

"Sorry," Sam apologized as his brother slammed the door shut behind him. Sam began packing up his things as he aimed his gaze towards the girl. "Thank you for your time."

She nodded slowly, slightly startled by Dean's behaviour. She blinked a few times before turning back to him. "It's fine. Please- Just figure out what happened to Phil, please?"

"Of course," Sam assured her. He left with a nod goodbye and hurried to catch up to his brother. Dean was slamming the trunk of the Impala shut, grumbling angrily like a crazy man. Sam sighed to himself before sidling up to him. He watched his brother as he climbed into the drivers side. Sam slid into the passenger side and Dean drove off, going well over the speed limit.

The ride was silent. They headed back to the motel, Dean angrily jerking the steering wheel. It had been two days, two days they had worked this case and Dean had only gotten worse. Sam had tried to bring up the topic Issy a few times, each time Dean shut him down. Maybe he was going about this the wrong way.

Dean pulled into a parking space and shoved his door open. "I can't believe we thought that'd be an _actual _case. Bunch of crap, that was."

"Three mysterious killings in the period of two months?" Sam asked with a quirked brow. "I'm pretty sure that points to something supernatural Dean."

"Yeah well I'm not sticking around to find out what it is. We've spent enough of our time on this case. We need to keep moving."

"Why?"

"Doesn't matter."

Sam slammed the motel door shut behind him, and his brother turned with dark, squinted eyes. "I'm done," Sam fumed. His hands clenched into fists at his sides. "This has gone on long enough Dean. _We're _going to talk. So sit down and _shut up_."

Dean _visibly _shook, looking entirely uncomfortable with the situation. He glanced longingly at the door before he sat down at the bed and gestured with his hands. "Well, go on then."

"Really?"

"Yeah go ahead. I'm sick of you bugging me so talk away."

"A-alright," Sam stammered. He was surprised how quickly his brother conceded. The four days of hardly any sleep must have gotten to him. The younger Winchester lowered himself down into the bed opposite to his brother, and clasped his hands. "I think you need to get over Issy. I'm not saying that you have to… _forgive her_, hell I- I wanna rip Ruby's heart out but… You can't let it control you man. You can't let it… ruin your life."

Dean nodded and considered his brother's words. "Wait… You wanna kill Ruby?"

"That's not the point."

"Oh, well I'm making it the point. What the hell Sam? She's _dead_."

"Damnit Dean, focus."

Dean rolled his eyes. "Fine. So what exactly did Ruby do to ya'? She was manipulating right? How?" Sam shifted uncomfortably. Maybe if he told his brother the _whole _truth, he would open up about Issy and how he was feeling. Then Sam could figure out a way to help him. "She saved my life," Sam reminessed. "I trusted her. She told me… _convinced _me that killing Lilith would avenge your death. I thought maybe I could try to force her to bring you back as well. Then you returned, and we still wanted to kill Lilith, but I didn't need Ruby's help anymore."

"How exactly was she helping you?"

Sam's eyes cloud over as darker thoughts sprung to mind. "She was helping me harness my powers, as you know."

"How?" Dean pressed. "I don't understand Sammy. Tell me."

"Blood," Sam relented. His voice was barely more than a muttered whisper. "Demon blood."

It was almost as though the air dropped by thirty degrees. Sam felt his brother's incredulous stare as he focused on his hands. It was out now, the truth. Dean knew everything, or at least, he could figure out everything for himself.

It felt like eons that Dean studied him. Sam eventually took to ringing his hands together. Open, close, open, close, open and close. "You drank the whore's blood?" Dean inquired finally.

In favor of speaking, sam simply nodded.

He heard his brother let out a long, exhausted sigh. The bed to his right shifted, alerting Sam to Dean getting up. He looked up finally, hearing his brother walk towards the minibar. Dean bent down and pulled out a beer, chugging it straight down before grabbing two more and chuking one to Sam. "Well that explains it, I 'spose."

"What?"

"Another _damn _thing Issy was hiding from us." Sam flinched as Dean kicked the bed, sending it skirting a few feet to the left. "She totally fucking knew you were drinking demon juice."

"She did?" Sam asked.

"All those water bottles? Not to mention how she spoke about ya' sometimes."

Sam frowned. "Water bottles," he mused.

"Well anyway. You're not still chugging that crap now, are you?" Dean demands.

"Of course not, Dean. How was I supposed to get any, anyway? Ruby's dead and I can't get to any of the blood anyway." Dean nodded and paced around to Sam's other side. "That's good."

"Not really," Sam countered. "With the blood I was strong Dean. I could kill any demon, or just send them straight back to hell. Think how easy it would've been for me to kill Lilith?"

Dean whirled as the words entered the air. His eyes widened and he stormed forward. His fingers were digging into Sam's shoulders before the younger brother knew what was going on. "Don't say that. We are _not _killing Lilith!"

"No! No that's not what I meant-"

"Then what?" Dean interrupted.

Sam swallowed. "I meant… maybe this could be really easy, Dean. I could drag Lilith to hell- No more apocolypse. Same with Alastair."

"You're not going to get hooked on demon blood, Sammy. Don't be an idiot."

"Alright. Okay, Dean. I promise."

Dean eyed his brother, searching for _something _within his gaze. His hands dropped first, but he continued to tower over Sam. He lifted his hand, poking Sam in the chest. "You're never touching a _drop _of that poison, again, got it?"

"Got it." Sam sat upright as Dean moved from him. "Never again."

The room fell quiet, but to Sam, it felt _lighter _somehow. Maybe Dean had one more thing to be concerned over about Sam, but now… Now he knew _everything_. Sam felt the weight of his secrets, of his regrets, drop away. He watched his brother as Dean went around the room. He ended up sitting at the table, flicking on Sam's laptop.

"Gonna find us another case?" Sam asked, curious.

Dean simply shrugged. Sam let the question drop and simply turned towards the duffel resting on his brother's bed. He got up and grabbed it, rifling through it until he found their father's journal. With a sigh he propped his legs up onto the bed and lent back, content to pick up where he left off on research.

"Hey, Dean, when you're looking for cases, you aren't going to avoid demons right? Because of me?" The thought came to Sam's head suddenly, and he voiced his worries to his brother.

"Nope. Not my fault though if they're ain't any signs."

Sam narrowed his eyes, but nodded, judging his brother to be sincere. "Just thought I'd check."

The room fell silent again and Sam went back to reading. He scanned through a particular case involving a pair of ghouls before both brothers were startled by a knock on the door. Sam immediately grabbed his gun, whilst Dean pulled out Ruby's knife. He waited behind the door as Dean yanked it open.

Sam, unable to see who- or what- was at the door, frowned as Dean froze. His hand that held the gun lowered in his confusion, and he walked around to see who was there.

Issy stood, swaying back and forth, coat torn and even singed in some places. Her eyes were barely open, lids drooping. She looked awful, skin pale and gaze clouded. Her gums bled, making her look like walking death. "Dean," she breathed. Her voice was a croak, raspy as though she had gargled nails. "Sam," she finished. Her eyes flickered to meet Sam's gaze a moment before she collapsed forward.

On instinct Dean held out his hands, catching Issy with a slight _hmph _from her weight. "Holy shit," Sam swore. He pulled the door wider and stepped up beside his brother. Issy's gaze was distant as Sam examined her. "What the fuck happened to you?" Sam demanded.

She barely manages to get the name out, but when she does both Sam and Dean feel their bones chill to the very core. The one name sucks all the air out of their lungs and puts a jarring halt to all their thoughts. Issy gulped, swallowing blood- perhaps. "Lena," she gasped out finally, before her eyes drifted shut.

* * *

><p>WOAH! Just... <em>woah<em>...

I'm so sorry guys, it seems every friggin' chapters ending on a cliff hanger -.-

Well I loved that chap. So many adorable Sam-Dean brotp moments, YAY! Thank you Sam for pressing the issue, and not letting it slide. Maybe you only solved one problem out of DOZENS, but it's a start. OMG ISSY! NOOOO! WHY ARE YOU CAPTURING ANGELS FOR CROWLEY? WHY? And why must you break my heart omg why did you have to be so sad that Dean told you to leave, why couldn't you _celebrate_, URGH! My head cannon ATM is that Issy's earlier words to Sam (go talk to your brother- if he does beat you down I'll stop him etc. helping him to realize the world wouldn't end if the two brothers talked.) Are what's pushing Sam to talk to Dean, so take that Dean! You gave her the boot but Issy's still helping the both of ya!

AND OMFG! LENA! YOU **BITCH!**

^^^ I HATE HER SO MUCH OMF YOU GUYS DONT UNDERSTAND!

Okay so sad news- I think we lost a few followers last chapter, I'd love to know why, even if u don't wanna re-follow, let me know why you unfollowed so I can improve mah story? KK thnx babes c:

BUT HOLY CHUCK! GUYSSSSS THERE ARE **50 dedicated readers **ON THIS STORY NOW SO OMG! SRSLY YOU GUYS ARE FRIGGING AWESOME! I LOVE YOU ALL! HUGS AND KISSES TO ALL FIFTY OF YA! xoxoxOXOXOx

Righty-o! Thanks today, as usual, goes to-:

AA The Awesome Andraste's Flaming Sword Anna Sela AshleyElisabeth Barn Owl Eye bbccrowreh bluekat5 BrokenAngel101 CarryOnMyCobaltAngel Crazyhyper09 cumberlovin curlyhairedfriendsr0x DJpaigeDJ equineprobie eve995 evilpinklollipop Hurricane.'97 Iluvoreosgirl ItsmeSophieee KeepCalmAndDoItLikeAFanGirl LeeForShort llama-hunter-on-fire Maci-loves-Kakashi Music Box Physicist MusicLovah13 N3buchadnezzar NightWing101 Not Another Fairytale Pink-Haired-Devil queen6404 R. Ranger Maestro Rogue8496 s2rocks SamAndDean'sLittleSister Sammie669 silver-eyedLadyofDarkness Silverdot320 Smileyface98 sparklebattle sugabee14 TamsinWinchester TatteredAngel42 11-09-2014  
>The 15th Noah TheOneandOnlyGodessofAwesome Time-Lady-tribute-of-Hogwarts troubledInventor youin42 Fire and Ash GeniusPineapple<p>

_(If I missed your name I'm sorry- that means you're just not on my follow list so yeh...)_

_I won't be doing replies in the chapter anymore ( AN's were gettin' too long) unless you reviewed as a _guest _so check your PM'S!_

Oh my CHUCK! You guys hit **11 reviews **last chapter! You're all friggin BEAUTIFUL people! May Chuck bless you and bring you all a Samulet each! COOKIES FOR YOU ALL! (::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::) You really don't understand how much you fellow hunters motivate me with your words! It's _awesome_- hehe Dean!Girl for sure :P


	13. Chapter 12- OC

CHAPTER 12

Sam stared as his brother hoisted up Issy's unconscious body. He placed the half angel carelessly on Sam's bed before moving to rifle through her pockets. He watched as Dean found her angel blade, snagged it, and hid it in his own pocket. "Dean," Sam started, brow furrowed in concern. "What are you doing?"

"She's working with a demon, Sam." Dean ripped the remains of her cloak off and chucked it unthinkingly behind him. All that remained on Issy now was a dirtied singlet and ripped jeans. She had been in a fight, it looked like she had barely made it out alive. "We can't let her hold onto anything that can kill us."

"She can kill us with her bare hands Dean," Sam pointed out.

He received a certain rude gesture in return.

"I'm just saying," he continued.

"Yup. Well stop saying."

"Smoothe," Sam scoffed and moved closer to the girl. She looked completely out of it, and he had to wonder why she'd come to them in such a vulnerable state. It wasn't like Sam and Dean were _completely _incompetent. Issy had to know they'd be able to find her blade, and furthermore, be able to kill her.

Did she think the winchester's were above killing an angel?

"What are we gonna do?" Sam asked.

Dean didn't reply. He stalked over to the bathroom and a moment later Sam heard the sound of running water. "Damnit Dean," Sam swore to himself. He bent over Issy and examined her skin. No cuts, no bruises. Had she had time to heal herself? The burnt holes in her clothes correlated with clear skin. Whatever she had been attacked with, there wasn't a trace of it _on _her. Only on her clothes.

His eyes flickered, landing on her hands. Blood that wasn't hers was smattered upon her knuckles and trailed up along her forearm. Sam turned her arm over, checking for any cuts, just in case. Dean returned then, nudging Sam back and wiping at Issy's forehead with a damp towel.

Sam frowned at his brother, head tilting. "What are you doing?"

"Cleaning her up, obviously."

"Dean-"

"She's gonna wake up and I don't like waking up covered in grime, do you?"

Sam flinched at his brother's hard gaze, and could do nothing but nod. "Right. Sure, Dean."

"Go and fix up the room, we're going to have to leave here as soon as possible. If Lena's after Issy then we gotta move. I'm not letting that bitch lay a hand on any of us."

"What about Issy?"

Dean froze. "What _about _Issy?"

"We're leaving her, _right_?" Sam pressed.

"_Seriously_? She's _unconscious_, there's _no way_ we're leaving her behind for Lena to chomp on."

Sam stood tall jaws clenched tight. "We're not taking her, Dean. Not after what she's done."

"Damnit! Sammy! There's no time for this crap," Dean shoved his brother, sending him stumbling towards the door. "Go and pay for the fucking room."

"No," Sam stood his ground. "We're not _bringing _her! She chose a demon over us, Dean!"

"It wasn't like _that_-" Dean fumbled for coherency. He tugged on his hair in frustration. "Look! We're not doing this now. First things first we get somewhere safe and _then _we'll figure out what to do. Alright, Sam?"

Sam shook his head in exasperation. "As soon as we're safe…" He trailed off, meaning obvious. Dean held his brother's gaze for a moment before nodding. Sam turned and stormed out of the room, leaving Dean alone with Issy.

He finished cleaning off her face, presses gentle with the damp towel. Dean didn't know how he should feel, or if he was doing the right thing, but he continued to clean off the dirt caked to her skin. He stopped as he reached the edge of her singlet, and sat back with a weary sigh.

If Lena was back then Sam was in danger. Dean felt the angel blade within his pocket, if Lena came, he wouldn't hesitate to gank her. He wondered how Issy had managed to escape Lena, as far as he knew Lena was more powerful than anything he'd ever faced.

"What happened to you?" Dean asked.

Of course, he did not receive a reply.

The door opened after a few minutes to reveal an impatient Sam. "Let's get going," he said simply and started forward.

Dean watched his brother pack everything away, meanwhile counting each and every one of Issy's bated breaths. When Sam was finally done he waited by the bed. "You need help getting her to the car?"

"No," Dean told him.

Sam nodded. "I'll go check if the coast is clear. Won't look good if anyone sees you carrying her around. Especially around here."

He shut the door behind him. Dean waited a few seconds before leaning towards Issy and scooping her into his arms. One of his hands rested underneath her knees, the other supported her back. "All clear!" He heard Sam call.

Dean scanned over the room quickly, snatching up Issy's cloak. Couldn't leave that behind.

Sam lent against the Impala, backdoor open for Dean to place Issy inside. He glanced at Sam, fished in his pockets with his free hand. "You drive. I'll keep an eye on the angel."

The two brothers glared for a long moment before Sam snatched the keys and stormed off. Dean sniffed and climbed into the back. Issy fit snugly in the space next to him, her head resting comfortably against his shoulder. Sam turned, teeth grinding, but said nothing.

They pulled out of the motel soon after, both wondering where they should go. Sam spoke up eventually, tone hopeful. "Didn't Sal have a place nearby?"

"Sal? Huh." Dean shifted, careful not to jar Issy too much. He pulled out his cell and pressed the speed dial. "I'll check if Bobby knows."

The phone rang once, then twice and finally he picked up. "Hey Bobby."

"Who's this?"

"Dean?"

"Who?"

Dean's mouth thinned. "_Not _funny."

"Aight', calm down now, son. What're you calling me about, boy?"

Dean continued to watch Issy as he spoke. Enjoying the sight of her so peaceful, _perhaps_, too much. "Did Sal have a safehouse out near Rapid City?"

"Yeah in Custer, off 89. You boys alright?"

"Nothing we can't handle." Dean assured Bobby, although he wasn't that sure himself. "Thanks Bobby." There was static on the other line, but before Dean could hang up, Bobby spoke up. "You best call me and tell me you're alright."

"Definitely," Dean told him. He hung up with a press of a button and turned to Sam. "You're right. Sal's got a place in Custer. How long we got before we get there?"

"About an hour." Sam turns off onto a main road, glancing at Dean in the rearview mirror with hard eyes. "You sure about this?"

Dean thought for a moment, eyes focused on the sleeping girl next to him. He remembered how it felt to hear those words. Hear her tell him that she was _working _with a demon, that she _had _been working with a demon behind _his _back, the whole time.

"No," he admitted to Sam, finally. "I'm not."

X

Crowley paced the length of his study, finger tapping against his lips as he thought. Troubled, as he was, he'd still made sure to lock down the little gift Issy had sent back to him. His head minion- at that moment- Jones, waited by the door, face pale with anxiety. He had a right to be nervous of course, he _had _just told the king that his favorite pet was back with the Winchesters.

"Where are they now?" Crowley asked finally, pausing in his strides.

"Last report was just off Custer sir, but we've run into… a bit of a problem."

Crowley froze. "What?" He asked, voice deceptively calm.

"They must have protected themselves from us sir, they've disappeared off of 89."

"And how, pray tell me, did you _lose sight of them_?" Crowley finished the sentence with a loud bark. He towered over his minion, despite begin a few inches shorter. "Not sure, sir! Callum was the one who-"

The demon was cut off when Crowley snapped his fingers. To Crowley's satisfaction, before his eyes the demon imploded with a bright burst of red light. The flames took the body to ashes and Crowley stepped back with a contented sigh. "Callum!" Crowley ordered.

"Yes, sir?" The demon appeared, stone faced, barely even jarred by the sight of his fellow fallen demon. Crowley pursed his lips, perhaps this one deserved a promotion. "Take me to where you last saw my pet, and I'll see to it you take Jones's place."

Callum nodded and disappeared with Crowley following close behind.

X

"You know," Dean began. He dusted off his hands and shut the door to where they'd left Issy to sleep. "We should try to get up some warding sigils. Might hold Lena off for a bit longer." Sam stepped back to let his brother pass in the narrow hallway. Sal's was a nice place, small- with only two bedrooms and one bathroom- but well built. Sam was glad he'd remembered it.

"I've actually been looking into them."

"Good," Dean nodded. "Tell me where and how to paint 'em."

When Sam didn't move his brother rolled his eyes. "Sam I told you-"

"Once we're safe," Sam finished his brother's sentence. He raised his hands, gesturing angrily. "And _we are _safe. As safe, as can be, at least."

"Fine. Then I vote we keep an eye on Issy 'till she wakes."

"What?"

"Maybe she can tell us something about Lena that we might need. Ever think of that Sammy?" Dean tugged out the dining chair with perhaps too much force. "Or, how about the fact that we don't stand a chance against Lena if she comes _for you_? Issy does though."

"So what? This is about me?"

"Yeah," Dean said sarcastically. "Pretty much."

"Well I'd rather _die _than have her here," Sam snapped, pointing at the room they'd stowed Issy in. "Don't be stupid Sammy," his brother sighed.

"I'm not being stupid. Dean, she's working with a _demon_! Who's to say this isn't… isn't some _ploy _to trap us and send us right to Lilith, _or worse_?"

"You're just pissy because Issy ganked your demon girlfriend. Just shut up, Sam. "

Sam scowled at his brother, hands fisting at his side. "Fine," he relented, before storming off towards the front door. Dean watched him leave, eyes hooded and mind whirling.

Everything was so damn crappy. It couldn't get much worse.

"Hello boys."

Dean was the first to react, seeing as the demon had appeared right in front of him. Ruby's knife was tucked in the duffel, but he still had his gun. He pulled it out and went to shoot, when Sam called out, suddenly. "Dean! Wait, that's Crowley!"

He froze at the name. Was this it? The demon that was working with Issy? And why had Sam stopped him from killing the bastard? Dean had to admit though, he _did _want to know more about this blake smoke scum.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Dean demanded, not lowering his weapon.

Crowley turned from Dean to Sam, taking in his situation with an amused gaze. "Why, I've come to check on my little Issy, of course."

"That's real kind of you."

"I know." He turned to Sam, "I've met that one. How's your life going now, Sam? Considering you're not being manipulated by a devil-worshiper."

"You think we'd let you see her?" Dean interrupted. "Really?"

"Of course, with the right price." Dean nearly shot the bastard when he pulled out a gun, but he held it as though he's never shot a gun in his life, so Dean hesitated. "This here is the Colt, I'm sure you remember it?"

Sam started forward, eyes flashing. "How did you get that?"

"Doesn't matter," Crowley brushed him off. "The point is, I'm willing to trade this for the rights to check on my little angel buddy. I hear she got a pretty nasty booboo. I'm here to kiss it better, metaphorically."

"I'm not letting you anywhere near her," Dean stated factually.

Sam turned to his brother, surprise flashing through his eyes. "But Dean… She's working with him anyway, why not just get the Colt?"

"Wait, hold on. Sam? Really?"

"I'm just saying, Dean. We could really use the gun."

"No way in hell! Did you forget that we _don't _make deals with demons?"

"Dean, he's offering the gun for _practically _nothing!"

"Woah!" Crowley interrupted. "Clearly I've come at a bad time."

Sam snapped at the demon before he could leave. "Wait. We'll take the gun."

"Sam?" Dean asked, disbelieving.

Crowley quirked a brow, interested. "And I can check on Issy?"

"Yes," Sam agreed.

Dean glowered at his brother and watched with pained eyes as he accepted the offered gun. Sam stepped back slightly, weighed the gun in his hand, before his wrist snapped and he aimed the weapon at Crowley.

Crowley startled slightly, but then his lips quirked in amusement. He raised closed fists in surrender. "Go ahead," he baited.

Sam narrowed his eyes, but pulled the trigger. There was a distinct _click_, but… no _bang_.

"You really think I'd give you a loaded weapon?" Crowley mused as he opened one of his hands, revealing six bullets. He let the brothers eye the ammunition for a few moments before stuffing the bullets in his pocket. "Now If you don't mind," he gestured.

Dean and Sam watched as the demon strolled past them. The elder didn't even bother to wait until Crowley was out of earshot to speak. "_Fuck_!" Sam nodded gravely at his brother. "I hear you. What do we do now?"

"I don't know," Dean admitted. His face was drawn, eyes tired. He glanced at the door, hand twitching at his side. "Let's get out of here. We've been found, so clearly this place isn't that safe."

Sam frowned. "But… what about Issy?"

"Who gives a crap? Sam, we'll come get her later, but I need a drink." His brother continued to stare at him, and Dean rolled his eyes with an exasperated sigh. "Look! We don't know what their plan is. At the moment we're at a pretty fucking huge disadvantage, Sammy. You want to just sit around and wait for death?"

"So, we just leave her here?"

"No! We'll come pick her up later after Crowley's had his share." At Sam's incredulous look Dean huffs. "I need a drink. If they plot our death while we're gone then so be it."

Sam waited a moment, letting his brother reach the door. "Let's just kill Crowley."

Dean paused, hand hovering over the handle. He thought for a moment, before shaking his head. "There's no way in hell he'd let us close enough to stick him. We just gotta wait it out."

"But for how long?" Sam asked.

He didn't receive an answer.

X

The Impala was quiet. The bar was quiet. The whole damn _town _was quiet. they had to have fucking ended up in the most boring place in the whole of America. Sam was drinking at Dean's side, taking slow sips of some non-alcoholic drink. Meanwhile, Dean was on his fifth beer and about to order his sixth. "Wasn't there a death a few miles from here? Maybe just under a half-hours drive?" Dean asked as he drained the rest of his drink.

"No," Sam told his brother. "You're thinking of Mississippi." Dean glared at his brother then checked his watch. "Nearly two hours, think we've given Crowley enough time with his Princess? Or maybe he's a little slow on the uptake."

Sam quirked a brow. "I think you've had too many beers."

"Quite the contrary," Dean said with a humorless grin. "Not enough."

"Come on, Dean." Sam got up without waiting for his brother, and paced towards the exit. Dean watched his brother leave, before slapping a five on the table and hurrying after his brother. "You know Sammy," Dean called as he pushed the door open. "I think it's great Issy's got herself a proper wingman. At least he can keep up with her."

Sam didn't respond to his ramblings.

"Even if he's a demon," Dean continued. "Don'tcha think?"

His brother, in answer, held out his hand. "Maybe you're not drunk," Sam told Dean. "But there's no way in Hell I'm letting you drive like this." Dean pouted, handing over the keys reluctantly. "You're lucky I'm buzzed 'nuff to not care."

"When we get back," Sam begun as they drove from the bar. "What are we going to do?"

"Take her and run."

"Alright."

"Maybe grab some pie on the way outta town."

"Sure, Dean."

"What? Don't you want pie?"

"No. I do. Maybe a coffee as well."

"Okay." Dean paused. "Then what is it?"

"Nothing." Sam's answer had come a little bit too quickly, too forcefully, but Dean was so over all the shit going on that he didn't bother pressing. He flicked on the music and turned the volume up. Sam didn't stop him, so Dean leaned back against the headrest and looked out the window.

The sun was setting far on the horizon, casting an eerie orange glow upon the boys. Dean watched it slowly sink behind the skyline with tired eyes. The whole day had been an emotional roller coaster. He had to put up with Sam's whining along with his own doubts about Issy. On top of that, thoughts of Alastair plagued him. When he'd said… when he had said _Dean _had jump started the apocalypse…

Then he had ordered to kill Ruby. Issy had done that whole spiel about Crowley and how she'd _never _lied to them, how she would _never _betray them. He'd told her to, for lack of better words, _fuck off_. She had.

Now she was back, spouting news about Lena's return.

Fucking Sam. Fucking Alastair. God damn Issy and stupid bitch Lena.

Dean startled when he heard the engine cut off, Sam grunted beside him when he climbed out of the car. He blinked warily at the safe house they were staying in, and followed after his brother. The lights were off inside, barely lit by the gradually rising moon. Dean dumped the duffel as Sam headed straight for Issy's room.

"Please tell me the King of Crappy Deal's isn't there anymore."

He shuffled through his bag, picking through guns and dirty clothes that needed to be washed. Sam's stupid tracksuit took up most of the room, and looked prissy as hell. Dean huffed with amusement and pulled out a spare jacket of his to wrap Issy in.

Dean looked up when he heard the door slam, followed by the rushing of footsteps down the hall. "Dean!" He heard his brother shout.

Almost immediately Dean had his gun out, rushing to defend his brother against whatever threat it was. When Sam bursted into the living space, not _scared_ (wide eyed and panting) but annoyed (narrow eyed with clenched fists), Dean lowered his weapon.

He waited, eager to hear exactly _what the hell_ his brother's problem was.

Sam released a breath, short, sharp and irritated. "Crowley's gone," he said simply. Dean relaxed partially at his words, glad they no longer had a demon in their midst, but he stiffened a moment later as Sam finished. "And Issy is too."

X

"It's too bad you're unconscious," Crowley told the still form of his favorite new toy. He could simply wind her up, and watch her go. Enjoy her as she followed his every order, from killing a demon to kidnapping an angel. If he was still sentimental, like when he was a human, he might've worried more about her. Maybe he wouldn't be plotting what he was, behind her back. He smoothed the plush red comforter that lay over her, for the dozenth time.

"This room really is beautiful, perfect. I had my best set it up for you." He stepped away from the four poster king bed and to the desk at the side of the room. He picked up the many ancient scripts she had collected for him from various assassination tasks, paging through them absently. It had surprised Crowley how many things demons collected.

Especially the ones he had gotten her to kill.

Absently, he flipped to a page on Enochian text and read through it slowly. "Huh," he hums as he reads. "When you wake up you'll have to read these for yourself, Issy. Our feathered friends have an… _interesting _sense of humor."

Issy shifted in her sleep, rustling the satin blankets covering her. Crowley glanced at her, before shutting the script and moving the door. Sensing his presence, one of his goons peeked his head in. "Sir?"

"I see at least one of our feathered friends is comfortable," Crowley commented. "How about our other one?"

"She is detained."

"Compliant?"

"No, Sir."

"Good." Crowley looked back at Issy one last time before sliding through the doors.

"Good?" The demon stuttered. "Sir?" He quickly added on, in after thought.

Crowley nodded, pressing down his cloak absentmindedly. "They're more fun that way." He said simply. Crowley brushed past his minion and headed towards the lower floor.

He had an angel to talk to.

X

Dean drove, _angrily_, speed well above the limit and tires screeching as he took turns too sharply. He had no destination in mind, other than _North_. Sam was just as silent to his left.

They hadn't said a word since they realized Issy was gone, simply worked to clear the safe house of their trespass before getting in the car and _going_. The discovery had jolted Dean into soberness, his mind whirling with _furious _thoughts. Anger boiled his blood. Anger at himself. Anger at Crowley. To be honest, he really wasn't sure _what _he was angry about.

"Did you know?" He spat angrily after mindlessly driving for however long.

Sam turned, startled at Dean's sudden ferocity. "Huh?"

"Did you know?" Dean repeated, enunciating each syllable.

"Know what?"

"That he was going to take her?"

Sam paused. He turned to look out the window again before looking back at his brother. "I wasn't sure," Sam had admitted. "The thought did cross my mind. It crossed yours too though, right?"

It was another mile before Dean spoke up again. "No."

"So what?" Sam laughed derisively. "You suddenly trusted a demon?"

"No I just-" Dean glanced at his brother quickly before looking back to the road. "It just didn't cross my mind. Out of all the things I had to worry about… I didn't even consider that he might take her."

Sam nodded slowly.

The silence returned.

Fifty miles out from Minneapolis, Dean spoke up again. "Why didn't you mention it to me?"

"Dean do you really want me to tell you every idea that pops in my head?"

"No but… It was a pretty damn good idea wasn't it?"

Sam shifted. "What are you getting at Dean?"

Dean nodded. "I think you knew he was going to take her. You wanted her gone, didn't you? So you didn't bring it up, thought it best you leave a _defenceless young lady_ in the hands of a _demon_. Not just any demon, but the King of Crossroads."

Sam didn't respond, because, what could he say to that?

Dean scoffed and revved the engine, shaking his head in disbelief.

* * *

><p>GOD DAMNIT! NOW IM JUST SO MAD! There are no words.<p>

BTW I totally put off studying to get this chap out. ... I'm not a good person. Love me?

Now! For some Shameless fangirling! ASADSAFSJFJKASKFSAJ ! GUYS! **We're nearly at 60 dedicated readers! **You guys are really the most beutiful people like everyday I look at this stories stats and I just- Well I nearly hyperventilate every time because the stats are so unbelievable, I mean REALLY? I spend so much time on thsi story, and to have SUCH AWESOME RESPONSE is totally worth the effort! You guys makes me smile everyday! Thank you 3

_I won't be doing replies or follower list in the chapter anymore ( AN's were gettin' too long) unless you reviewed as a _guest _so check your PM'S!_

HOLY _SAMULET_! You guys hit **9 reviews **last chapter! You guys are doing such a great job at responding to this story, thank you! May Chuck bless you and bring you all a Impala each! COOKIES FOR YOU ALL! (::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::) You really don't understand how much you fellow hunters motivate me with your words! It's _awesome_- hehe Dean!Girl for sure :P

_PS sorry this chapter is short. I got stuck on writing it (re wrote it like, THREE times) and I'm low on time ATM because of exams, GOOD NEWS THOUGH! Holidays soon so yay! Hopefully update everyday? o:! Maybe! Let's see what you guys think? (IF you're reading this right now and want THIS TO HAPPEN, tell me in your review and I'll see what I can do)_

TUMBLR: spcmrose


	14. Chapter 13- OC

CHAPTER 13

Crowley set the glass of water down, nodding to _his _angel in greeting. "Issy," he begun. "Good to see you're looking no better or worse." He lowered himself into the armchair by her side and pulled out his phone. He had nearly two hundred new emails, only two of which he chose _not _to randomly delete. With a tap of his finger the messages shifted in his 'to be read' box and he switched to his texts.

An update on the Winchester's caught his attention, and he read through it quickly. Apparently they _weren't _searching for him. Crowley smirked. About time they realized Issy had chosen to work with _him_ and not those two humans. Issy suddenly let out a long breath, and Crowley watched her carefully.

After waiting a moment, it was clear she wasn't waking up and so he went back to work.

Most of his time was spent signing off and approving deals. Tedious and sometimes uninteresting work, but ever since Issy had begun killing off his competition… well. Let's just say his profits had increased _considerably_.

A knock on the door roused him out of his contemplations. Jen peeked her head in, loose curls falling across her collarbone. "Your… _other_ friend is growing impatient."

"They're the one in chains," Crowley countered. "They can wait."

Jen grinned. "Can I keep her _entertained_, then?"

"Only I get to play twenty questions."

"Of course." Jen glanced at the sleeping angel in the bed. "How long are you going to keep her here?" Her tone was impatient, annoyed, and Crowley blinked at her. "However long I want," he informed her tightly.

She simply bobbed her head and left, shutting the door behind her.

Crowley scoffed and turned back to Issy. "Disrespectful, _vile_ things, aren't they?"

Issy didn't respond.

"Well I guess I had better attend to my other guest," Crowley said as he stood. "Sleep well."

X

She was on fire. Everything burned, boiled and melted. It felt like there was a mini sun inside her. Maybe there was. Flames everywhere, licking at her skin, racing her pulse. Her eyes snapped open and she drew in a breath. Not good. The air was cold, like ice, like _liquid nitrogen _pouring into her lungs. She gagged and shot upright, hating how it felt like her insides were ripping in half.

Everything was blurred around her, too dark and too bright at the same time. She felt around her, felt around the satin sheets that weren't damp with sweat. She flinched at the dry material, they should have been soaked in sweat, she was so hot. But at the same time, they _shouldn't _have been soaked in sweat. _Why not_? She asked herself blearily.

The world tilted at odd angles around her. She lay on something soft, something soft and big. Comfortable. She hated it.

With gritted teeth she swung her legs off the side of the bed. Too hot, burning from the inside out. Was she going to die? No. She couldn't die. Why couldn't she die? Her blood flowed through her slowly, like lava, the hottest magma from the deepest part of the Earth. Her skin itched, but she didn't scratch at it. What if it melted off? What if it stuck to her like something out of a horror movie?

Cool breeze blew in from a vent in the ceiling. Too cool. Freezing. The outside was at war with the inside. Hot and cold. Ice and fire. Lava and snow. Her knees wobbled as she tried to stand. She stumbled to her left, head spinning in dizzying circles. She opened her mouth to yell, to call for help, but no sound came out. Simply a dry rasp of air.

Her hands grasped out wildly, trying to find something to hold on to, something to steady her. She knocked over something hard. Liquid. _Wet_. It splashed against her skin, and she felt as though it _sizzled _against her. She flinched at the splash of water, shaking her legs to try and rid herself of the freezing droplets.

She looked around, eyes half lidded and mouth gaping. Freedom. A door. She stumbled to it and held her hand up. The fire calmed, narrowing straight through her veins to her outstretched palm. The flames _bursted_ and the doors flew wide open with a _bang_.

Footsteps. The itching increased ten fold. Her head whipped around, taking sight of the quickly approaching threat. The flames burned within her, spinning and tumbling, an endless cycle. Her hand snapped up again, and she flicked it to the side.

The heat channeled in her palm once again, and the enemy went flying to the side. "Filth," she spat. Her legs carried her forward, head still swimming, overwhelmed by the fire inside of her. "Disgusting waste of Hell. I will not let you live."

"No! Wait-" The demon tried to stop her, but she simply pressed her palm against its forehead. In a bright explosion, the flames inside of her evaporated the smoke inside the demon and she pulled back. The empty vessel fell to the ground, limbs skewed sideways and upwards. She squinted her nose in disgust at having touched such filth.

Her skin itched again, tingling, _buzzing_. She turned to face the newly arrived foe. "Pest," she hissed through bared teeth. She shoved forward with both hands, sending a pulse outwards. The force sent the demon flying, and she stalked forward with a raised palm.

It only took her a moment to smite this demon and its body fell in a satisfying heap.

She stepped over the body, drawn ahead by _something_. It was flickering at the edge of her subconscious. A crawling, _an itching_, it called to her. Something powerful, something _alluring_. She continued onward, her feet dragging slightly as her body began to adjust to the heat. It was still too much- too much fire, too much warmth. It felt like she might burst, split, _divide_.

The flickering turned into a full on _flashing_ as she came upon a set of stairs _downwards_. She could see clearly through the darkness that settled deep into the basement. Her steps echoed in the small hall as she climbed down the stairs, taking a left as she came across an intersection.

"Are you going to talk now?" She hears a low, gruff voice in the distance. The sound carries to her from a room at the end of the tunnel and she continues forward. There's a metal door, heavy and daunting. She shoves it open some more, so she can see inside. There's an angel in there, tied to a chair, bound by silver handcuffs that were carved with enochian.

A man stands over the angel, pressing an angel blade against her throat. She watches, intrigued, wondering what the man planned to do to her. "Sorry? What was that?" He said as he dug the blade into the angel's throat. Cuts and gouges marred the angel's skin, and the man made sure to pick at an untouched span of her skin.

"Fuck you Crowley," the angel hissed, spitting blood into the man's face.

Crowley clicked his tongue and shook his head in disappointment. "I'll tell you what," he poked the blade deep into the angel's skin, just under her collar bone. She cried out through her teeth, blood pouring down her chest. "You tell me how to _completely_ extract an angel's grace, and how to store it, and I'll kill you quickly."

Something flares deep inside of her, and she bursts into the room. Crowley turns, eyes wide and startled. The angel had passed out in the chair, head flopping forward. "You _bastard_. Repugnant, sleezy, _noxious_ creature. Free her at once."

"Woah," Crowley blinked. "I see you're awake."

"I will not talk to horrid beasts like you," she raised her hand and _flicked_, sending Crowley flying and crashing into a cart containing various torture tools. Ignoring the peice of shit she'd just flung away, she stalks forward and makes a gesture with her hand. The cuffs disintegrate and the ropes fall off and land in a puddle at the angel's feet.

"You are free," she told the angel. With deliberate movements she presses to fingers to the angel's forehead. Her heat swims into the other angel's, and she wakes with a start. "Leave, sister. You are free."

With an immense surge of satisfaction, she sees the angel spread her wings and fly off.

"Why'd you go and do that?" Crowley was suddenly standing far too close for her liking, and she glares at him in warning. His power is apparent, so she thinks it unwise to try and kill him in such an unfamiliar environment. "What's wrong with you?"

She doesn't answer him, and his eyes narrow. "Lena?" He asked quietly.

She bristled. "If it weren't for the warding sigils I can feel suppressing my power, I would end you right now. Cleanse the Earth of yet another _maggot_."

"Harsh words," he said, feigning offence. "Would you like a cup of tea then, perhaps? Before you go and 'cleanse the Earth'."

The itching is almost overwhelming now, and she staggers on her feet. Ignoring the man at her side, she spread her wings and flew away before she could be trapped like the other angel had.

X

Sam and Dean. Both were working on their latest case. The latter with a beer in his hand, the former munching on a salad. Dean glanced up at his brother, once again looking for a distraction from his thoughts. "Anything?"

"Dean, you only just asked me that ten minutes ago."

"So that's a no then," Dean runs his fingers through his hair in frustration. "Why the hell does everything go quiet when we're actually _looking _for a case? It's not fair."

Sam scoffed. His brother was sounding like a whiny two year old in a tantrum… _again_.

He continued to tap away at his laptop, reading through news report after news report. Dean was going with the old fashion way. Newspapers and other Hunter contacts. Jack might've had something, but it was a thirty hour drive if traffic was good. Dean told him a simple 'thanks, but no' and moved along.

With an impatient sigh Dean jumped out of the chair and went to lean over his brother, eyes flickering over the article on a murder up North. "No," he said to his brother. "Just a psycho."

Sam made an agreeable noise and exited out of that tab with a quick click. Dean watched as his brother opened up another article before walking over to the minibar. He pulled out a half empty whisky he'd hidden in the fridge earlier and poured himself a tall glass.

Bless him, Sam looked up, concern clouding his eyes. "Dean-" He began, tone disapproving, before huffing. "Pour me a glass too, thanks."

Both brothers took their drinks, swirling them with a flick of their wrists before downing half each with one gulp. Dean sat back, looking out the window whilst Sam went back to his research. "Maybe Bobby's got something?"

Sam quirked a brow. "You really wanna call Bobby right now? Tell him how we lost an angel to the King of Crossroads when she is more than likely being targeted by Lena."

"We don't have to tell 'im that."

"Fine," Sam relented. Huh. Guess he was as bored as Dean was. "Right, I'll call him on my way to pick up some pie."

Sam shook his head with an amused scoff as Dean grabbed up his wallet and phone. He tucked his pistol into his waistband and headed out the door. "You'll let me in when I get back, right?" Dean felt obliged to ask.

"Sure."

Dean narrowed his eyes in suspicion, but pushed the door open and stalked out. there was a bakery across the street, and he patted Baby apologetically when he passed her. "Sorry, don't need you just yet."

He pulled out his phone and flicked it open, pressing the second speed dial and waiting for the call to connect. He held it to his ear, and swept his head from left to right to check for oncoming traffic. When the coast was clear he stepped onto the road, straight for the bakery.

"Hello?"

"Yeah, hey Bobby. It's Dean."

"Who?"

"Dean winchester," He glared at the phone. "Look don't be an ass Bobby."

"Yeah, yeah. 'Course not you Idjit." There was a pause and some scuffling in the background. "Right then. What trouble did you boys get into this time?"

"Nothing Boby. We're just running low on cases. You got anything?"

Silence again. Dean opened the door to the bakery, nodding with his charming smile to the lady working the counter. He peered at the display case, easily picking out the apple pie he wanted. He pointed to it with a nod, "That one, thanks."

"Alright Dean? You anywhere near Vegas?"

"Nah."

"Okay… How about Wisconsin?"

Dean nodded thoughtfully, accepting his pie and handing over some cash as he did. "Yeah that's good. Something troubling you up there?"

"No. Nah nothing like that ya idjit. There's been a couple of scared brats, nothing too harmful but enough to stir up some interest. I'm thinking a haunting, so you boys'd best get down there before too many kids start checking it out."

"Awesome," Dean crossed the road again. "Thanks for this Bobby."

"Now hold up," Bobby stopped Dean from hanging up like he'd wanted to. Dean stifles a sigh and waits for Bobby to continue. "How are you boys?"

Dean clenched his jaw. Should he lie, or tell the truth? "Fine," he bit out eventually. "Yeah Sammy and I just got done with a case actually. What about you? How're things on your end?"

"Good actually," Bobby admitted. "Rufus just got done with a vamp nest and as far as I've heard everyone's doing well. Now… Dean… You'd tell me if something was wrong? If you idjits had gotten yourselves into some mighty deep water?"

He swallowed, gulping down his guilt at lying to Bobby. "Yeah. Of course."

"Right," Bobby let out a sceptical noise before continuing. "Let me know when you're done with Wisconsin, I'll message you the details."

"Thanks, again."

Bobby simply huffed and hung up. Dean examined the phone for a few moments before shutting it against his thigh and sliding it back into his pocket. He turned his attention back to the motel room he'd made his way back to.

"Sammy! I'm back, open up."

Dean glanced at his pie. It sat looking delicious in the plastic bag, and Dean couldn't wait to eat it. If his brother asked nicely, maybe he'd let him have some too.

"Sammy!" He called again, when the door didn't budge.

Suddenly, a very loud and very worrying _crash _sounded from inside the room. Dean immediately dropped his pie- sadly enough- and kicked the door open with a yelled, "Sam!"

The door swung open, revealing Dean's brother being held by the throat against the motel wall. Who was holding him though, had Dean frozen in his spot.

"Issy?" He asked in a breath.

When she turned, eyes filled with rage and disgust, Dean looked to his duffel. He shoulda brought the angel blade with him. "Dean!" Sam shouted, voice barely more than a croak.

"It's alright Sammy," Dean said, not taking his eyes off of Issy. "I'll take care of it."

Dean carefully raised his hands in a calming gesture, taking a step forward. He looked into her eyes, trying to get an exact read on what the hell was going on. She stood tall, confident, only one hand needed to hold Sam up with inhuman strength.

"Issy?" He asked, louder this time.

Something faltered in her gaze, anger dissipating to confusion. Her grip dropped from Sam, hands twitching at her side. "Dean?"

"Issy, it's okay," Dean moved even closer, aiming to try and disable her somehow. He spied his duffel again… if he could get to the blade… "Whatever's wrong, let's talk it out?"

Issy shook her head, hands clenching into fists. "No. It's not-" Suddenly, she falls to her knees, gripping her stomach with a pained cry. Dean flinched at the sound, it was almost as bad as the ones he had heard in Hell. "Fuck!" Issy swears, voice loud and echoing in the small room.

Sam, still trying to regain his composure, glances at Dean. His eyes are full of worry and confusion and just a general 'what the fuck?'. Dean takes his opportunity, diving for his duffel and grabbing out the angel blade.

When he turns back, Issy is unconscious on the ground, face pale and beaded with sweat. But… _another _Issy stands over that one. This one is barely more than rotting flesh on bone, hair a wispy silver and eyes a clouded grey. Dean recognises that stare, it's from long ago, but unforgettable.

"Lena," he spits, hand tightening around the blade.

Lena tilts her chin high, eyes looking _down _at him. "Drop the blade."

Dean shakes his head defiantly.

With a hiss she holds out her open palm, and the blade flies from Dean's hand and lands flat in her own. She glances at it, a fond look entering her eyes before she clamps her hand shut around it and turning to Sam, who's looking up at her with fearful eyes.

"You," Lena spits vehemently. "I will be back for you."

And then she's gone, and Dean doesn't waste a moment to rush to his brother. "Sam," he breathes in relief. His hands glide over his brother, checking over every inch. There's a few scrapes and bruises from when he was thrown around, but the worst is the horrible red mark around his neck.

"I'm okay Dean," Sam croaks.

Dean doesn't stop though, continuing to check him over. It's not until Sam clamps his hands around Dean's wrists that he finally stops long enough to meet his brother's gaze. "I'm fine."

The older Winchester wilts into his brother's grip, accepting the weak hug that Sam offers. "You were- She had you by the _throat _Sammy. You weren't _breathing_."

"It's okay," Sam reassures Dean. "Dean, really. I've been worse."

Dean lets out an amused snort, despite himself, and pulls back to look at his brother. "I lost the pie," is all he can say.

Sam smiles sadly, his eyes flickering from Dean's face to look at the unconscious girl laying on their floor. Issy is sprawled in a heap, as still as death itself. "I think we've lost more than that, Dean."

* * *

><p>Short chapter, I know. I'm sorry! But yeah, a lot of stuff happened in this plot wise so... forgive me?<p>

Also! HOLIDAYS NOW! YAY!

Now: Crowley and angel grace's? Oh dear.

AND WOAH GUYS! We're nearly at _70 dedicated readers _now! Incredible! We nearly have enough to fill TWO WHOLE CLASSROOMS! Not to mention you guys hit 7 reviews last chapter, thank you all so much! I know last chapter wasn't the best, so I wasn't expecting too many reviews :3 YOU'RE THE BEST!

You guys are unbelievably wonderful people, really.

OH AND GUYS! GUYSSS! GOOD NEWS! We're gonna be back on the cannon episode track next chapter! I'm sure ya'll have been missing it as much as I have.

**HOLIDAYS NOW! **Hopefully_ update everyday? o:! Maybe! Let's see what you guys think? (IF you're reading this right now and want THIS TO HAPPEN, tell me in your review and I'll see what I can do)_

TUMBLR: spcmrose


	15. Chapter 14- 4x18 pt1

CHAPTER 14

Dean stared blankly through the window. He watched as the car rode past bushes and trees. The brown-green blur was calming, the steady _thrum _of his baby's engine soothing. An old Zeplin song played on the radio, the notes familiar to Dean and reminding him of better, easier times. Sam looks out the front window, hands turning the steering wheel thoughtlessly.

He picks at his jeans, hands smoothing and wrinkling the worn material. They'd need to stop by a laundromat soon enough. Sam was starting to stink up the car, and not because of the burritos they'd consumed five hours ago.

The Car thumped suddenly as they drove onto a bridge. Dean frowned down at the water, wondering when or if they'd ever get the time to take a break and relax. He missed the water. Sammy and he had gone down to the beach when they were younger. That was almost… What? Ten years ago?

Maybe they could get time. Now that Sam wasn't being secretly persuaded to free the devil, and the angels seemed to be off their asses. Dean frowned at that thought. Where were the angels? At least, every angel other than a certain one named 'Lena'.

Dean clicked his tongue and went back to looking out the window. They were in sparser land now. Barely a tree every mile. The road was thinning out into barely more than hard packed dirt. He scrunched his nose in disgust. Normally he was fine with being on the road. He actually enjoyed the comforting feel of Baby as they travelled across America on hunts.

Now though… Now the car was filled with a tense atmosphere. The atmosphere the two brothers have when they're waiting for something. Dean wasn't sure what they were waiting for. Maybe the return of Lena? Maybe the return of the angels? Or even worse perhaps, the return of Crowley.

Demons… Now that was a sore subject. Dean silently hoped they'd catch up with some of the bastards soon. They had a dire need for information, not only on Crowley, but on the whole of the Underworld.

They both knew Crowley wouldn't have been the only one who knew about Sam freeing Lucifer. That meant some demons were going to be pissed that plan had crashed _horribly_. In a burst of angry red and cinders as Issy dug her blade into Ruby's chance.

It wasn't like they could get another demon in to manipulate Sam, and Dean wasn't about to start pumping his brother with demon juice. Yeah… Maybe there was a chance Sammy might try and glug some on his own, but Dean was going to keep an eye out from now on. A very _close _eye.

Either way, no Lucifer being set free meant no apocalypse. Sammy was the one who was supposed to break the last seal, well, that isn't going to happen. So, Dean hoped that the angels would just fly off, back into their wonderland of clouds.

Although, most of the time when Dean hopes for something, he's completely disappointed.

"We're running low on gas."

"Told you Baby needed a refuel every four-hundred or so miles."

"Thanks for that, Dean."

Dean smirked and pulled out his phone. His thumb glided along the screen, map widening as he zoomed out on the map. "Well there's a gas station in about a dozen miles. If we run out before that you're gonna be the one to walk with an empty can."

"Yeah, I figured."

"Huh," Dean tapped at his phone. "Says we're only three hours out. Maybe we'll be there before sunset."

Sam grins, "We might even get there in time to sleep."

"Sure hope so."

Silence falls again, leaving Dean to his thoughts once more. He keeps his gaze on the scenery passing by him for as long as he can. He tries to stick to less troubling thoughts. Things like, the fact Baby needs a wash. Quite like his clothes, Baby is covered in grime and the interior isn't much better off. There's blood in the backseat-

Dean freezes.

Crap.

He sighs and turns, looking to the back seat. The floor and seat is now laden with crappy towels Dean can't care for. There's blood smeared along the walls, splattered along the towels. He's sure that underneath the cheap fabric is dried blood stuck to cream leather.

Finally his eyes land on the still form in the back seat. It's cloaked in piles of motel sheets Dean had randomly stuffed in the car for her. His eyes trail up from blanket clad feet to the back of a head. Deep brown hair, highlights of crimson, faces him. The locks are matted, and her breaths come in stilted gasps.

Issy slept in the back seat, however uncomfortable. Her head tucked beneath hunched shoulders that shook with pained breaths. Dean watched her sleep for a few more moments before turning back to the scenery outside. He was already drowning in guilt, no point in making it worse.

'Ramble on' played absently in the background as Dean wondered how many chick flick moments it would take to fix this mess.

X

Issy woke to the still engine of an Impala and a gritty, copper taste in her mouth. _Right_, she'd been coughing up blood, awesome. She struggled out of the mess of sheets, overwhelmed by the heat they produced. When she finally managed to peek her head up, blowing strands of hair from her face, she noticed the Impala was empty.

With a pained grunt she lifted her hand, running her hands through her disgusting hair until they stuck. She did it again, a failed attempt at brushing her hair with her fingers. "Damn," she swore, realizing how long it'd been since she'd washed her hair- Hell! Since she had _showered_.

Her head thrummed painfully, too full and too empty all at once. Memories swirled fuzzily at the edge of her mind,things she did and did not want to remember. Issy's powder blue eyes flickered around her. She pursed her lips disdainfully at the blood- _her _blood. It was all over the back seat. She swore to herself, she loved the Impala, now she'd gone and stained it.

Dean and Sam were nowhere in sight, and she frowned at that. After their talk… She knew they trusted her at least _a little bit_ again, but to leave her alone in the car? Yeah maybe she'd been asleep after having a coughing fit which included blood but…

Hell, nevermind.

Twelve hours earlier...

_Sam was the one to approach her first. Issy sat, legs dangling from the bed as she held an ice pack to her forehead. It had been a rough hour. As soon as Lena had left Dean had gone to the Impala and gotten every protection against angels they had. Which was… exactly… _nothing_. Sam had, however reluctant, watched over Issy. He'd helped her up when she woke, supported her as she limped to the bed._

_She looked awful. Eyes clouded, face pale. Her lips were tinged a faint blue and that alone was enough worry Sam, deep down. "Issy?"_

"_Hey, Sam."_

_Her flinched at her voice. Raw and scratchy, tone of utter defeat. There was a sadness in her eyes, a look Sam knew too well. She'd been betrayed, hurt, _cut _deep to the core. _

"_Uh… How are you?"_

_Sam mentally slapped himself. What a terribly useless way to start._

_Issy, however, answered as though she couldn't see the stupidity of his words. "I feel like crap. I feel like I've been ripped in two."_

"_Well.. you kind of were."_

_Both look up at the reappearance of Dean. His smile is pulled into a tight, teasing line, that's entirely uncomfortable. He passes through the threshold, holding the extensive medical kit the brothers carried around._

"_Thanks, Dean."_

"_Issy… Do you mind telling us what happened? How Lena did-" Sam trailed off. He had no words for what Lena had done. possessed? Cloned? Shifted? _

"_I didn't really hear her thoughts… We were kind of _blended_. I was Lena and Lena was me. There was… a lot of heat. A lot of _power_. I think she did something… something to get stronger. Strong enough to- Well…"_

"_What? Like some kind of… angel mojo charging dock?"_

"_Dean," Sam warned with a hiss. He turns back to Issy. "I thought angels could not exist without a vessel? How is Lena walking around looking like you ifyour-"_

"_-Meat," Dean supplied helpfully._

_Sam scowled, but continued. "If your body is here."_

"_No idea. Your guess is as good as mine."_

"_Well, pleasantries aside. What exactly do you plan to do now? Go crawling back to your good pal Crowley?"_

"_Wow. Right to the heavy stuff, Pony boy."_

"_You know me," Dean smiled tersely. "Don't like to waste time."_

_Issy turns from Dean to Sam, looking the younger brother heavily in the eyes. Her gaze holds _so much_, so much that not even Sam can decipher all the meanings behind her look. something he easily picks out though, is regret._

"_Sam-" Issy cuts off suddenly, throat clamping shut without consent. She clears it with a light cough, eyes falling to her fidgeting hands. It was almost as though she couldn't speak to him when holding his gaze. "Sam, I'm… not sorry for what I did. Perhaps I could have… carried it out in a less offensive way but-"_

"_Stop," Sam cuts her off, much to Dean _and _Issy's surprise. "I'm the one who's sorry, Issy."_

_Dean's eyes snap wide, almost as wide as Issy's surprised gape. "W-What?"_

"_I guess I realized… I've kind of been a douche, right? Dean was right… I was just pissed because you _ganked _my 'demon girlfriend'" Sam finished with air quotations._

_Dean let out an almost _delirious_ bark of laughter. Issy shifted uncomfortably- No. She was _constantly_ shifting. Hands twitching, fingers toying, shoulders changing balance. "It's not just that though. That's not the only reason you're mad at me."_

"_Damn right it isn't," Dean snapped. "You picked a demon over us, Issy."_

_She hissed through her teeth. Sam figures she must have known this was coming, so he's confused why she seems so surprised. "I know. And… that was a mistake. I overheard something. Well… _we_ overheard something."_

_Sam's almost about to ask who 'we' is, when he remembers Lena. A shiver of disgust runs through him, but he channels his best encouraging look despite this. Dean seems to realise this as well, not bothering to hide his disgust as he scrunched his nose and made a gagging sound._

"_What?"_

"_He's… He's trying to capture angel Grace."_

_Dean's on instant alert, gaze snapping into narrowed slits. "Why?"_

"_I don't know," Issy admits with a regretful shake of her head._

_Sam and Dean share a meaningful glance, before Dean lets out a shaky sigh and moves closer to Issy. He crouches at her side, hand resting just beside her knee. "Issy… Given Sammy's revelation and this new damn _mess_ with Crowley-"_

"_-And Issy," Sam adds._

"_Right. Well I think… we need all the help we can get. You still got any juice in you now that Lena's done her whammy on ya?"_

_Issy shifted _again_, eyes becoming slightly embarrassed at Dean's speculation. "Yeah. Yeah… I'm good."_

"_Okay," Dean runs his hands through his hair in momentary thought. "Okay. If you want… If you want to come along, then you can. You just have to end all your shit with Crowley. Promise you won't speak to him again, that the next time you see him and you have the opportunity… you'll smit him."_

_Issy swallows deeply, and nods._

X

Sam moves through the station, keeping his eye on the bored teller and his hungry brother who was admiring some pies. He grabbed up some jerky and other random dry snacks. Just enough to last them a few more hours. Then he piled his basket with water bottles and headed to the counter.

"Hey, Sammy. Think I should get a pie for Issy too?"

He scoffs and places his items on the counter, grabbing two pies and slamming down enough cash for all the items. Dean nods at Sam's choice and picks up the items, leaving Sam to finalize the payment.

A cool breeze has picked up when Sam leaves. He looks to the distance, eyes squinting against the orange glow of sunset. He takes a moment to breathe, to prepare himself for another few hours ride and then an undoubtable whirlwind of troubles and trials.

There was so much shit going on now… it made Ruby seem like a cakewalk in comparison.

Dean was seated in the drivers seat when Sam got back to the car. He frowned at his brother, they normally drove twelve hours straight each. In answer to his obvious confusion, he points to the back seat.

Sam frowns at what he sees. Issy sits on the passenger side back seat. Her chin rests on her hands as she stared out the window. Dean looked meaningfully at Sam, but he didn't need to be told what to do. Especially when it was so obvious.

He slid into the backseat, wary of the mess of blood. Issy turned, face decidedly more colorful than earlier. She flashed a tiny smile at him, and he noticed how her hair was full and clean again. Her clothes were new, fresh, eyes slightly more clear.

"You look better."

"Thanks."

"Angel mojo?"

"Yeah. Awesome, right?"

Dean starts the engine, pulling out of the servo with a rev of his engine. Sam reaches into the front seat, grabbing a water bottle for himself and Issy. "So. Uh. About… everything…"

"I'd offer to start over but something tells me you don't want that."

"No. That wouldn't be fair. For either of us."

"Okay… So what then? Do you want me to apologies again? Because I will. I don't want us to hate each other, Sam. There's no way we can do missions if we don't trust each other and it's even worse if we despise each other."

Sam shifted. Her words struck home. "Do… Do you hate me, Issy?"

When she didn't answer straight away, Sam looked up. He met her steady gaze, with sincere eyes. He wanted to know how she felt about him. He wanted to know how she felt after he'd abandoned her and then left her to deal with the King of Crossroads unconscious _and _weaponless.

Ten hours earlier…

_The Impala drove with steady thumps. The wheels smoothly running over mile after mile of bitchemen. Issy curled in the back seat, trying to keep her body from shaking. There was something wrong inside of her. It was almost like… she was missing something._

_There was a heat, low in her chest. A heat that wasn't stifling, it wasn't a flame or slowly rolling magma. It felt still, simply _there_. Issy worried over it, what was wrong with her? Before, when she'd had Lena's Grace still inside of her, there had been no heat. There'd been no unease or confusion over her powers. _

_Issy had simply been strong, simply had those powers._

_Now though, now she knew _everything _was different._

"_So… uh, Issy?"_

_Her head snaps up, shoulders bunching and relaxing. "Yeah, Pony boy?"_

"_Can you tell us what happened? After you left?"_

_Issy shifts _again _at his words. At the memories. _

"_Sure Dean."_

_The Impala finally merges onto the Interstate, and Issy takes a moment to collect her thoughts. She watches the trees as they pass, wondering how Sam and Dean will react to her tale._

"_I… flew around, for a bit. For almost a whole day. Then I went to Crowley. He was glad I'd finally ended ties with the both of you, then he sent me out to capture an angel."_

"_Capture and angel," Dean repeated. It was clear he had wanted to say more on the subject. Perhaps reprimand her for even listening to Crowley's orders. Or perhaps punish her for not thinking more on Crowley's order. Get an angel? Issy felt foolish for it, now._

"_Yes. I went to Heaven. No angels arrived for many hours, until one did. No doubt sent by Zachariah. She and I fought, I managed to detain her. I'd just sent her to Crowley when Lena appeared. She was in her… Ethereal form. It was so bright. More powerful than when she had last approached me."_

_Sam nodded, signalling he was listening. Dean pursed his lips. "Then she whammied you."_

"_Then she whammied me," Issy agreed._

"_Is that how you got all messed up?"_

"_I'm not… sure. I think more angels approached us before Lena managed to get us out of Heaven."_

_Sam frowned, and finally contributed to the conversation. "How did you get enough control to take yourself to us? Why did you fall unconscious?"_

"_We were at war," Issy struggled to explain. "Inside of my head. Sometimes I was winning, sometimes she was. I guess… I guess I fell unconscious because noone was able to take control."_

"_But you said you were… _one_ when you woke up at Crowley's?"_

"_We were." Issy frowned. All of those memories were fuzzy, indecipherable. "I suppose… We were at a draw, and so Lena decided to try another method. She merged herself with me."_

_Sam nodded slowly, he thought he may have understood what Issy was trying to say… to an extent. He glanced in the rearview mirror and Issy's gaze rose to meet his._

"_Can you tell me what happened whilst I was unconscious?"_

_Dean looked meaningfully to his brother, and Sam cleared his throat nervously._

"_We took you to a safe house… Crowley showed up soon enough. He gave us the Colt in exchange for seeing you."_

"_Wait," Issy blinked. "You have the Colt?"_

"_Yeah. But no bullets."_

"_Can I see it?"_

_Dean let out a sigh. Deep down he had hoped Issy would be upset with the brothers, but so far she'd seemed more upset with herself than anything. Of course… He was glad she'd realised her mistakes, but Dean had to admit that she wasn't the only one who had fucked up._

"_Uh, sure." Sam glanced at Dean, looking for some kind of guidance. The older Winchester simply shrugged and Sam turned back to Issy with a scratch of his head. "Look, Issy. We left you alone with Crowley. Without a weapon, and unconscious. Dean hadn't figured it out… but I knew when we returned Crowley would have taken you."_

_There was silence in the car once more, Dean nodded to himself. He had hoped his brother would lay _everything _on the table. All of the Winchester's mistakes._

"_And I'm… Sorry. Really. That was careless of me."_

_Issy blinked, then opened her mouth to respond, except she seized up. Her face paled instantly and she hunched over, coughing up blood. Sam reacted instantly, moving to hold her as she worked through her coughing fit._

_Dean was shouting from the front seat, asking what was going on._

"_Where are the towels, Dean?" Sam asked._

_He frowned as Issy continued to cough. The Winchesters, of course, had plenty of experience with injuries. Issy though… She wasn't exactly human. She shouldn't _be _coughing up blood._

"_Issy?"_

_Sam held a towel out to her as Dean chucked more cloth back. She took it and held it to her mouth with a grateful nod. "I'm alright."_

"_We're stopping at the next hotel," Dean stated simply._

_Issy nodded weakly and collapsed against Sam. Sam started slightly, but pulled her to his chest and wrapped his arms around her shoulders. She was asleep before Sam even realised, and soon after they were pulling into the parking lot of a motel._

"_What's wrong with her?" Dean asked._

_Sam frowned, eyes full of concern as he looked down at the slumbering girl. "I don't know."_

X

"Why would you think that?" Issy asked with a head tilt. "I could never hate you, Sam."

Sam nearly gaped at that. Here Issy was, after they'd abandoned her _twice _and left her to be picked over by a demon, telling him that she… She could never hate them.

Dean turned from the front seat suddenly, and Sam's eyes flickered from the intense powder blue gaze of Issy. "Sammy you got the address of that haunting in Minneapolis? We're nearly there."

"Yeah," Sam cleared his throat. "Here Dean."

He handed over his phone, GPS on. Dean took it with a nod and Sam turned back to Issy. She was staring out the window again, shoulders rolling under her Star Wars tee. He waited for her to turn back to him, before sending her a small, grateful smile. "Thank you."

Issy smiled, and it was a beautiful, heartbreaking smile. She understood the meaning in his words. The guilt behind Sam's gaze and the sincerity underneath it all. Her smile grew only into something small, a tiny private smile just for Sam. Just for the one she had _saved_.

Because she _had _saved him, Sam realized. She'd stopped him from freeing Lucifer, saved him from an addiction to demon blood.

The Impala lurched to a stop outside of some run down motel. Sam watched, eyes curious, as Issy leaned towards him. She raised her arms, hovering them just around Sam, and quirked a brow in question.

Sam quirked his own brow, a challenge, before raising his arms as well. The hug was soft, gentle, both afraid of breaking the other. Sam, because Issy had only been coughing blood a few hours ago, and Issy… Issy because she felt as though their friendship was still on the mend.

"I'll go book us in."

Sam nodded to his brother and Issy pressed her forehead to his shoulder. She hummed against his muscles, letting out a tiny, amused snort. "Stop working out. One day you're going to be too strong to hug."

He huffs a breath and looks to the ceiling, lips twitching into a smile.

"Wait," Issy pulled back, meeting his eyes. She grinned. "Nevermind. You're like a giant teddy bear, there's no way you'll ever be _unhuggable_."

Her words cause Sam to purse his lips, offended, which only makes Issy smile wider.

He taps her lightly on the back and shifts, angling his body towards the door. "Come on. Let's go make sure Dean isn't going to forget to get three beds."

"You two can always share," Issy points out helpfully.

Sam shoots her a withering glare.

He grabs the duffel and locks the Impala by pressing on the handle. Issy walks by his side, hands wrapped around her as she _continues _to shake. "What's going on?" He asks. "You keep shaking."

"I don't actually know."

"Are you cold?"

"No… I think there's something wrong with whatever _Grace _is inside me right now."

Sam clenched his jaw. He did _not_ like the sound of that.

Dean already had the room key by the time they caught up. He gestured to the vending machine across the path. Sam fumbled to catch the keys as Dean chucked them to him. "Gonna get some drinks before we get our four hours. You get the first shower."

Then he was off, sauntering away with barely a glance back in there direction.

Issy shrugged and looked at the keys in Sam's hand. "Room two-oh-three. That's this way."

Sam follows the girl, glad to see she walks on firmer feet and balanced legs. She _was _getting better, however slight. She opened the door with no trouble and shoved it open with a push. After a second of fumbling for the light switch she turns it on, illuminating the crappy motel room.

"Good," Issy smirked. "Three beds."

"Which one do you want?"

"The one near the door. I'm not sure if I'm going to be able to get any sleep though."

"That's alright. you can help me research the next case if you want. Dean normally crashes pretty quickly." Sam dumped the duffel on the bed and grabbed out a change of clothes. "Gonna take a shower."

"Right."

He left Issy to head into the bathroom. He showered quickly, using one of the plain motel towels to dry himself off. Sam pulled on his clothes and headed out of the bathroom.

Dean and Issy were sitting on the middle bed- Sam's bed. "Done? Awesome."

"Yeah. Shower's all yours."

Issy shifted to the side so Sam could sit down next to her. "So what? This a ghost or something? What's the case?"

"We don't know much actually. Just that there may have been some sightings."

"Right."

Sam watched as she got up and plopped down on her bed, head resting on the pillow and she turned to watch the ceiling. "I'm glad you guys forgave me. Now I don't have to deal with Alastair and Lilith on my own."

He didn't respond to the reminder of their many problems. Sam grabbed his laptop and clicked it on, hoping that maybe they'll get a good nights rest before tomorrow.

X

Issy trailed after the boys. She'd returned to the bunker again, early that morning. Crowley had supplied her with a surplus of clothes. Today she wore black pants, cream blouse and a navy overcoat, paired with six inch heels that she figured looked the most 'FBI'ish.

This was pretty much the first time she'd be joining the boys, and being able to see them interrogate live in action? She was incredibly excited.

Dean held the door open for her, and she stepped in and to the side. He passed by, and she watched as the brothers approached the counter of the comic book store. The man behind the counter looked up as they neared and the brother's take out their badges.

"Uh... can I help you?"

"Sure hope so. Agents DeYoung and Shaw." Dean said with a gesture to himself and Sam, before pointing over to Issy. "This here's our intern Agent Phillip. Just need to ask you a few questions."

Issy watched as Sam took on his wonderful puppy like expression. "Notice anything strange in the building, last couple of days?"

"Like what?"

"Well, some other tenants reported flickering lights."

"Uh, I don't think so. Why?"

"What about noises? Any skittering in the walls? Kind of like rats?"

"And the FBI is investigating a rodent problem?"

Issy quirked a brow. "Maybe we are. Lot of plagues going around at the moment."

Dean stamped on her foot and she scowled at him. Sam quickly hurried to cover Issy's words. "What about cold spots? Feel any sudden drops in temperature?"

The man began to grin behind the counter, looking rather proud of himself. "I knew it! You guys are LARPing, aren't you?"

"Excuse me?"

"You're fans."

"Fans of what?"

Dean frowned. "What is 'LARPing'?"

Issy quickly explained to him. "Live-Action Role-Play. A lot of the nerds do it. I've done it a few times myself. Doctor Who had a pretty big following back where I came from."

"I'm sorry, I have no idea what you're talking about."

The teller spoke up again. "You're asking questions like the building's haunted. Like those guys from the books. What are they called? Uh... 'Supernatural.' Two guys, use fake IDs with rock aliases, hunt down ghosts, demons, vampires. What are their names? Uh... Steve and Dirk? Uh, Sal and Dane?"

"Sam and Dean?"

"That's it!"

"You're saying this is a book?"

"Books. It was a series. Didn't sell a lot of copies, though. Kind of had more of an underground cult following." He headed to a table and the three followed. "Let's see. Um... Ah. Yeah." He handed the book to Dean. "That's the first one, I think."

Dean glanced at the cover, brows furrowed. "'Supernatural' by Carver Edlund." He flipped the book over to read the blurb. "'Along a lonely California highway, a mysterious woman in white lures men to their deaths.'"

"Give me that." Sam snatched the book and turned to the man. "We're gonna need all the copies of 'Supernatural' you've got."

Issy grinned at the man, charming and flirtatious. "Please."

The man grinned and hurried off with a motivated nod. Dean quirked a brow at Issy, and she shrugged. "These guys'll work twice as fast if you flirt with them a bit.."

"Wow," Dean huffed. "You're a floozy."

"Here you go." The man returned almost as quickly as he had left with a large box of the entire 'Supernatural' series in about a dozen separate copies. Issy stuck her tongue out at Dean for his comment, and took the box with yet another smile.

"Thanks sweety."

He accepted the cash with a bit of a fumble. "If there's _anything _else you need help with-"

"I think we're good," Sam interrupted. He flashed his own charming smile. "Thank you for your help."

He didn't leave until Dean sent him a glare. Issy sighed at the many books in her hands, lips pursing in consideration. "Well. I'm at a loss."

Except she wasn't. She knew exactly what episode they were in, and wondered how they'd managed to skip so many.

"So am I." Dean tucked his hands into his pocket and looked to the exit. His eyes passed over a shorter man wearing a Wonder Woman shirt, the superhero posed in a rather _showing _position. "Let's get out of this joint, back to the motel."

Issy doesn't argue, although she looks longingly at a copy of X-men: Legacy. Sam took the box from her as they reached the car, rifling through the many books it held.

"So uh. I guess we aren't checking out the haunting anymore?"

Nobody answered her.

She sighed and watched Sam read over the blurbs of each book. Oh! Maybe _she'd _get to read a copy, hell! She could own her own copy. Maybe there'd be a chance for her to get her copy signed as well.

"Alright." Dean pulled into the parking lot, hands dancing over the steering wheel. "This is going to be hard to do on an empty stomach."

Issy quirked a brow. "Really? Food… now?"

"Yeah, Dean. We're on a case."

Dean relented with an angry huff as he climbed out of the Impala. Issy watched him slam the door, and pouted. "Alright, fine. I'll go grab you guys some food."

"Are you right to fly?" Sam asked, eyes growing concerned. "You haven't exactly been of perfect health lately."

Issy shrugged. "Can't know unless I try."

Turned out, it fucking _hurt _to fly. She landed, nearly breaking her leg. It was almost like her wings weren't _listening _to her anymore. They wouldn't react how she wanted them too. There was definitely something wrong, but there was no way she was going to tell the brothers. The last thing she needed was for them to start thinking she was weak and couldn't help them anymore.

She knocked on the motel door with her foot, carefully balancing the three takeout boxes in her hands. Sam's the one to answer, and he pulled the door open with a grateful smile.

"Thanks," he said as she handed over the food.

Dean glanced up almost immediately, like a dog scenting his next meal. "Food?"

"Here."

He caught the box with an excited exclamation, tearing out the burger and biting into it immediately. He groaned as he tasted the bite, eyes rolling into the back of his head.

Sam and Issy exchanged a glance before turning to their own food. She takes her place on the bed that's next to Dean and Sam returned to his laptop.

The room is silent for a few minutes then Dean leans back with a sigh. "This is freakin' insane. How's this guy know all this stuff?"

"You got me." Sam shrugged.

"Everything is in here. I mean everything. From the racist truck to – to me having sex. I'm full-frontal in here, dude." He stands, abandoning the burger in favor of heading to his brother. "How come we haven't heard of them before?"

"They're pretty obscure. I mean, almost zero circulation. Uh, started in '05. The publisher put out a couple dozen before going bankrupt. And, uh, the last one – 'No Rest For The Wicked'– Ends with you going to hell."

Issy sat up. So she wouldn't have been in any of the books _published_.

"I reiterate. Freaking insane." Dean clicked around on the computer a few moments before gaping. "Check it out. There's actually fans. There's not many of them, but still. Did you read this?"

"Yeah."

"Although for fans, they sure do complain a lot. Listen to this – Simpatico says 'the demon story line is trite, clichéd, and overall craptastic.' Yeah, well, screw you, Simpatico. We lived it."

"Yeah. Well, keep on reading. It gets better. "

"There are 'Sam girls' and 'Dean girls' and – what's a 'slash fan'?"

Issy smirked. "Gay love, my friends."

"As in... Sam-slash-Dean. Together," Sam added.

"Like, together together?"

"Yeah."

"They do know we're brothers, right?"

"Doesn't seem to matter."

"Oh, come on. That... That's just sick." Dean slammed the laptop shut in disgust. "We got to find this Carver Edlund."

"Yeah, that might not be so easy."

"Why not?" Dean asked with a slightly annoyed tone.

"No tax records, no known address. Looks like 'Carver Edlund' is a pen name."

"Somebody's gotta know who he is," Dean insisted.

Issy nodded, and held up a copy of a book. She tapped a name on the back. A publishing company. "The publisher is an author's best friend."

* * *

><p>Woah! It's so weird to go back to writing EPISODES instead of OC. I'll miss the OC arc, but for now we're <em>back on track<em>. I hope you guys enjoy these episode-chapters. Issy will FINALLY get a reprieve for a few chapters, thank gosh.

Now... Is anyone as worried about Issy as I am? What the hell is wrong with her?

And thank CHUCK Sam's starting to try and mend things with her. I can't wait for Issy and Dean to get some 'chick flick' moments. I feel like those two need to discuss quite_ a lot_. Maybe they'll be able to be as good as friends as they were again. Dean's gotta be pretty bitter about it all though, so we'll see.**  
><strong>

Yay for Crowley NOT being in this chapter! I'm far too emotionally wrecked from the last chapter to deal with him.

Next chapter is gonna be finishing off the rest of the episode xoxo

**Extra reviews for the EXTRA long chapter?**

**HOLIDAYS NOW! **Hopefully_ update everyday? o:! Maybe! Let's see what you guys think? (IF you're reading this right now and want THIS TO HAPPEN, tell me in your review and I'll see what I can do)_

TUMBLR: gadreelislife

_Guys thank you again for all of your continued support. It warms my heart to see every alert and read every review. you guys are the best!_


	16. Chapter 15- 4x18 pt2

CHAPTER 15

Dean drove, leaving Sam to either sit in the passenger seat or in the backseat. To Issy's surprise, Sam had chosen the back and the two had partaken in an in depth argument about superheroes.

Of course, they hadn't reached a conclusion. Issy argued that Batman would use the power of flight better than Superman would. Sam, however, was deadset that Superman used it best. When Issy asked Dean, he'd smugly gone against Sam's argument, siding with Issy.

_That _certainly hadn't pleased his little brother.

Now they stopped outside a tall office building, Sam and Dean preparing themselves for the worst. Issy followed in after them, Sam holding the door open for her. She thanked him and the three trailed into the publisher's office with purposed steps.

Sam got straight to the point. "So you published the "Supernatural' books?"

The publisher startled, her eyes flickered from Issy to Sam and then resting on Dean. "Yep. Yeah. Gosh. These books... You know, they never really got the attention they deserved. All anybody wants to read anymore is that romance crap. You know – 'Doctor Sexy, M.D.'?" She scoffed. "Please."

Sam shifted, glancing to his brother before turning back to her. "Right. Well, we're hoping that our article can... shine a light on an underappreciated series."

"Yeah, yeah, because, you know, if we got a little bit of good press then m-maybe we could start publishing again-"

Dean panicked. "No, no, no, no. God, no. I mean, why – why would you want to do that? You know, it's, uh, such a complete series, what with Dean going to hell and all."

The publisher balked. "Oh, my god! That was one of my favorite ones, because Dean was so... strong... and sad and brave. And Sam... I mean, the best parts are when they'd cry. You know, like in – In 'Heart,' when Sam had to kill Madison, the first woman since Jessica he really loved. And in 'Home,' when Dean had to call John and ask him for help." The publisher wiped at her eyes and turned away. "Gosh... if only real men were so open and in touch with their feelings."

"Real men?"

"I mean, no offense. How often do you cry like that, hmm?"

Then suddenly Issy let out a laugh a long and musical thing that lasted until Dean hit her in the shoulder. She continued to scoff quietly in amusement, wiping tears of sheer joy out of her eyes.

Dean cleared his throat. "Well, right now, I'm crying on the inside."

The publisher narrowed her eyes, clearly offended. "Is that supposed to be funny?"

Dean grinned condescendingly. "Lady, this whole thing is funny."

"How do I know you two are legit, hmm?"

"Oh, trust me. We, uh... we're legit."

Once again Issy began laughing, trying her best to muffle it with the back of her hands. "Sorry," she waved away the publishers incredulous look. "I just… Get emotional sometimes. I mean- Dean and Sam- Not real men and all with all their-" She lets out a squeak of laughter. "-Crying. It's downright _feminine_."

Dean glared, _hard_, as Issy, but the publisher simply nodded knowingly. "I think that's why so many that read it fall in love with their story. Two lost boys, fighting and saving those in distress, not to mention falling in love with each other along the way."

Issy quirked a brow. "You ship them?"

"Of course."

Sam and Dean, who had grown increasingly uncomfortable throughout the conversation, quickly hurried to get things back on track. Sam stepped forward. "That's why we're so interested in writing this article."

The publisher nodded thoughtfully, settling into her chair. "Well, I don't want any smart-ass article making fun of my boys."

"No! No, no, no. Never," Sam stammered.

Dean agreed. "No, that's…"

Sam continued for him. "We – We are actually, um... big fans."

"Hmm. You've read the books?"

Dean nodded. "Cover to cover." Sam hummed his agreement as Issy nodded furiously.

"What's the year and model of the car?"

"It's a 1967 Chevy Impala," Dean answered easily.

"What's May 2nd?"

"That's my –" Sam cleared his throat to avoid messing up. "Uh... that's Sam's birthday."

"January 24th is Dean's," Dean added.

"Sam's score on the LSAT?"

"One…" Sam frowned and looked to Dean, somewhat lost. "Seventy-four?" He hazarded a guess.

"Dean's favorite song?"

"It's a tie. Between Zep's 'Ramble On' and 'Traveling Riverside Blues.'" Dean, himself, answered.

"Okay. Okay." The publisher nodded, convinced. "What do you want to know?"

"What's Carver Edlund's real name?" Sam questioned, immediately.

The publisher's eyes widened in surprise. "Oh, no. I – No. Sorry, I can't do that."

"We just want to talk to him. You know, get the "Supernatural" story in his own words."

"He's very private. It's like Salinger."

Dean rolled his eyes, and looked to Issy for help. She blinked between the two brothers and shrugged before stepping forward. "Team Dean or Sam?"

"Sam."

"Hell no!" Issy glared. "Team Dean all the way. I mean- all that you need is a little pie and whipped cream and you'd have the _best _kind of party."

Dean widened his eyes, shifting uncomfortably. The publisher gasped in offence. "No! Sam is clearly the more _caring _brother. He's the one who'd treat you romantically- care about you."

Issy scoffed. "Please." She crossed her arms. "Every _true _fan knows Dean is the one who gives his whole heart and will treat you like a _goddess_."

"No way."

"Well then you aren't a real fan."

The publisher blinked. "What? Yes I am."

"Prove it."

She glared, jaw working until her eyes sparked with victory. She turned around and tugged her skirt down, revealing a very prominent demon protection tattoo. The publisher turned then, smug smirk on her face.

Issy scoffed. "Please," she pointed at Sam and Dean. "Even these two meat heads have a tat. Show her, guys."

Dean and Sam shared a look, hesitant to move until Issy sent a very _pointed _glare at them. A death threat, actually. They hurried to show their own demon possession prevention tattoos.

The publisher fumed, gaze skipping between all three until she relented and bent over her notepad. "I have the address to the writer _himself_. How many fans can say that?"

Issy grinned, turning to Dean and Sam with a wink as the publisher wrote. Dean shrugged his shoulders, impressed, as Sam was looking at the half-angel with curiosity. Issy simply beamed, though, proud she'd managed to get them the address.

"Okay," the publisher spoke finally, handing the address to Dean. "His name's Chuck Shurley. And he's a genius, so don't piss him off."

X

The three approached the ramshackle house with trepidation. Dean trading a soulful look with his brother. Did they really want to learn the secrets that lay beyond that door?

"Hey, Issy," Dean called. She turned, just before stepping up to the door. "Uh. What you said before… about… all the 'Supernatural' stuff?"

Issy shrugged. "Yeah? What about it?"

"Did you uh-" Dean shifted. He wanted to ask if she meant everything she said about Dean- well… er, _him_, but he changed his mind on the last second. "How did you know all that? You know like, 'Team Sam'?"

Issy paused, as though greatly considering her words. "I used to fangirl all the time. You learn some things. Shipper terms and such." With that she turned and waited by the door.

Dean shook his head, frustrated with himself, and turned to his brother. Sam quirked his brow, just as confused. The two both headed for the door simultaneously, Dean being the one to press the doorbell with determination.

The door opened after a few moments, Issy looked oddly anxious behind the both of them. A man stood in the doorway, wearing a dressing robe and sporting dishevelled hair. "You Chuck Shurley?" Dean asked, blunt as usual.

"The Chuck Shurley who wrote the "Supernatural" books?" Sam added.

"Maybe." Chuck's eyes narrowed suspiciously. "Why?"

"I'm Dean." He gestured to himself. "This is Sam," to Sam. "And Issy-" he added in. "The Dean and Sam you've been writing about."

Chuck huffed and slammed the door shut.

The three shared a glance before Dean rung the doorbell again.

"Look, uh... I appreciate your enthusiasm. Really, I do. It's, uh, it's always nice to hear from the fans. But, uh, for your own good, I strongly suggest you get a life."

Chuck moved to shut the door, but Dean slid his foot to block it from closing. "See, here's the thing. We have a life. You've been using it to write your books."

He shoved the door open, pushing his way into the house without permission. Sam followed after him, and Issy waited outside. "Now, wait a minute. Now, this isn't funny."

"A quick tip," Issy whispered as she passed the writer. "Don't piss Dean off."

"Damn straight, it's not funny," Dean agreed.

"Look, we just want to know how you're doing it."

Chuck frowned, flustered. "I'm not doing anything."

"Are you a hunter?" Dean questioned.

"What? No. I'm a writer." Issy quickly stepped just behind the man to his left, strategically positioning herself between the writer and the boys. She hoped maybe her presence would soothe the author, but in reality she was simply admiring him.

Issy had always been a fan of Rob Benedict.

Dean quirked a brow. "Then how do you know so much about demons?" He started forward, sending Chuck tripping and landing with a _thwump _on the couch. "And Tulpas, and changelings?"

"Is this some kind of 'Misery' thing? Ah, it is, isn't it? It's a 'Misery' thing!"

"No, it's not a 'Misery' thing. Believe me, we are not fans!"

Issy glared at the hunter. "Dean, hush!" She turned to the writer. "Sorry about them. That's Dean, and he's Sam." She pointed to the brother's in turn.

"Sam and Dean are fictional characters. I made them up!" Chuck argued, exasperated. "They're not real!"

"Dean? Sam?" Issy spoke up after a moment. The two boys turned to her. "Maybe you should… uh, show him the tattoos?"

They stared blankly at her.

She groaned and raised her hands in exasperation. "Alright! Alright. I guess I'll handle this then?"

"What?" Chuck asked, growing even _more _nervous.

Dean shrugged, and gestured for her to go ahead.

"You might want to guard your loins boys," Issy stated. Sam scoffed and rolled his eyes, as Chuck looked at her in sheer fear. With a short puff of breath, Issy raised her palms and unleashed _hell_.

Light bursted from her open palms, her eyes and her chest. The glow so bright that Chuck turned almost immediately, shielding his eyes as Sam and Dean exchanged looks, hardly impressed.

"Really?" Dean called. "That the best you got, Issy?"

He watched as she tensed, shoulders drawing into a taut line. She let out an annoyed grunt before letting her arms drop. The glow faded and Chuck peeked cautiously from behind his hands.

"You want to say that again, Pony boy?"

Dean smirked. "Why you going easy on the guy who's been perving on us?"

"You asked for it," Issy reminded him. She took one quick step forward and raised her hand, pressing two fingers to the man's forehead.

The hunter stiffened as her fingers touched his skin. His eyes squinted shut, whole body seizing up in fear. Hell, even his face pinched in worry.

When he didn't _feel _anything happen, he slowly let his eyes open. Issy no longer stood in front of him, and from the corner of his eyes he could see Sam sporting an entirely shocked expression.

"What?" Dean asked, frantic, voice pitching higher by three octaves. "What'd she do to me?"

Sam simply shook his head, eyes wide, and let out a choked sound.

"I'd say it's definitely an improvement," Issy spoke after a moment. Her eyes raked up and down Dean's form, eyes bright with amusement.

Dean gasped and frantically looked down at himself. "What…" He frowned as he picked up his… his _frilly pink tutu_. "Issy!" His hissed, hands moving to push down the _perky _skirt.

"Dean… Uh," Sam's mouth stretched into a wide grin, hand moving to hide his delight. "Maybe you should apologies to Issy."

Thank God she'd kept his pants on. Dean groaned and raised his hands in exasperation. Chuck looked between the three of them, clearly in awe. "How much do you know?" Sam asked instead. "Do you know about the angels? Or Lilith breaking the seals?"

"Wait a minute. How do you know about that?"

Dean tried to look in control, but Issy thought the effect was ruined by the tutu she'd given him. "The question is how do you."

"Because I wrote it?" Chuck tried.

"You kept writing?" Sam's brows furrowed in thought.

"Yeah, even after the publisher went bankrupt, but those books never came out. Okay, wait a minute. This is some kind of joke, right? Did that – Did Phil put you up to this?" His eyes flickered to Issy and Dean. "Are you two magicians or something?"

Dean smiled suddenly, somewhat sour, and held out his hand. "Well, nice to meet you. I'm Dean Winchester, and this is my brother, Sam." He nods to Issy, "And our angel. Issy."

Chuck gaped. "The last names were never in the books. I never told anybody about that. I never even wrote that down."

X

They'd managed to leave Chuck's home, latest manuscript in hand and after dealing with only three of his mental breakdowns. Dean sat next to a washer, Issy leaning lightly against his side. "Do I get to read it yet?" She asked.

"No," Dean said.

Issy frowned. "Why not?"

He ignored her entirely. "I'm sitting in a laundromat, reading about myself sitting in a laundromat reading about myself. My head hurts."

"There's got to be something this guy's not telling us."

"'Sam tossed his gigantic darks into the machine. He was starting to have doubts about Chuck, about whether he was telling the whole truth.'"

Sam pouted, adorably helpless puppy dog expression growing on his face. "Stop it."

"'Stop it,' Sam said.' Guess what you do next." Sam scowled and looks back to his washing, eyes furrowed in annoyance. "'Sam turned his back on Dean, his face brooding and pensive.' I mean, I don't know how he's doing it, but this guy is doing it. I can't see your face, but those are definitely your 'brooding and pensive' shoulders." Sam sighed in exasperation. Dean gaped, offended at what he had read. "You just thought I was a dick."

Sam turned around finally, impressed. "The guy's good."

"What about me?" Issy asked. "What does it say I'm thinking?"

Dean shrugged. Issy narrowed her eyes. "Dean…."

"Uh… You're just admiring Sam's incredible _locks _and his charming smile."

Issy frowned. "Dean?" She asked, her worry obvious in her tone.

Dean wilted, no longer teasing and simply handing over the many pages of paper. Issy took it cautiously, afraid of what she would read. Carefully, ever so slowly, she flicked open the first page.

With a frown, she flicked to the next.

And the next.

And then to the last page in rapid succession.

Finally she dropped her hands, paper slapping against her thighs. "Dean… I'm not in _any _of this."

"I know right?" Dean scoffed. "And it got the whole siren thing wrong too. _And _there's nothing about Lena or Crowley's evil plan. Hell! Crowley's hardly in _this_."

Issy frowned. "Wait… What about the siren thing?"

"It's weird," Dean continued on as though not hearing her question. "Maybe… Maybe this Chuck guy really isn't a modern-day Edgar Cayce."

"He's got everything else _perfect_, Dean." Sam said, pulling out a load of washing and stuffing it into a dryer. "Did he get _anything _right in this manuscript?"

"A few things," Issy commented. Her eyes flickered over the pages, reading at a speed no human could. "According to this though, Ruby is still alive and controlling you. Hey Sam… You should probably read this…"

"No… Thanks," Sam smiled albeit somewhat uncomfortably. "I think I get the gist of it."

"She's right though Sammy," Dean spoke up. "Some of that stuff really doesn't sound good. You're… lucky Issy got you out of that."

"Yeah." Sam eyes flicked to Issy, watching the side of her profile as she read. He didn't bother trying to suppress the gratefulness that welled up inside of him. "I'm starting to get that."

"So… uh, what?" Dean said, smile growing on his face. "He misses the mark every few cases. We have a physic with performance issues?"

"Dean!" Issy choked in shock. "No. Just _no_."

"Yeah well, how would you describe it, miss. fangirl?"

Issy sent him a glower, but turned thoughtful a moment later. "Maybe… He's getting the wrong info?" She looked back to the paper and slowly gnawed on her lower lip. "There's a pattern to all of this."

"A pattern?" Dean repeated. "I didn't notice anything."

"What is it?" Sam asked.

She shifted, looking nervous for a moment before sighing in resignation. "Me."

"You?" Dean frowned. "What about you?"

"It's…" Issy simply shook her head, slapping the pages down on the bench as she stood. "I'm… going to go. For a bit. I need to… change."

Dean opened his mouth to ask what the hell was going on but Issy had already stormed out of the laundromat. He turned to his brother, who looked equally as confused. Dean huffed, hand rising to comb his fingers through his hand. "Is the washing done yet?"

"Notice how she didn't fly away?" Sam asked instead.

The older winchester nodded slowly. "Damn."

His phone chimed suddenly, and Dean hurried to pull it out. "Yeah. Hello?"

"It's Chuck," the man said through the receiver. "You're gonna want to come over. Immediately. I wrote a new chapter… You're not going to like it."

X

Chuck paced nervously, hands shaking as they clench the new pages. They'd arrived as quickly as they could, driving well past the speed limit to get to Chuck's place. "So... You wrote another chapter?" Sam asked.

"This was all so much easier before you were real."

Dean shrugged. "We can take it; just spit it out."

"You _especially _are not gonna like this."

"I didn't like hell," Dean countered bluntly.

"It's Lilith," Chuck finally admitted. "She's coming for Sam."

"Coming to kill him?"

Sam frowned. "When?"

"Tonight."

"She's just gonna show up?" Dean inquired. "Here?"

Chuck sat down and pulled on his reading glasses. "Uh... let's see, uh, 'Lilith patted the bed seductively. Unable to deny his desire, Sam succumbed, and they sank into the throes of fiery demonic passion.'"

Sam let out a bark of laughter. "You're kidding me, right?"

Dean quirked a brow. "You think this is funny?"

"You don't? I mean, come on. 'Fiery demonic passion'?"

"It's just a first draft," Chuck defended, pouting slightly.

"Wait, wait, wait, wait." Dean shuddered in disgust. "Lilith is a little girl."

"No, uh, this time she's a 'comely dental hygienist from Bloomington, Indiana.'"

"Great. Perfect. So what happens after the... 'fiery demonic' whatever?" Dean pressed.

"I don't know, it hasn't come to me yet."

"Dean, look, there's nothing to worry about. Lilith and me? In bed?" Sam made a disgusted noise, face twisting in distaste.

"How does this whole psychic thing of yours work?"

Chuck blinked. "You mean my process?"

"Yes, your 'process.'" Dean parroted.

"Well, it usually starts with a headache. A really bad headache. Aspirin is useless, so... I drink. Until I fall asleep. The first time it happened, I thought it was just a crazy dream."

"The first time you dreamt about us?" Dean clarified.

"It flowed. It just, it kept flowing. It still does. I-I can't stop it, really."

Sam scoffed. "You can't seriously believe –"

Dean cut his brother off. "Humor me." He steps towards the author, who holds out a copy of the manuscript for Dean to take. "Look, why don't we, we just… Take a look at these and see what's what." He frowned suddenly, realizing something. "You –"

Chuck grinned, smug. "...knew you were gonna ask for that. Yeah."

"One more thing," Sam interjected before they could leave. "Chuck, you haven't written _anything _about Issy in your story. Or Lena."

"Lena?" Chuck repeated in confusion.

"Crazy psycho angel bitch," Dean supplied.

"Well um. I never saw Issy in any of my dreams, if that's what you're asking?"

"Why not?"

"I don't know." Chuck looked lost. "I don't control what I see I just… _see_."

"Right…" Sam turned to his brother and continued in a whisper. "He doesn't know anything. Let's find Issy and figure this out."

Dean turned to Chuck, eyes distant with thoughts of the angel and the future. "We'll be in touch. Let us know if you write anything else."

X

Dean drove back towards the motel, after dealing with a run in with his good buddy Castiel and more crap with _destiny_. Oh! Not to mention _prophecies_. His jaw worked again, hands clenching on the steering wheel.

Chuck was a _damn _prophet, protected by an archangel and seeing every intricate detail of the 'Winchester book'. Most annoyingly, predicted each of Dean's actions, including the pink bandaids and _trashed _card.

So tense he was that he almost drove off the side of the road when Issy appeared, face pale and body shaking. Dean blinked, and she was back to normal. What the hell? "Pony boy," she greeted. "How've you been?"

"How've- How've _I _been? Damnit Issy you've been missing all day. Where'd you go?"

"Had a few things I had to think through," Issy answered vaguely. "What's the status?"

"That's it? You had to _think_? Issy! I thought we agreed that we'd trust each other now. That you wouldn't lie or hide crap." Dean fumed, voice carrying in the small space of the car. "We needed you. Lilith's coming."

"Lilith?" Issy repeated, but she didn't sound surprised, simply _tired_. "Why do you think that?"

"S'what Chuck wrote."

"I see."

Dean's hands clenched and unclenched against the wheel. "So?"

"So what, Dean?"

"Are you going to… _contribute_?"

Issy considered his words, as though tasting her thoughts with pursed lips. "Well. If Lilith is coming then we should probably bail. We can't take her. Nobody can touch her."

"Sam could," Dean suddenly spoke up. Issy turned to him, eyes narrowing. "I mean… That's what the whole prophecy was right? He was going to kill Lilith?"

"Yeah… After chugging down hundreds of liters of demon mojitos."

"Can he do it _without _the demon blood?"

Issy froze. "Dean… I don't know and I don't _want _to know. Dean you know if he kills Lilith then boom, that's it, Lucifer is set free."

"Well what if he just held her down enough for you to slice her into tiny bits."

"Dean!" Issy gasped in shock. "Since when have you started to consider abusing Sam's powers?"

"Since he made his choice," Dean said finally, bitterly.

"Since he… Dean… You're not _mad _at him still, are you?"

"No."

Issy, much to Dean's surprise, started to smile. "This is… You're having a _lover's _spat."

"What?" Dean turned his head sharply.

She simply let out a snort of laughter. "You're mad he chose someone else over you. This is a cute little jealousy thing. Well, Pony boy, you gotta let it go. It's making you think irrationally."

"Right," Dean said with a huff, not in agreeance.

Issy pouted, sad he wasn't really listening to her, but she stayed quiet until they pulled into the 'Red motel'. Dean glared at the sign as though it had personally offended him, and Issy quirked a brow. "Care to explain?"

Dean simply shook his head and stormed out of the car.

Issy grinned, remembering the episode in shocking clarity as she followed after the hunter. She entered the room after him, Dean stalking straight over to the bed and addressing a startled Sam. "Come on. We're getting out of here."

"What? Where?"

"Australia is always nice this time of year," Issy offered, trying to lighten the mood. "Care to pet a kangaroo?"

Dean glared at Issy, clearly not finding her suggestion helpful. "Anywhere, okay? Out of this motel, out of this town. I don't care if we got to swim, we are getting out." He pauses, looking around. "Dude, where are all the hex bags?"

"I burned them."

"You what?"

"Look, if Lilith is coming, which is a big 'if' –"

"No, no, no. It's more than an 'if.' Chuck is not a psychic. He's a prophet."

"What?"

"Cas showed up, and apparently Chuck is writing the gospel of us."

"Okay."

"Okay." Dean rolled his eyes. "Let's get the hell out of here."

"No."

"Lilith is gonna slaughter you."

"Maybe she will, maybe she won't," Sam allowed half-heartedly.

"So what? You think you can take her?"

"You think I'll do it, don't you?" Sam realized, eyes filling with hurt. "You think I'll go dark side."

"Yes! Okay? Yes." Dean admitted out of frustration. "After what happened with ruby…"

Sam suddenly slacked, tension draining out of his body as he met Dean's eyes, puppy dog stare in place. "Ruby… Ruby doesn't mean anything now."

"Either way, you can't take Lilith now Sam."

"Her powers still won't work against me, Dean." He walked over to Issy, holding out his hand to her with pleading eyes. "And with Issy's blade… Maybe I can catch Lilith off guard."

Issy shifted, suddenly feeling all the focus on her. She met Sam's gaze, entirely unprepared. This wasn't at all like the episode, Sam wasn't…. _controlled _like he was in the series.

"No," Dean said, gaze sharp as his emerald eyes pierced. Issy flinched, hand stilling at her side. Her entire body went rigid, unable to help from listening to Dean's order. "You aren't giving him your angel blade, Issy." He turned back to his brother, duffel tucked up in his arm. "Are you coming or not?"

Sam clenched his fist, jaw working. "No."

X

Dean paced angrily as Issy bought him a soda from the machine. Her hands fumbled with the coins, mind distant as she worried over _everything_.

"What are we doing, Dean?" She asked into the quiet night.

"I don't know." Dean turned on his heel. "What do you think?"

"I think that we shouldn't leave Sam to defend himself, alone."

"So what then?" Dean glared. "The three of us take on Lilith? The _big bad_."

Issy shook her head. "No."

"Okay then. What's your idea?"

Issy bit her lower lip a moment, before glancing at the sky. "Castiel," she said simply.

"_Wait_," Dean hissed. "You want me to call down the bastard who is _still _trying to kidnap you?"

She nodded shortly. "Yes." Dean quirked an incredulous brow. "Look, he won't touch me if you're here. Besides, he's the best shot we've got against Lilith."

"You've got Grace," Dean countered. "You can get him out of here."

Issy shook her head though, determined. "We need Cas."

"What… Issy you're not making any sense."

"I know," Issy admitted. "I know that he wants me tied up and put away but I don't want Sam to get hurt, Dean. If there's _any _chance that Cas can help us-"

"New plan," Dean interjected. "You fly us both out of here."

"No… Dean," Issy sighed. "Just… Think about it. If we got Lilith _now_."

"Then it would all be over," Dean mused. "Do you think we can? Do you think Cas would kill Lilith for us?"

"Only one way to find out."

Dean paused in thought, eyes trailing slowly over Issy as he considered the plan. "Alright," Dean nodded finally. "Worth a shot, but you stay _behind _me. If Cas goes for you-"

"I'll stick him in the heart?"

"No," Dean stepped forward and grabbed the angel blade from the pocket of Issy's red coat. "_I _will. Your job is to sit there and look pretty."

"Easy enough," she agree, smug smile on her face." Dean huffed and turned to the sky. He opened his mouth, but hesitated. "What's the matter Dean? Can't find your inner faith?"

"Shut up," he defended weakly, and she gestured for him to continue. "Alright. Uh… Cas? Castiel? Can you hear me? Yeah well… Need your help down here."

Castiel appeared in a flurry of wings,right next to Issy and _behind _Dean. She tensed, gazing at him hesitantly. "Hello, Issy," he greeted with a nod. He turned to Dean next, who now stood, angel blade clenched tightly in his right hand. "Prayer is a sign of faith. This is a good thing, Dean."

"Ground rules first. Not a finger or… _feather_, is to be laid on Issy. Got that?"

Castiel nodded, head tilting. "Of course, Dean. This is not the time for me to be carrying out lower orders. I've come to answer your prayer, and that alone."

"So does that mean you'll help me?"

Castiel narrowed his eyes. "I'm not sure what I can do."

"Kill Lilith."

Castiel's head tilted even further, in apology. "I'm afraid I am not strong enough to do such a thing, Dean. Nore do I have permission to."

Dean's lips thinned into a tight line. "You have tested me and thrown me every which way. And I have never asked for anything. Not a damn thing. But now I'm asking. I need your help. Please."

"What you're asking, it's... not within my power to do."

"So, what – We're just supposed to sit around and, and wait for Lilith to show up?"

"I'm sorry."

"Screw you. You and your mission. Your God. If you don't help me now, then when the time comes and you need me... don't bother knocking." Dean brushed past Castiel, grabbing onto Issy's elbow slightly harder than he should, and tugged her along with him.

"Dean." Castiel called out, quietly at first. "Dean," he said, loud enough for Dean to hear.

"What?" Dean snapped.

"You must understand why I can't intercede. Prophets are very special. They're protected."

Dean rolled his eyes. "I get that."

"If anything threatens a prophet, anything at all, an archangel will appear to destroy that threat. Archangels are fierce. They're absolute. They're heaven's most terrifying weapon."

Dean frowned. "And these archangels, they're tied to prophets?"

Castiel nodded, shortly. "Yes."

"So if a prophet was in the same room as a demon –"

"Then the most fearsome wrath of heaven would rain down on that demon. Just so you understand... why I can't help," Castiel finished, gaze pointed.

"Thanks, Cas," Dean said, genuinely grateful.

Castiel nodded. "Good luck," he said and turned to Issy. "You should not ask of me again with _her _near," he finished and disappeared before they could ask any questions.

X

Issy wasn't sure what she was expecting. Maybe Sam dead and lying on a bed by the time they made it back with Chuck, or _worse_. But Sam was there, albeit _not _kissing Lilith at all, and looking highly disgruntled.

Quite like the episode, Chuck stepped forward and bravely raised his hand. "I am the prophet Chuck!" He declared, loudly, right to the demon's face. Issy was so proud.

Lilith scoffed. "You've got to be joking."

She stepped from Sam, golden curls flowing around her. Dean crossed his arms, staring at her dead on. "Oh, this is no joke." The room suddenly begins to shake, blinding light pouring in from every crevice of the building. "You see, Chuck here's got an archangel on his shoulder. You've got about ten seconds before this room is full of wrath and you're a piece of charcoal. You sure you want to tangle with that?"

She glared at Sam and Chuck in turn, before tilting her head back. Black demon smoke billowed out of the body, and the light soon faded enough for the room's occupants to be able to see again.

"Well," Issy breathed. "That was interesting."

"Yeah." Dean walked forward swiftly, clapping his brother on the shoulder. "You alright Sammy?"

"Think so." Sam glanced at Issy, and then turned to chuck. "Thanks."

"One time only," Chuck told him sternly, sounding somewhat nauseous.

Issy let out a trill of laughter. "Don't worry Chuck, we don't hope to face Lilith again anytime soon. We don't… do we?"

Chuck simply shook his head, exhausted. "Not that I've seen."

"Right," Dean interrupted. "I think it's about time we get the hell out of here before the cops show up. You good, Chuck?"

"Yes. If it's alright with you I'd like to go home now," Chuck told them.

Issy stayed behind slightly, trailing to stand next to Sam. "What'd she say?" Issy asked, knowing there may be some details he'd leave out later when they discussed it- for Dean's sake.

"She said… She knew about Ruby. About the prophecy." Sam admitted, gulping nervously. "Lilith said that she would do far worse things to the Earth, worse than anything Lucifer was capable of."

And when Dean finally turned, realizing that the two had paused in conversation, asking them to hurry it up, Issy only had only one thing to say. "Oh _shit_."

* * *

><p>Damnit you guys dun goofed!<p>

Can I just say how proud I am of Issy for being a lil' mediator? Love you girl!

-TazerTricks: Have you tried rebooting her? You know like, closing the laptop then pushing your sister outside for some *screams of horror* fresh air? And OMG I love cookies! Thank you darling! Also, your sister is more than welcome to review, I'd love to hear from her!

**Extra reviews for the EXTRA long chapter? Also 10 reviews and I'll TRY MY BEST to post an extra long chapter within the next two days! **(Maybe we can make it to 100 reviews?)

**MY GOSH GUYS YOU ARE SERIOUSLY THE BEST READERS AN AUTHOR COULD EVER ASK FOR!**I love you 3

TUMBLR: gadreelislife

_Guys thank you again for all of your continued support. It warms my heart to see every alert and read every review. you guys are the best!_

*So much dialogue this chapter OMIGOSH* If your still confused on the whole book thing (why chuck didn't write about her ETC) You'll find out over the next couple of chapters! :)


End file.
